In Search of a Memory
by enchantedstarlight
Summary: After the great battles of Middle Earth, a badly wounded man named Kilian was left in a small village. Having no memory of who he is or where he's from, he is haunted by nightmares that drive him on a quest to find his missing past. His search turns up elves and dwarves that leave him with more questions but also lead to lost love and a hope for the future.
1. The Quest Begins

**Expanded Summary: It's five years after the Great Battles of Gondor and Mordor. Sauron has been defeated, but far away from those places, a young man named Kilian has been left in a small town in the middle of nowhere, terribly injured, and with no memory of who he is or how he'd arrived there. Disturbing dreams of loss and love haunt him and he goes on a journey through Middle Earth, searching for his lost life. On the way, he finds more than he expected, including an angry and nearly faded elf maid.**

 **Note/spoiler: the first couple of chapters may hint at Kili/OC. Do not panic. She's not horrible and not all that major of a character, but totally necessary for the purpose of prompting Kili to figure himself out. He's a bit of a mess. Besides, doesn't every girl crush on him? And it gives an excuse to get his shirt off.**

 **UPDATE: Most chapters have been recently revised. No major changes, just a bit of self-beta work and fixing some continuity issues. Hopefully, it flows more smoothly. Thank you for reading. If interested in doing a beta for future chapters, please PM.**

xxxxx

Kili chugged down another ale, feeling in a good mood. It was a good night and he felt like celebrating. The long winter was nearing its end and the small bands of travelers coming into town were a sign that the spring was finally near. He winked at the barmaid, Daria, as she brought fresh mugs to the table and she returned an inviting smile. For the moment, all was good in his world or, at least in the small world of Hillsborough.

To further his good mood, he'd encountered an old friend among the new arrivals, or as old as he could remember and was enjoying swapping stories of the past season's adventures. Callid was a warrior, like himself – someone to whom he could relate far better than the farmers, shepherds and common laborers who lived in the area and Kili found his company a welcome change.

"Still a flirt, I see," Callid said, lifting the mug to his lips, glancing over at the barmaid who kept smiling in Kili's direction.

"She's just an acquaintance," Kilian replied, laughing. "I've been here all winter. I got to know a few people."

Callid smiled knowingly. "Is that what you call it?"

Kilian dropped his gaze and shrugged, looking a bit abashed. Callid wasn't a close friend, but the pair had traveled enough to know of each other's less reputable encounters.

"Not like you to stay in one place so long," the older man commented, pushing his sandy brown fringe of hair out of his eyes so that he could admire the feminine form of the bar maid before turning back to Kili.

"It's as good a place as any to spend the off-season," the younger man said. "I was hoping that someone might pass through this way with information." The words were said casually, but there was no mistaking that he avoided the older man's scrutiny by taking a long sip of ale.

Callid wasn't fooled and understood the sound of disappointment in his friend's voice. "This is the middle of nowhere, Kilian. Nobody passes through here."

"Apparently, I did."

"Well, you were always the odd one. You were probably lost." The mild insult was light-hearted and gave the younger man an opening to change the subject if he wished.

"You pass through here," Kili added, turning the jab back toward its originator.

"Only because I'm well paid," the other said. But, there was a pause and the older man's expression turned serious. "Has there been any word?"

Kili looked at his mug, knowing that Callid was referring to Kili's past. He shook his head. "None."

Callid paused, taking a large swig of ale, then dropped his voice almost as if he were sharing a secret, "I've been hired to lead a group of merchants to the southwest, now that the snows have cleared. I could use a few more hands."

Kili looked about the tavern – not that what Callid was saying was at all objectionable. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Merchant caravans were the lifeblood of the remote area. The trade they accomplished made life possible for the small farming community.

The reason Callid was being secretive was that he was being particular about whom he was looking to hire. Hired escort for the trading markets paid well, and the positions were highly sought, especially in this area, where the risks were relatively low. More importantly, he probably didn't want it known that he was looking to hire Kili away from his current employer.

It was a good opportunity and in the past, Kili might have accepted the offer without question. But, this time, there was a moment of indecision. Hillsborough had become familiar to him in the past few years. It was the first place he could remember. It was comfortable, convenient. He had work. He'd made friends and was well-liked. He could stay there and live a quiet, stable life. Yet, it wasn't home and it never would be.

"I'll think about it," Kili replied, looking down into his tankard to avoid eye-contact.

X

Kili awoke in a cold sweat, his pulse racing. He kicked the covers clear, feeling trapped, trying to escape the phantoms of the familiar nightmare. He tried to quell the panic, inhaling a deep breath to clear the sleep from his head and reminding himself that it had only been a dream. But there was little comfort in the thought. He'd had the dream far too often in the past five years, always in the same vivid detail, and always with the same traumatic ending.

He reached for the warm body of the woman next to him, seeking solace and comfort out of habit. Even in sleep, she sighed seductively at his touch and he withdrew his hand before she awoke. The escape he sought wouldn't be satisfied and, as time passed, he realized that no amount of ale or female companionship would dull the pain in his heart.

Callid had been right in saying that he'd been there too long.

Reluctantly, he left the warm bed and tugged on his trousers and a loose shirt, knowing that he wouldn't be sleeping any more that night.

"Kili..." he heard a soft voice call from the direction of the bed.

"Go back to sleep," he said, without emotion. "I'll be back soon."

It was a lie, of course. It took barely an instant to decide that he'd be accepting Callid's offer and would be moving on. The barmaid that currently warmed his bed was becoming attached, he realized, with a sigh of regret. They always did, despite his efforts to warn them otherwise and it left him with a nagging feeling of guilt every time.

Women were his one weakness. Not that he sought out the company, but he was young and not unattractive and it seemed women were drawn to the story about his lost past. It made him seem mysterious and far more exciting than the usual small town farmers and merchants living in the area. But, more than that, Kilian craved the companionship. While he made friends easily, deep down, he was lonely and yearning for a connection and family. The companionship and the warmth of physical contact helped to ease that loneliness, but only for a short time.

Ultimately, he could never erase the image from his nightmares – of a pretty red-haired maid, lying on a cold cliff face, reaching for him as if her life depended on it.

When the nightmares came, he was ruthlessly reminded that something terrible had happened to him and to people that he had loved. He had no memory of their names, just the scattered images that left his heart aching and yearning for something he would never find in his current location. He knew it was time to continue his search, if only to keep his subconscious nagging at bay.

Troubled, he walked downstairs to the inn's main room. The hearth fire in the tavern was little more than coals and all the patrons had long since retired for the night. Kili stared into the dying flames and was struck by a sudden, unexpected image of a burning town and the beautiful flame-haired woman with him as they fled.

The memory was new, and he wondered if it was real or something that had been sparked in his imagination by the recent nightmare. Initially, he wanted to push the images from his mind or drown them with ale, as had become his habit in recent months, but there were no distractions in the quiet room. He had no one else to talk to, it was too late to drink, and too early to bury himself in physical labor.

Without his permission, the memory of the dream once again played in his mind.

He recalled fighting, the smell of blood, the feeling of immeasurable loss at the sight of a blond man who'd fallen in battle. He remembered incredible pain. And then, he saw the sight of that beautiful woman, lying injured and crying as she tried to reach out to him from the cliff edge, all because of him. The last thing he could recall was desperately reaching for her despite searing pain from his wounds, and then being lifted by a force he couldn't see, almost as he he were a child, and carried away.

That was when he always awoke, desperately reaching for her, fearing he'd never see her again, even though he remembered almost nothing else about her. Without thought, his hand moved to his left side, touching the vicious scar that marred him – the only physical clue that his visions in the dream might be more than phantoms in the night.

He shook his head and pounded his fist against the mantle above the fireplace in frustration, hoping to force the thoughts from his head.

It was far, far too cruel. If he had to forget everything of his life, it would have been far more preferable to forget all of it instead of being tortured with bits and pieces of a tragedy that he couldn't fully comprehend.

"Killian," a familiar voice said, pulling him from his morbid brooding.

It was the voice of a friend. Kili turned to see the proprietor of the inn, walking into the room, carrying in a fresh keg of ale toward the bar. Kili licked his lips, wishing it wasn't bad form to ask for a sample.

"A bit late for you, isn't it Iain?" he asked, hoping to distract himself from his thoughts.

"More like a bit early, lad. It's just before dawn. I'm always up this early. The wares don't restock themselves," he said, almost cheerfully. "You can lend a hand, if you're up for it."

Kili nodded, taking a heavy cask and easily moving it to the shelf behind the bar. He was on the shorter side for a man, standing nearly half a head less than average, but he more than made up for it in bulk. Few could match the strength in his broad shoulders and chest, making him well suited for heavy odd jobs in whatever town he chose to inhabit.

Iain was one of the few who could claim to know him well enough to be called a friend. Kili's first memory after his "accident" was of waking up in this very inn, his abdomen and head wrapped in bandages. He'd been left there by a tall stranger in a hooded cloak who'd left payment with Iain and instructions to care for him. The stranger had left no word of where he'd come from, or where he was going, and he'd never returned. Fortunately, Iain was an honest sort and had cared for the injured young man long after the coin to cover costs had run out.

All that the stranger had said was that his name was Kili, which all assumed was short for the common name, Killian. He had no surname, as far as any knew.

It took him several months to recover from the horrendous injuries, doing light work at the inn for Iain to earn his keep. But once he'd recovered enough to move, he felt the urge to leave, to look for someone - anyone- who might seem familiar, but he always came back to Iain's inn, hoping that maybe the stranger had returned.

"You'll be leaving soon, I guess," Iain speculated, his voice sounding kind, almost fatherly.

Kili grunted in affirmation as he hauled another box into its place.

"Daria is a good woman," the innkeeper said, making a poor attempt to sound casual about the remark.

"All the better that I leave, then, so she can find a good man."

Iain stopped his task of stacking mugs on the counter and looked at the shorter man sternly. "It's been five years, lad. I know you have questions, but maybe it's best to let go of your demons and settle down."

The younger man's expression turned into an angry scowl. "Mind your own business, and I'll mind mine."

"No need to get surly with me, lad."

Kili stopped before reaching for the next box and dropped his head, feeling properly chastised. He'd been unnecessarily curt with the older man and it wasn't in his nature to be so disrespectful. "I'm sorry, Iain. You know I appreciate all you've done for me."

"I was hoping you'd want to join me in running the business here. I'm getting older. I could use a partner."

Kili shook his head, a smile coming to his face. "Do I look like an inn keeper to you?"

"You do when you're stocking my shelves for me," the older man said jokingly, pointing Kili to another cask that needed to be moved.

"Callid is planning to leave with a group day after tomorrow," the younger man said, trying to sound casual.

The innkeeper frowned, looking disappointed. "It's still early in the season for travel. Snows have barely cleared."

Kili shrugged. "The merchants are eager to get early trading done. If we get to the trade bazaar first, there's more demand for the woolen products, and they get better choices and prices for the metalwork we need. He's headed west this time."

The older man nodded in understanding. "You'll be going, then," he said sadly.

Kili nodded.

"Will you take the boy?" the older man asked.

The "boy" was hardly an accurate term. Janis was not yet twenty - about the same age Kili had been when he'd first arrived in Hillsborough. He was an enormous, bulky lad, who towered a full foot taller than Kili. The lad's size suited his aspirations of travel, and there was always a need for armed escort to protect the small merchant caravans that traveled between villages for trade. Kili had been training him in weaponry for most of the winter.

The younger man nodded. "Callid is skeptical about taking him, but he'll be under my guidance. Being new to the job, Callid can hire him for less coin, so it makes for better profit."

"I know you'll look out for him."

Kili nodded, giving his friend a smile. "He'll be back by late-spring."

"But you won't."

The shorter man's smile dropped. Hillsborough had been central to his travels for the past five years. It was where he'd always returned, and part of him thought of it as a second home of sorts, but it was time to move on. "No. I need to find my answers."

Iain nodded and smiled sadly in understanding. "I'll miss you, laddie. But I wish you well."

x

Hillsborough was a small place, not even a village, really. Just a community of farmers, many sheep, and a few buildings to process meat and wool and grain that they grew in the fertile soil. The inn was a central location for the community to gather, sharing drinks and tales. Kili's sudden appearance five years prior was possibly the most interesting thing to have happened in recent memory, but his lost past was now old news. Now, there was more interest in tales being brought by merchants and travelers, bringing new tales from the great cities of Gondor, the king and his elven wife, and the beginning of a new Age. The world was changing and it was bringing new hope to many who had fled from the south. There was much talk from those wanting to return.

Kilian walked down the narrow path through the community, looking at the now familiar farm houses with fondness and a little regret. He stopped at the seamstress, to purchase a new pair of trousers, seeing that he preferred keeping a second pair, and his old ones were getting a bit too worn to last through a long ride. He waved to a few people along the way, until he reached the field where Callid was staging his convoy.

There were only six wagons so far, although Callid had assured him there would be at least a dozen. It was a small group, but the road to the west was relatively safe – unlike the eastward journeys near the mountains, where a few stubborn remnants of goblins and orcs still hid, awaiting any opportunity for ambush.

He was surveying the preparationswhen a young lad bounded up to him, clearly excited about all the activity.

"Isn't it grand?" he squeaked eagerly. "We're going on a journey!"

Kili smiled at the fair-haired child. "It is. "

The boy continued without prompting, "Da says we're going to Rohan, to see the great riders . He says that I can learn to ride like them, if I eat all my vegetables."

Kili smiled at the boy, cheered by his enthusiasm. Rohan, the home of the best horsemen in Middle Earth. "I'm sure you'll be among the best."

The child chattered on, talking about horses and toys and his annoying sister as Kili walked among the provisions and packages and wares all in various stages of being properly stored for the upcoming journey. As he had learned to expect from Callid, all was in order. Such trips were fairly common occurrences. The wool and linens grown over last summer and processed over the winter months would be taken to market and sold and, in return, the merchants would bring back spices and metalwork and preserved foods that were rare in this region.

"Shouldn't you be helping your da?" Kili asked the boy, who was still bouncing around him, holding up a toy wooden sword.

"I'm practicing!" the boy said proudly.

Kili chuckled. "Practicing what?"

"Fighting! Da says I can help protect us, with Master Callid."

"Ahh!" Kili acknowledged. "And where is Master Callid?"

"He's over there, talking with my sister," the boy said pointing with authority toward the far end of the encampment.

Kili looked in the appointed direction to see Callid talking with a rather pretty girl. Such an action wasn't unusual for the man, Kili mused. Callid was quite fond of women, probably even more so than Kili. "Well, I'll wait then," he said. "What is your name?" he asked the boy.

"I'm Aranar," the child stated proudly. "Son of Tanager, the master weaver."

Kili wasn't familiar with the name, but it was possible they'd joined up from Bree, or possibly even one of the eastern settlements of the Angle, where coal mines eked out a small profit.

"I'm Kilian," he said, greeting the child most seriously. If others among the group were as enjoyable as this child, it was going to be a pleasant journey.

x

Saying goodbye was not easy for Kilian. Hillsborough had become the closest thing he could call to home and Iain had been, if not quite a father figure, something of an uncle. These were the only people he knew.

Yet, with the exception of Iain, part of him felt detached as he bid farewell to them, probably for the last time. He realized that, although he'd made friends easily enough, that there was always something that held him back from truly connecting with the people around him. They always seemed like nothing more than shadows. Which was probably why, in every village, he never seemed to have difficulty leaving the women that had attempted to form a bond with him.

Only traveling seemed to satisfy something within. It was familiar, comfortable.

As he checked his packs and his weapons one final time and mounted his horse, he found himself once again puzzling through facts that might hint at where he'd originated. He was a fair rider, although hardly unusual for anyone who traveled as much as he. His skill with weapons indicated that he might have been a warrior, or perhaps even a ranger. His scattered nightmares implied that the scar on his left side happened during a battle or an attack, but the cliffs in his dreams looked nothing like the rolling hills of the South Downs, or even the foothills of the Misty Mountains, where he'd traveled in the past five years. Whatever had happened to him in his dreams, had happened very, very far away.

He rode in the back of the caravan, eyes and ears attentive to any movement that might signal an attack. As expected, his young friend Janis had been paired with him and Kili amused himself by observing the large boy's excitement.

"So, they say the back is the most dangerous position," Janis said, attempting to sound casual, but failing miserably.

"It can be, if you fail to keep watch of the surroundings," Kili replied, amused by the lad's apprehension – the area was far from dangerous. He found himself unable to resist teasing the boy a bit. "Best to watch your back. Orcs like to strike from behind, quick and quiet – hardly a sound, just lots of blood."

The younger man cringed and looked behind him nervously, although they were still passing through farmland on the outskirts of Hillsborough.

Kili smiled, and then felt a nudge of guilt for frightening his friend. Knowing that Janis was trying his best, and backed away from his teasing to reassure the lad. "Relax a bit. We're still near the town and in open country. If an orc was around, we'd see him miles away. Besides, there are hardly any left after the defeat of Mordor, unless you go far north or into the Misty Mountains. Mostly, we need to guard against wolves or the like, or the worst might be a few thieves."

The lad heaved a sigh, nodding nervously. "Callid says he only let me join because you were coming. He told me to listen to you."

"Callid is a smart man. He knows what he's doing. You'd do well to learn from him too."

"He also says you're part dwarf," Janis joked, half teasing, half taunting as they rode along.

Kili rolled his eyes at the leader's usual jibe. Granted, Kili didn't have the tallest stature, but he was well within normal height for the average man and had twice the strength. He'd heard the taunt before and blamed his unknown parents for the abnormally large ears and broad chest that made him look somewhat dwarvish.

"He's just upset because, when we were along the Loudwater, he was interested in a girl who decided to fancy me instead of him. It's been almost two years and he still holds a grudge."

"Have you ever followed the Loudwater north to Rivendell?" Janis asked.

Kili smiled and shook his head. "Nah. I've only been into the foothills of the Misty Mountains though," Kili replied, amused by the young man's admiration. As far as travel around Middle Earth, it was hardly a noteworthy journey, but for a young man such as Janis, who had likely never traveled beyond South Downs, it was the edge of the world.

"What are the mountains like? I hear they are so tall that they scrape the sky."

"Yes, I suppose they are grand in their own way, but mostly dark, treacherous."

"Have you ever traveled across the mountains?"

Kili thought of the mountains, unsure of how to answer. Then, a memory flashed in his mind of wind, rain, and he recalled desperately reaching for someone across an impossible, widening chasm. A feeling of loss swept over him like a wave but he pushed it aside, not knowing who or what he might have lost along that rainy path, and not wanting his companion to see his sudden lack of concentration.

He shook his head negatively. "There are enough foul creatures that come down from the mountains, there's no need to go searching for trouble."

The lad looked disappointed with the response, clearly hoping to hear about adventure. Kili felt a sense of melancholy. He knew, deep down, that he'd been like Janis once, before he'd lost everything.

Wanting to lighten the mood, Kili prodded the young man. "So, Callid is calling me a dwarf," he prompted.

The boy brightened noticeably. "I think he fancies some girl in one of the forward wagons and he's hoping to paint you in as poor a light as possible for her."

Kili chuckled. The leader of their expedition was reputable enough to not insult Kili's abilities, but picking on physical traits was more than fair game. Not that it mattered, really. Callid needed little help when it came to impressing women, but Kili found it rather funny that the confident and handsome leader found Kili to be a rival in such things.

"I don't know why. It's not like I go looking for trouble." It was true, more often than not, the maids in question approached him, not the other way around.

"Well, I'm guessing that's why he assigned you to the back," Janis said with a cheeky grin.

"He assigned me to the back because he's afraid of orcs and he wants me to keep you out of trouble," Kili replied, grinning as his companion slouched in his saddle with a rather annoyed pout.

x

That evening as the group settled for the night, Kili sat off to the side with his stew, watching the perimeter and paying little mind to the people within the encampment. It didn't take long before Janis came to sit by him, looking a bit annoyed.

"Why are you sitting out here all alone?" the boy asked. "You should come and join the others."

"It's easier to hear if anything is amiss if I'm away from the noise of the camp," he responded. It was still light, but they made themselves an easier target if everyone was distracted by settling in.

Janis pursed his lips, as if to say something, then stopped himself. After a moment, seeming to come to an internal conclusion, he said, "Don't you want to see the girl that Callid likes?"

"Callid likes any girl that pays him any mind," Kili responded dryly, focusing on taking another bite of his stew.

"But she really is quite pretty," Janis added persuasively.

"And traveling with her father, or an uncle, no doubt?"

"How did you know?"

Kili chuckled. "Because no respectable family would send a pretty daughter out on a fortnight-long journey alone. "She's off-limits, and Callid should know that. Our job is to keep our wares and our lives safe on the journey, not flirt with a girl."

Janis gave him a pleading look.

"You have a wager on this, don't you," Kili stated accusingly.

The young man paled visibly, even in the dim light of the camp fire. "All the guards do," he responded sheepishly. "It seems you have a bit of a reputation."

Kili sighed. "Is Callid aware of this?"

"Not sure. He might have started it."

Kili dropped his head in defeat.

x

The next morning, he saddled his horse and caught a glimpse of Callid, cheerfully helping a blond woman pack away her belongings for the day's journey. The girl was indeed quite pretty and it was no wonder why Callid had purposely assigned Kili the mid-night watch, so there was little chance that Kili would cross paths with the girl. Kili chuckled as he lashed his pack to the saddle. If anything, it was going to be an entertaining two weeks. News of the "wager" made him all the more amused. It was a welcome distraction and hardly uncommon to place such things to pass the time while traveling.

It wasn't hard to catch glimpses of Callid talking with the female after that and she seemed to be friendly enough in return. Kili and Janis made small bets on the side on the lead guard's attempts to appear gallant and chivalrous toward both the girl and her father by helping them with their wagon, pointing them to the best site to set their tent for the night, or directing them to the easiest tasks during group meals.

"Bet you a half-silver that they don't have to wash the cooking pot and utensils even once for the whole trip," Janis said as they gathered up their sleeping rolls on the third morning.

"Nah," Kili said. "Too many will notice, and it's not that terrible a task. I say he assigns it to them once, about the eighth day. "

The pair chuckled as they walked over to the horses, going through the usual routine of checking weapons and making sure that nothing in the packs had worked loose.

Always on alert, he turned at the sound of footsteps behind him, only to see the blond girl approaching, holding a small cloth sack. She gave him a shy smile.

"Can I help you?" he asked. He heard Janis snort to hide a laugh and he fought the urge to hit the lad, lady present, or not.

"I made a few extra honey cakes this morning. I thought you... umm... you both might like some for your travels today."

As much as he wished he could say no, to avoid any friction between himself and Callid, he couldn't turn down a fresh honey cake. His mouth was already watering at the thought. He couldn't help himself, and gave the girl a friendly smile as he accepted the gift. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Master..." she paused waiting for him to supply his name.

"Kilian," he said, "And, my shy friend over there," he said, pointing, "Is Janis."

But she made no effort to acknowledge the younger guard. "Master Kilian. I'm Aligrine, by the way."

After she trotted off to rejoin her father and their wagon, Janis just about fell on the ground laughing. "I can't believe it. She fancies you, and you haven't even said so much as a 'good morning' to her."

Kili grumbled something incoherent under his breath. He truly did not understand why women always seemed to approach him – he'd never really thought of himself as handsome, although he did admit that he had some charm. The last thing he needed was a complication while he was on duty. There were enough creatures along the road willing to kill them, he didn't need an angry father from inside the caravan looking for his head as well.

"She brought them over for the both of us and if you don't stop bothering me, I won't share," Kili warned his companion, hoping to stop any further comment on the matter.

Janis immediately quieted, but the gleam of amusement stayed in his eye for most of the morning.


	2. When Orcs Attack

Kili restlessly tossed in his sleep as the nightmare took hold. It was a different place this time- not the icy cliff, but a forested road which had suddenly become filled with the sounds and smell of wargs. It was the smell of death and it made him slightly ill, as if he was new to battle. There were others with him, although he couldn't make out their faces, he could tell they were all worried about an attack, weapons drawn.

They were being hunted.

Kili readied his bow, just as a warg leaped through the trees toward one of his companions, who slew the creature with a mighty axe, a weapon that seemed disproportionately large for his size, but dreams had a way of being unrealistic like that, he thought.

More were coming. Too many more. They needed to run. Even as he ran for his life, he turned to check on his companions, looking for one in particular – one who was more dear to him than the rest. Almost as if his mind had willed it, one face suddenly came into focus and Kili's eyes met the startling blue eyes of a blond man – one who had died in his other dream.

He awoke abruptly, adrenaline surging through his system to find nothing but the quiet forest that surrounded their camp, Callid on guard duty, and the fire was crackling happily. He dropped back on his bedroll, exhausted. Normally, once he began to travel again, the nightmares stopped, but this was something new and he found it to be both a blessing and a curse. If his memories were to return in such a way, he'd much prefer that the memories not be horrible.

They were eight days into their journey, only two days travel from the juncture at the Green Way and North-South road when Kili began to feel uneasy. Drawing nearer to the main roads would be a welcome ease for their wagons, but the area was heavily forested and rough, allowing perfect cover for vagabonds and thieves to lurk along the sides, always ready to take advantage of an unprotected traveler.

The terrain was not unlike the place in his dream, and he wondered if that was what sparked the strong memory.

Kili sat with Janis at dinner the next night, still uneasy from lack of sleep and the disturbing images in the dream. He was unusually quiet and was grateful when Aranar made his approach, attempting to be stealthy as he crept up upon the pair with his wooden sword.

Janis would have none of it, and at the moment that the child was about to pounce, the large blond man turned and captured the boy, grabbing him around the middle and swinging him about, much to the boy's delight. The child's squeals of laughter brightened Kili's mood considerably. Tired as they were, they chased the boy, watching him practice with his sword and a small slingshot that he'd been given.

"Am I ready to help yet?" he asked eagerly after showing his skills to the men. It was a question he asked nightly.

"Not yet," Kili said, pretending to evaluate the boy.

"And what does that mean?" Janis asked the boy, gently but firmly.

The boy pouted, but answered seriously, "It means that if anything happens, I'm supposed to hide until someone comes to help."

"That's a good lad," Janis said, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately.

As the boy darted off, eager to spend his youthful energy after having been contained to a wagon all day, Callid joined them, his attention never far from the surrounding trees. He appeared as unsettled as Kili felt.

"Something is out there," Kili stated, his eyes sharply scanning the perimeter of the camp.

The older man nodded in agreement. "Probably common thieves," the leader explained. "I've passed this way a dozen times. Small groups of outcasts sometimes camp along the road. They'll look for opportunity, maybe sneak in to steal food or a handful of wares. Nothing to worry us too badly. We're a large group and well-armed."

Kili nodded, although it didn't completely ease his concern. "I'll feel better when we're back in open country along the main road."

Callid clapped him on the shoulder. "You worry over much, my friend, but that's why I hire you. We'll double the watch and tell the merchants to secure their wares." Then, he smiled. "Usually, if we leave out the leftovers from dinner, most often they take that and leave us be."

Kili remained wary as the evening turned to twilight. He'd won his bet with Janis that the pretty girl and her family drew the less desirable tasks that evening, but the small victory lightened his mood only slightly.

After his watch ended, he slept lightly, placing his bedroll almost dangerously far from the others, but offering a higher, better vantage point for viewing the entire camp.

The attack came in the early morning hours, just before dawn. But it wasn't the ragabond thieves that Callid had expected. A band of orcs attacked the horses before the guards on duty could react. The warning alarm had the camp awake and defending themselves within moments but, even with the best planned defense, fighting always turned into mayhem.

Kili was ready with his bow almost the instant that the warnings pulled him from his sleep, his location giving him a small advantage and time to analyze the situation. He instantly began firing arrows onto attackers, easily picking them out even in the dim pre-dawn light.

Attacks on caravans weren't common, but they happened, and every traveler knew to be alert and prepared to defend, if necessary. The camp woke and reacted with admirable alacrity, but the average person, even at their most ready, couldn't help but be distracted by the sight of an orc. Vicious, ugly, dark creatures they were, reeking of death. Even their blood ran black, like their souls.

Many people hoped that the creatures had been eliminated to the point of becoming little more than myth, but the group now striking the travelers had proven that wrong. These were vengeful, desperate creatures.

Few people from the relatively peaceful region of South Downs had ever seen an orc, and their shock was apparent. Several froze, leaving themselves open to attack. Kili aimed his arrows, picking off the attackers quickly and effectively, protecting individual travelers who seemed to be in the most immediate danger.

It didn't take long before the invaders noticed Kili's actions and deserted other prey in an effort to over power him.

As they began to swarm toward him, he grinned wickedly and pulled out his sword, eager to put it to use. It was a fine piece, clearly crafted by a master, probably dwarven, and heavy. Most men would need to wield it with both hands, but Kili was strong and he took pride in brandishing the mighty weapon almost like a saber. He slashed through the beasts like a farmer hacking down a field of winter wheat. Their tactic was unusual, however, not attacking directly but swarming to draw him out while others moved in to corner him from behind. It was far more coordinated than he expected, and kept him from killing as many as he would have liked.

He made a target of himself, grinning with glee as he drew the enemy away from the less capable merchants and travelers huddled in the more protected center of the encampment. A quick glance showed him that Callid and a another guard, Taromir, were gaining ground, keeping the travelers behind them, protected by the relative safety of the wagons. 

As the orcs backed away from his deadly blade, he caught sight of a small group that was outside the guards' protection. A man had fallen, injured, and another smaller figure was trying to drag him to safety while a larger man was working to defend them both. Their defender was losing ground against the greater numbers and Kili quickly deduced none would survive for long. He fought his way down the small knoll to join them, leaving a trail of black blood in his wake. 

The man who'd been fighting took a heavy hit to his right arm and fell, his weapon dropping uselessly in the dirt. A tall, particularly ghoulish-looking orc was raising his mace to drop the killing blow when Kili reached them. He jumped in front of the beast, raising his sword in defense, deflecting the blow before it could do any damage. 

A second orc attacked from the side before he could reset and he jumped to avoid the strike. He wasn't entirely successful and the blade slashed his right leg. With adrenaline surging through his system, he hardly felt the wound, and barely registered the scream of the person he was trying to protect. But the scream did alert him that the first orc was likely swinging that mace again. He dispatched the orc with the blade, severing his head cleanly and continued the movement of his blade up and around to once again block the heavy mace. 

The orc was irritatingly tall, giving the creature the advantage. Kili was the faster, but even his strength was no match for the huge beast. His mind warned him to retreat, but he couldn't, not while there were injured men to protect. It didn't take long to realize that if he remained, he was going to lose the battle.

He blocked another vicious strike and lost his footing from the sheer force of the blow. His wounded right leg was giving out. The orc took advantage and swung his weapon again. Off balance and unable to counter, Kili braced for a painful blow, hoping that he could deflect it enough not to kill him.

He got lucky, and his right leg once again forced him off balance so that he slipped. The orc hadn't calculated Kili's awkward move, and his blow missed, giving Kili an opening to slash into the enormous creatures arm, opening a gash that poured black blood.

A horn sounded, distracting the orc further, and Kili used that moment to plunge his sword toward the monster's gut, but the creature backed away, out of Kili's range. He dared not pursue, or he'd leave the three around him unprotected. Instead, he was forced to watch as the large orc retreated with the rest of his kind. 

The skirmish ended soon after. The travelers, while not professional fighters, were far from defenseless. With the help of the guards shielding them, the uninjured were able to defend the encampment. Orcs weren't the brightest, but they knew enough to flee when they found themselves at a disadvantage. Kili was almost sorry to see them go. There was something supremely satisfying and invigorating about destroying the filthy creatures. He held a deep-rooted hatred of the things and hated to see any escape alive.

However, he was quickly distracted from his dark thoughts by the sounds of the people on the ground behind him. As much as he loved the fighting, he equally dreaded everything that followed. He turned around, preparing himself for the worst. Death, loss, despair.

The first thing he saw was Janis. He'd been the figure that had been defending the other two. The boy was clearly injured, cradling his right arm at an impossible angle, blood pouring from a gash in his forehead, and a swelling of his right cheek, making him barely recognizable, if not for the mane of blond hair. Kili's first instinct was to help the lad and ignore the two others but, then, the cheeky youth looked up and smiled at him. "That was almost fun."

"I thought I taught you not to get yourself killed," Kili replied sharply, but the words softened with relieved smile that the lad wasn't mortally wounded.

"I'm still quite alive," the boy said, grinning, albeit tightly. The adrenaline from the fight was likely keeping the worst of the pain at bay, but that arm was going to need attention soon.

Janis, good-hearted lad that he was, had already turned his attention to the injured man on the ground. Kili dropped to his knee beside the prone figure, immediately checking for breath. As he did, he heard a soft sob and looked up at the man's companion – the one who'd been trying to drag him to safety. "Will he be all right?" a soft, feminine voice asked.

He looked up and into the eyes of Aligrine, the pretty girl who had been bringing honey cakes to him and Janis every morning. He nodded. "I can't say. He took a good blow to the head, but he's breathing and his heart is beating strong, so that's a good sign."

The sky was lightening, giving him a better view and he recognized the injured man as Aligrine's father, went by the name of Tanager. With two of the family here, Kili looked around, hoping to catch sight of the girl's younger brother, Aranar, worried about the cheerful little boy's fate. He exhaled a sigh of relief as he saw the child being extracted from underneath one of the wagons, quite undamaged. For all the child's bravado, he'd had the good sense to follow orders and hide when true danger came.

He glanced over at Janis, who gave him a weak smile and then Kili handed the girl his sword. With a great heave, favoring his injured leg, he lifted the girl's father and gave a curt nod to his tall, blond friend to follow, as he walked over to the wagons to get their injuries attended.

x

"Six wounded, and we lost three horses," Kili said to Janis, who was sitting propped up against a tree, his head and arm bound and heavily bandaged.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more help," Janis replied apologetically. "The girl got up early, went to get water. She was outside the perimeter when they attacked. I was on guard. I shouldn't have let her go alone."

"They were waiting for an opportunity. Anything that would divide our defense."

"So, they could get to the horses," Janis concluded.

"Not just the horses," Kili explained. "They were trying to draw us apart, maybe to take captives. I think they would have taken her and her father, if you hadn't defended them," Kili replied. "There are stories of them taking prisoners and torturing them. You saved them from a horrible fate."

Janis shook his head. "No, you saved them. I was out of the fight rather quickly," Janis admitted, clearly upset at his failure. "I guess they might have taken me as well," the lad speculated.

Kili gave his friend a teasing smile. "Nah. You're way too ugly, even for them."

The lad's lips lifted, ever so slightly. "Not as ugly as you," he chided. "How's your leg?" he asked, pointing to the bandaged appendage.

"Just a scratch," he said, brushing off the injury as less serious than it really was. He'd lost a lot of blood and had needed some good stitching, but his scars told him that he'd survived worse. He deflected the topic. "Aligrine's father will be all right, eventually. He took a good hit to the head and is seeing double, but he's awake."

"Good," Janis replied, then looked at Kili suspiciously. "But there's something more. Bad news?"

Kili nodded, but his eyes twinkled with amusement. "You could say that. Since we lost three horses, and you're injured, Callid's assigned your horse to pull a wagon. You get to ride in one of the wagons for the rest of the journey."

Janis' jaw dropped, clearly appalled. The crude carts and wagons had nothing to ease the jostling and bumps of the rocky, rough road. It was going to be a long, miserable journey for the lad.

Kili grinned again. "Consider it your punishment for not fighting better. As soon as your arm heals, you're going to get back to training."

The boy grumbled and scowled and slouched down against his tree, pouting, while his shorter, dark-haired companion laughed.

X

The group left by midday after attending to the wounded, repairing broken wagons, and rearranging the wares and horses to balance the loads. They left the dead orcs, knowing their own kind would likely return and scavenge, as repulsive as that was. It was a hasty departure, but it was necessary to keep moving to safer ground. The orcs had attacked once and they would likely attack again, especially considering that the travelers now had wounded.

Kili rode in the rear with another guard, neither speaking much except to exchange information about the protection of the group. Everyone was largely silent, even the usually boisterous. Gone were the sounds of conversation,songs, and occasional music that people normally used to pass the long hours.

When they finally reached a safe area to camp, it was nearing dusk. Kili gratefully crawled from his horse, favoring his injured right leg. His pants were stiff from dried dirt and blood, both his own, and that of the orcs. He hadn't had time to clean up and wouldn't have a chance to do so until morning. Not that he was a stranger to such hardship, but it only added to his sour mood.

For a change, he joined the main group for his evening meal, wanting to check on Janis. It was well after dark and he quickly located the lad by the fire, talking to the blond maid that he'd defended only hours before. She'd been asking him about his injuries and Janis seemed all too pleased that she seemed so concerned. The lad was still very much in pain from his broken arm, but seemed in good spirits.

Kili smiled at his friend. Janis smiled back, moving a bit to make room for Kili to sit. But Kili declined, leaving to walk the perimeter of the camp.

The memory of the attack earlier that morning assaulted Kili's mind, leaving a cold chill deep in his bones. He'd fought orcs before in small skirmishes when he'd journeyed near the Misty Mountains, and he reasoned that he'd fought them before he'd lost his memory, because fighting them just came too naturally. But, this past battle was different and his thoughts fixated on the large orc.

He asked to take the first watch, mostly because he didn't want to sleep, despite bone deep exhaustion from the day's events.

He tried to take the second watch as well, but Callid insisted that he rest. Knowing the leader was right, Kili reluctantly crawled into his bedroll, not out of trepidation over another attack, but because he knew what would happen. The dreams always came after a battle or skirmish, no matter how small.

Sure enough, as soon as he closed his eyes, sleep claimed him, and so did the nightmare.

It always started the same, with the unseeing eyes of the blond man staring up at him, and the feeling of unimaginable loss. The face reminded him of Janis and he tore himself away, unable to bear the sight. Furious and blinded by revenge, he fought through countless orcs – huge orcs – all taller than he. It was the cry of a woman that pulled him from his fury, and he turned, trying to reach her, panicked when he heard her cry out in pain. He found her at the mercy of another orc, even larger than the rest, ready to deliver a killing blow. Without thought he leaped onto the creature's back, knowing it was a battle he could not win.

He awoke, sweat pouring from his brow, his chest heaving for breath. He reached down to touch the scar on his left side. He'd fought orcs in the past, he was certain, but when and where did he fight? The great battles against Rohan and Gondor had happened at least a year before he'd been injured. And if that was how he'd been wounded, how did he end up in Hillsborough?

x

He slept fitfully for the rest of the night, knowing that he'd be useless if he didn't get at least a little rest. He was up by dawn, feeling stiff, sore and filthy. The camp had not yet begun to stir so, after nodding toward the guard on duty, he took the opportunity to patrol the area.

There was a stream nearby, which would likely be popular once the dawn came. But, for the moment, he had the isolated location to himself and he wasted no time washing the stinking black blood from his hair and clothing. He stripped down, scrubbing himself clean, paying no mind to the chill of the water or the air around him. Ridding himself of any reminder of the filthy orcs was worth the temporary discomfort of the cold. He re-bandaged his leg, scowling at the large tear in his trousers. Fortunately, he had a spare in is pack, but this pair would be unsuitable for use until they could be mended.

He pulled on the dirty trousers but, not wanting to head back to camp just yet, he dunked his soiled woolen shirt into the cold water, soaking and squeezing the material until the water ran clean from it, wishing he could rinse the memory of the dream from his mind just as easily.

Rustling in the low shrubbery along the bank alerted him of someone approaching, but he wasn't overly alarmed. With so much noise, it was most likely another member of their party, so he didn't bother to drop his shirt, although he made certain his sword was in easy reach, just in case he was wrong.

He relaxed as soon as he identified Aligrine stepping down the bank, carrying a small basket of soiled clothing. She stopped when she saw him, clearly surprised to find someone there, although a blush and small smile came to her face upon recognizing him.

"You shouldn't be out walking alone this far from camp," he said, dunking his shirt in the water again.

She scowled, clearly not happy by the rather tart greeting. "I'm always up this early."

"And that's why you were outside of camp yesterday morning, when the attack happened," he reminded her, his tone not quite harsh, but far from kind. He looked up, seeing her expression, and gave a sigh. He was in a foul mood. It wasn't fair of him to take it out on the girl. "They would have taken you, you know," he explained, his tone softening. "If Janis and your father hadn't stopped them, they would have carried you off and what they do to prisoners is worse than death. You shouldn't go off on your own."

Her face paled slightly, and her eyes dropped, giving good indication that she'd been properly chastised for her actions. "I'm sorry," she said.

"No need to be sorry to me. Best not to do it again, though," he said, turning back to wringing out his shirt.

"Would you mind staying, then, so I won't be alone here?"

The question was innocent enough, but Kili caught the hope in her tone. She'd been sweet on him since the start of the trip and it didn't help that he'd saved her life. Common sense told him to take his soggy shirt and go back to change into his clean trousers, but his job was to ensure the safety of the party. "If you can be quick about it. I'd rather not die of exposure," he said, indicating his lack of attire.

She nodded, but then frowned, her eyes quickly looking away in embarrassment at his state of undress. "I'm sorry. Maybe we should head back."

"I was joking. I'm actually not that cold. Finish your washing. I can wait."

Her eyes flicked up again to look at him and the blush that he'd seen when she brought him honey cakes returned to her cheeks as she knelt down to begin her task.

"Your father is well?" Kili asked, making conversation to bridge the awkward silence.

The inquiry brought out a smile. "He's dizzy, but much better. I'm glad we are almost to the Brandywine. Traveling isn't pleasant with a head injury," she told him. A fond smile lifted her lips as she thought of her father. "He's brave to the rest of you, but he spent all day complaining to me."

Kili didn't know the man, but his daughter's mild grumbling said much. If he was well enough to complain, then he was likely going to return to full health soon enough, which was good news for all. "And your brother?" he asked, thinking of the impish young lad.

She rinsed another item as she spoke. "He's frightened, but he's more determined than ever to learn to use his wooden sword. He's asked Janis to practice with him."

Kili chuckled, remembering the boy practicing with his toy. "Well, with Janis left-handed for the time-being, it might be a fair fight."

She laughed warmly. "How is your leg?" she asked, frowning as she looked at the large gash in his trousers.

He shrugged. "I've had worse. Maradin is a fair hand with a needle. She stitched me up well enough."

"Well, she is a seamstress by trade. I suppose there's little difference."

He nodded. "I thought your family was in that trade as well."

"No," she replied. "My father is a weaver, as am I. That's why our wagon is so large, we are traveling with our loom and most of the bolts we made over the winter."

"You expect to find work along the Brandywine?" he asked, since that was their destination. The village there isn't very large, and mostly seasonal. Few stayed for any length of time.

She shook her head, her hands automatically washing, rinsing and wringing as she spoke. "We may sell much our our finished work there, to lighten our load and gain some coin, but we expect to meet up with one of the bigger caravans and continue south."

"You are heading to Rohan?" he asked, noting that his own travels were going in that direction also.

"We have family there. There isn't much for us in Hillsborough since my mother died. Da feels we'll have more opportunity there now that they've rebuilt. If we stayed in South Downs, we must travel every season to sell our wares."

"You're from Rohan originally, then," Kili stated, curious.

Her posture stiffened slightly, indicating that the topic wasn't entirely comfortable for her. "Yes. We left after our village was attacked, just before the great battles began. Our home was in ruins. My father thought we'd have a quieter life in the north."

All knew of the tragic losses at Hornsburg, and the heavy attacks on surrounding settlements before that. The battles hadn't been kind to anyone. Aligrine couldn't have been much more than a child at the time. It would have been a harsh place and there was an appeal to the areas closer to north. There were fewer of the Dunland raiders, and the lowland was far enough from the mountains to have fewer encounters with the nasty creatures that still lived there.

It was silent for a few moments, then she spoke again. "But that was a long time ago. Our family survived, at least for a while. It's time to return home," she concluded, her smile brightening and her eyes flashing with determination – a positive outlook that Kili rather liked.

She scrubbed and wrung the last garment in her basket, giving him a flirtatious smile as she finished with an exaggerated flourish, which he found endearing. She was young – a bit too young for him, though he couldn't help but smile at her efforts to gain his attention.

"What would Callid say about you coming over to talk to me?" he asked, hoping to remind her that Callid had shown obvious disapproval every time she'd even looked in Kili's direction these past two weeks.

She smiled and shook her head. "Callid told me to stay away from you. That you are trouble."

It wasn't entirely a fair assessment, from Kili's perspective, since he did consider himself to be quite honorable. But, for the moment, he didn't disagree, considering the girl's charming infatuation with him. "I'd say you should listen to him, except isn't he a bit old for you?"

That made her laugh, and her laugh was as lovely as she was. "Callid is my cousin. He was the reason we were able to flee safely out of Rohan. He's very protective of us."

Kili failed to keep the stunned look from his face. He couldn't imagine the hardened leader with family of any sort, but it explained why Callid had shown such an interest in this girl. Amusingly enough, it probably also explained the girl's initial interest in Kili from early in the trip, even though he'd paid her no mind – any time you told a youth to stay away, it was a clear reason to spark their interest. He chuckled.

Her laughter quieted quickly and she looked up at him through her lashes. "You saved our lives."

He wrung out his shirt again, just to distract himself, trying not to look into her eyes. They were green. A very attractive shade of green – a color that drew him in like no other. It was overwhelmingly distracting. "I'm paid to protect you all. Nothing more," he said, his voice sounding unconvincing even to his own ears.

"It doesn't mean that I can't thank you," she said, as she stepped closer to him, her head down, but her step almost bold.

He felt his jaw drop, and his hands lowered. She was close and he couldn't help feeling his body react. She was pretty, she was sweet and charming and she was willing. And he didn't even have a shirt on. It was the worst combination.

She placed a hand on his chest and the shirt that had been in his hands dropped to ground with a wet slap. When she stepped even closer, he sucked in a breath.

The pain and loss from his nightmares slipped away, replaced by a bright smile and a warm touch. He stood perfectly still, trapped by desire, and a need to fill the void of a lost love within his heart.

She stepped up on her toes to kiss him and what little weak resolve that he'd held to that point dissolved. Her lips were soft and warm and welcoming, and he was almost immediately lost. This wasn't one of the older women who he'd encountered in the past. She was sweetness and innocence. Her adoration of him was honest and genuine. It made her all the more irresistible.

He kissed back.

He could feel her smile at his response and he wrapped his arms about her waist, pulling her closer. He might have continued, except the dawn finally broke over the horizon, spilling the area with light, and reminding Kili that soon the camp would be awake.

Breaking away from the kiss with some reluctance, he looked down to see her still blushing and biting her lip. "We'd best get back, before they come looking for us," he informed her.

She nodded, a small smile lifting her lips as she looked up at him. He smiled back, reaching down to gather his sloppy shirt, shaking it out. He waited while she gathered her own washing and the pair walked back.

When they walked over the small rise, fully in sight of everyone in camp, they received more than one or two suspicious looks. Kili was still shirtless, his hair damp, and Aligrine continued to blush, a look of guilty happiness on her face as she practically danced back to her father's wagon.

Kili said nothing, walking up to his pack to gather his change of clothing, practically feeling the eyes of Callid on his back. He looked over his shoulder when he sensed the older man approach, quickly tugging on his clean shirt.

"You need to speak to her about wandering off alone. She was lucky I was at the brook to escort her back," Kili said without turning around.

Callid's response was a low growl. "Don't lie to me."

"It's not a lie," Kili said, fastening the ties on his shirt and facing the group's leader. "She found me at the bank. I waited while she washed the blood out of her father's clothes."

Callid was not only older and the picture of authority, but he was also much taller. He wasted none of his ability to intimidate as he towered over Kili and glared. "That's not all."

Kili scowled. He didn't like being questioned, and Callid wasn't a good enough friend to know all of his business. "What is this about? She told me you're her cousin, so you can't be interested in her."

"You can't be interested in her either. And we have a job to do. There's five days of travel ahead of us, and I don't need any trouble."

x

 **A/N – and I repeat, Aligrine will not be a major character, but we'll let her crush on Kili a bit – and get him into a bit of trouble, because he is a bit reckless, as we all know. So, please review. I do promise that familiar characters are coming around chapter 4, so I'm curious to know if the original ones are keeping you interested or not.**


	3. The Problem with Recklessness

**A/N – First, thank you, thank you, thank you for the thoughtful reviews. You are awesome.**

 **Second, about locations in this story: Kili's journey travels around a bit, so a map of middle earth may help you visualize. Most places I mention can be looked up on the lotr dot wikia dot com . The map I used most often for reference www dot ititches dot**

 **I do have several made up settlements. Hillsborough is east of the Shire, maybe 100 miles southeast of Bree, and it is literally in the middle of nowhere, but gives a central point for Kilian's travels. Sam Ford, in the books, is not a settlement, but just a river crossing, so I made up a place nearby.**

 **I tried to keep travel times realistic, assuming a wagon could cover maybe 20 miles a day, depending on weather and road conditions. Middle earth is not a small place, so travel can take weeks or months – unlike in the movies. :)**

xxxxx

A cold, icy rain fell the next day, making travel miserable and putting Kili in an even more foul mood. Not only had he lost the regular companionship of Janis during the day, due to the lad having to ride in one of the wagons but Callid had turned a cold shoulder to him and made sure to give him the least favorable mid-watch at night. Kili couldn't entirely blame him. Of all the people in camp, the leader knew Kili during travels, and had seen him break more than a heart or two. While Kili was unhappy about the situation, he couldn't blame the leader for his decision.

That night, Kili settled under a tarp that had been erected near the fire for his cold, miserable late watch duty. It gave a small amount of shelter against the spring rain but it did little good against the chill of the wind. He checked the area, stoked the fire, put a pot of water on to make himself a strong, hot tea, and settled down for his watch, listening to the snores of the various travelers, all tucked safely under the shelter of their wagons, tent-like drapes around the sides to grant privacy and shelter.

About an hour into his quiet, wet night, the sound of movement brought him to alert. He relaxed once he identified the noise as one of the party and, a few moments later, a hooded figure moved to join him under the tarp. It wasn't unusual for someone to get up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep for one reason or another, especially in a group so large but Kili wasn't in the mood for company, that is, until the person dropped the hood of her cloak.

"May I join you?" Aligrine asked softly.

For some reason, her small smile warmed him and pulled him from his lonely thoughts. With a quick smile, he moved over, giving her the drier of the seats nearest the fire. The rain remained cold, almost on the verge of a wet snow, and she took the seat, huddling close to him for warmth.

He was about to speak, but as soon as he opened his mouth to form the first word, she interrupted by speaking first. "Before you ask, my father is fine," she said with a smile.

He chuckled, his laugh warming him further. "Glad to hear it, but you take away my best way to start a conversation with you."

"I could go back to making honey cakes to bring to you."

"That would be appreciated. I've missed them these past few days."

She smiled at that. "With taking care of Da and all this rain, it's been impossible to cook properly."

He nodded to acknowledge her words but he said nothing more. They sat in front of the fire, her looking between it and him, while he scanned the perimeter of the camp, not relaxing in his duty.

"You don't like talking to me," she said, sounding disappointed.

He laughed but didn't look at her. "Callid doesn't like me talking to you. There's a difference."

"He's not my keeper."

"Perhaps but, he is mine, at least for the duration of this trip," he told her, giving a glance over to see her scowl, although the expression was not unattractive. He saw the stubbornness in her eyes and liked it.

"Well, we don't need to talk," she suggested flirtatiously.

Again, he laughed. "I think that's what he's most afraid of."

She ducked her head, blushing again, and he noticed that she was shivering. He wrapped an arm around her, mostly because he wanted a reason to do so and was rewarded when she snuggled toward him. It felt...nice, comfortable, welcoming. He suppressed giving a deep sigh.

"You should go in. It's too cold out tonight," he told her.

"It's no warmer inside. I gave Da my extra blanket. I want him to rest so he can recover faster."

Kili nodded, his hand rubbing her shoulders lightly to warm her. He liked it far, far too much. His current feelings conflicting with all logic. "My bedroll is in Baynir's wagon. Over there," he said, pointing. "There's an extra blanket in it. Take it and go get some rest."

She pulled away slightly to look up at him. "I couldn't. What would you use when your watch ends?"

He smiled kindly. "I'll manage. I need to be up for a while yet. The cold doesn't bother me much." He removed his arm and gave her a nudge to indicate she should go on her way.

Reluctantly, she stood but before leaving, she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "It would seem you're saving me for a second time. But I promise I will make it up to you."

He watched her go, with a particularly happy smile on his face.

X

He awoke the next morning to an odd noise, a growl that seemed at an odd pitch. It was still early, but he'd been sleeping near the fire to keep warm, so it was expected that sounds of the camp would rouse him early, but this was a highly unusual noise.

He opened one eye and looked about. Aside from Taromir, who was on the late watch, only one or two had begun stirring, although none seemed concerned. Again, the strange noise was made, and Kili was able to pinpoint that it came from behind one of the wagons.

Deciding that he'd likely not be sleeping any more anyway, he rose and stretched and wandered in the direction of the noise, half worried that he'd find something akin to a traveler relieving himself or something equally distasteful.

Instead, he found Aranar, jumping from rocks, over logs, and rolling in the wet grass, swinging his toy wooden sword with all his might while his sister looked on with bored amusement. With each mighty leap, he released the strange grunting noise that had awoken Kili.

"Ugh!" he grunted, as he hacked his sword at a sapling, knocking several leaves loose. As he finished the mighty effort, he noticed Kili and stopped, grinning in triumph.

"Practicing again, I see," he said to the boy fondly.

He didn't miss that Aligrine had suddenly sat up, far more alert. "Did you wake your sister early so that she could watch over you?"

"Nah. She usually tries to practice with me, but she said she was tired today."

He looked over at the girl with amusement, knowing that she'd been up late.

She shrugged, motioning toward her brother. "I don't know much and there's nobody around his own age on this trip."

Kili looked at the boy seriously. "I still want you to hide if we are attacked," he said firmly, watching the boy's face fall with disappointment. "But it doesn't mean you can't practice until the day that you earn yourself a real weapon, and if you do, you should be doing things properly, so you don't get bad habits." The lad lightened, realizing that Kili was going to give him a lesson.

He turned to the girl. "And you should practice too."

She appeared surprised.

He motioned for her to get up, and quickly found a small stick for her to use. He grabbed her hand, drawing her closer to her brother, and gave the stick to her. "I don't expect you to battle either, but if someone gets close, I want you comfortable enough with a dagger or knife to be able to protect yourself. I may not be near enough to help next time."

She nodded and, although he suspected she only began the lesson because it garnered attention from him, she learned quickly, following his instructions with a fair amount of precision.

He spent the next half hour or so giving the pair pointers on very simple tactics – things like drawing a blade and where to strike. He had them practice. Neither was going to overpower an opponent, but if either of them could pull a dagger quickly and get in a single cut that could incapacitate an attacker, they'd be safer for it.

The weather warmed over the next day, as they finally reached the main road and turned north, heading toward Sam Ford. There was a village a day's journey west from there, along the Brandywine River, where most of the travelers would end their journey. From there, Callid would stay a short time, and return with the Hillsborough merchants after they finished their trading. Janis was expected to return home with them.

For others who might be traveling elsewhere, such as north to the Shire, or south for the long summer-long trek to Rohan, they would stay until another group gathered to go in their desired direction.

Kili had every intention of heading south, and there was something to be gained in knowing that he would not be alone in that journey. He took a bite of his daily honey cake and smiled warmly at the idea. He liked the girl and wasn't opposed to spending more time with her. Aligrine had, true to her word, made him honey cakes every morning and practiced her blade lessons every evening – much to Callid's annoyance.

They camped at Sam Ford for their last night on the road. Janis was doing well - his arm seemed to be on the mend, although it would be several weeks before he would be able to fight again. Kili had charmed the seamstress who'd mended his leg to mend his tattered trousers as well. He was looking forward to getting to the village and having a long, hot bath and a good night's sleep or two on a real bed.

He settled into his bedroll early, once again sleeping a bit away from the others. Not by choice, since he was normally a friendly sort, but because it was his duty as a watchman, and he was paid well because he was quite capable at it. Having the mid-watch every night was wearing on his sleep, so it was easier to forego the after dinner conversations and catch up on rest.

He slept lightly, out of habit and necessity of his job, and was wakened only an hour or two later when he sensed someone approach. As the steps drew near, he kept his eyes closed, feigning sleep, his hand moving toward his ever-present sword.

Defense wasn't necessary, though. The footsteps were too light and he recognized the gait easily. A moment of impish playfulness overcame him and he decided to surprise the intruder. When she drew near, he reached up, capturing her around the waist, pulling her down and rolling on top of her. She let out an involuntary squeak before he could put his hand over her mouth.

He looked over toward the ever-present campfire, noting that the guard on duty was Janis, who was now peering into the darkness, trying to identify the sound. Kili placed a finger over his lips, indicating to Aligrine to be quiet.

After a few moments, Janis seemed satisfied that nothing was amiss, and turned back to making himself some tea, awkwardly, since his right arm was still immobile. Kili waited until the lad was engrossed in his task before turning back to the girl currently pinned beneath him.

"You shouldn't be here," he whispered.

"It is the last night. I wanted to see you," she said simply.

"You see me every day. And, it's dark right now."

He could almost feel her pout. "You know what I mean."

"I know."

"I promised to thank you," she said.

"And you brought me treats, for which I'm quite grateful," he said. He didn't want to be evasive. He knew exactly what she was hoping for, and he was using all his self-control to keep from giving in.

She reached up, her fingers tracing along the side of his face, brushing the light beard. He closed his eyes, fighting the urge to touch her. "Do you dislike me so?" she asked.

"You know that's not true."

She lifted her head to kiss him and, just like the time by the brook, he couldn't resist. It was pleasant enough, welcoming enough and the cool darkness of the night offered more than enough privacy.

He gave in completely, hiding from his demons and haunted memories in the soft willing girl beneath him. He kissed along her neck, her fingers digging into his thick, chestnut colored hair and he found it difficult to remain quiet, keeping well in mind that they were not quite alone.

She was eager, too eager, it seemed, her small hands exploring under his shirt, reaching around to run along the muscles of his back. He raised his head to look at her in the dim light, to see her smiling in total delight. He kissed her again, his hand reaching to cup her breast and stopped short in surprise. Her cloak had fallen open to reveal that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

He pulled away and she made a noise of disappointment. "What's wrong?"

Everything was wrong. He was on duty. He was unable to commit to any woman. He liked her well-enough, but love was out of the question for the moment. And she was far too young.

He shook his head, unable to say any of it in words. Instead, all he could utter was, "You should go back."

"But..."

Noises from the main camp disrupted her from saying more. Something was amiss. Both turned to see what might be wrong, and Kili reached for his sword, his ears alert for any sound of approaching danger, ready to protect the girl if necessary.

After a few moments, Callid appeared in the firelight, clearly sleepy and more than a little angry. "Have you seen her?"

Janis shook his head negatively, looking surprised and worried.

The words drifted all too clearly to the couple's ears. Somebody had taken notice that Aligrine was not in her tent with her family. She gasped.

Half suspecting the girl's location, Callid immediately turned to where Kili was supposedly sleeping. His eyes clearly not seeing them in the darkness but it would only be moments before he walked over.

Kili scrambled to tug on his boots, shielding the inappropriately dressed girl behind him. He got up quickly, motioning for her to not move and walked toward the leader. "What's wrong?" he asked, hoping to sound innocent.

Callid was close enough to peer over his shoulder, seeing the girl huddled in the younger man's sleeping area. Without saying a word, he punched Kili soundly in the jaw.

X

When they reached the small town, Kili was quickly released from his duties. After unpacking his horse, all he wanted to do was go and find himself an ale. Janis found him in the stables, and was completely undeterred by the shorter man's angry glower.

"At least he didn't murder you."

Kili worked his stiff jaw, then turned back to removing belongings from his horse, putting far more effort into checking the straps and ties than was necessary. "I deserved it."

Janis looked toward the main group, where everyone was busy unpacking their wares, some preparing temporary stalls or camps in the main market area. None seemed to even glance in Kili's direction. "I did a poor job of it," Janis said apologetically. "I should have noticed her moving about. Or, at least done a better job distracting Callid until you could get her hidden away."

The other shrugged. "I should have sent her back right away."

"So, you didn't encourage her?"

The dark-haired man gave his friend a deep scowl. "Do you think so little of me?"

Janis' eyes widened, clearly sorry that he'd made such an implication. "It's just..."

It was just that Kili had managed to have a woman in almost every settlement that he'd set foot. Only this one was much younger and far more innocent than his usual companions.

"Never mind," Kili said. "It's not surprising if they all think I did something to entice her. Probably better for her reputation in the end." He turned back to unnecessarily checking his mount.

"Callid says he's not making the trip back to Hillsborough."

Kili perked up, surprised at the bit of news.

"Says he's going to lead the next trip to Rohan."

Something told Kili that he wasn't going to be hired to join that particular convoy.

A few minutes later, Callid walked into the small tavern and sat across from Kili, his fist holding a pouch of gold coin – payment for completing the job. He slammed the pouch onto the table, making Janis jump. Kili, however, merely looked at his employer.

"I should kill you for the mess you've made."

Kili couldn't disagree, but didn't care to agree either, so he answered by taking a sip of his ale, ignoring the comment.

"I didn't violate the girl," Kili stated. "I was trying to send her away."

Callid scowled, staring at the younger man menacingly. "I almost believe you. But, it doesn't matter. It appears that you did, and that is just as bad."

Kili groaned, closing his eyes, as if in pain. Well, he actually was in pain. He couldn't even enjoy his nice hot meal and ale, due to his aching jaw. But, an even worse pain was that of his conscience. He knew he deserved Callid's reprimand.

"By the way," Callid added. "Tanager would be here now instead of me, if he could. Best that he was injured, or you might not have survived last night."

"He's a merchant, Callid, not a warrior, and at least fifteen years my senior. Do you really think he would have bested me in a fight?"

"Never underestimate the tenacity of an angry father," came the leader's terse reply.

"I suppose I don't blame him."

Callid shook his head at the response and looked at Kili for a moment, as if considering something. He took a deep breath before he said his next words. "If he can't kill you, he wants you to marry her."

That made Kili drop his tankard back down on the table before taking a gulp. "What?"

Marriage. The word hit him like a mace. He couldn't say that the idea hadn't been crossing his mind more often of late, knowing that short relationships with random women were not what he really wanted. But, to entertain the idea seriously for a situation like this was not what he'd expected.

"If you want to continue south with them, that's the only thing I'll accept," Callid added.

The look of disbelief on Kili's face might have been comical in other circumstances. "I was only nice to the girl. Saved her life!"

"And that of her father," Callid added calmly. "He owes you and knows it. He also knows that his daughter is a treasure, and he's willing to let this all pass peacefully if you do right by her."

Callid stared hard at his friend, although the anger was gone, replaced with concern. "Look, Kilian, even if nothing happened, you know as well as I that, if you stay with this group, something eventually will happen. You'll ruin her reputation and break her family's heart. I can't allow that."

Dumbfounded, Kili considered his friend's words and he couldn't deny that they were true. He also knew, deep in his soul, that it was time to change his ways. If he desired a female companion, it was only right that he do it the right way. Aligrine was charming, and had a mix of stubbornness and determination that he enjoyed. She'd make a lovely wife for someone. Perhaps even himself.

Kili dropped his head, his eyes looking up at Callid through his mane of dark hair. "You can't seriously think that this is a good idea. You know that I wouldn't be the best choice for her."

"Maybe, but it might be the best choice for you. We both know you aren't the type to be alone and it's the only way I'll keep you on when we go on to Rohan."

"So, it's true that you won't be returning to Hillsborough." Kili said.

"Changed my mind," the other said, without explanation. Not that any was needed. Tanager and his family were kin, and Callid was staying with them on their journey to protect them, not only from orcs and raiders, but from men like Kili. Kili dropped his head in shame.

Looking back up at the older man, Kili replied,"You haven't the experience to lead that route. You don't know the Greenway well enough."

"I suppose you do?"

Kili shrugged. "I can't answer that, and you know it."

"We won't be going right away. Tanager needs time to rest and heal, so we'll stay on until our merchants here finish their business and start the return to Hillsborough. We'll probably pick up other migrants looking to journey south."

That was good news. If they joined with other groups the long summer journey would be safer. Now that Rohan and Gondor were rebuilding, more refugees were returning home.

"I'll give you a few days to think about it but, until then, you don't go near her. If I catch you even looking in her direction, I'll kill you."

xxxxx

 **A/N – Well, again, hope this doesn't discourage the Kiliel fans (if I have any left), but I did say she'd get him into trouble. :) And yes, Kili is too flirty – but he's so lonely right now. Forgive him.**


	4. Enter, the elf

Kili wandered about the merchant square hoping to distract himself. Unfortunately, the nameless village by the Brandywine offered little for distraction. It wasn't so much a village as a seasonal settlement. There were a handful of permanent structures and a small fishing community, but most of the town grew in summer as migrants from all directions came to meet and trade. As with all such communities, there were the typical contingent of unsavory characters, looking to make a profit, but it was still early in the season.

"Marriage? Are you truly considering it?" Janis asked again in disbelief.

While he normally enjoyed his young friend's company, at this particular time, the lad was being a bit of a nuisance. "Surprisingly, I am."

"But, how can you be certain?" Janis asked.

"Is anyone ever truly certain?" Kili countered. He'd been thinking about the proposition for days, weighing the possibilities. Kili's mind wrapped back to his nightmares. They were less frequent when he was sleeping in a warm bed, instead of out in the open, but the memories of them were clear. The woman he'd loved was gone from him, on a cold cliff, most likely dead. She'd looked badly injured, and he couldn't reach her, just as surely as she couldn't reach him. Perhaps, it was time to let her go.

"Surely, you don't love her. You hardly know her. And she hardly knows you."

"I'm fairly certain she knows nothing of this. Callid and her father are giving me the ultimatum to make certain that my intentions stay honorable."

And, Kili thought, they were right to do so. The journey to Rohan would take the entire summer. If he'd been tempted after only a few days with the girl, there was little doubt he'd find his way into deeper trouble by the time the journey was half over.

"It won't matter," Kili said. "I like her well enough. I think I could be happy."

Janis' normally friendly demeanor turned sour. "Maybe, but will she?"

The lad's words weighed heavily on him. Would it be fair to marry a girl without the love that she likely craved? At the moment, her feelings for him were based on girlish fantasies and a moment of heroism. Such feelings would fade in the near future, even if he had every intention of being kind to her.

With sudden clarity, he realized that he was not going south to Rohan. His answers, if there were any there, would have to wait.

"You're right, Janis," he said sadly.

X'

He was drunk and he knew it, just as much as he knew that what he was doing was wrong but, once again, his desperate need for human companionship, and a fantasy of regaining a lost love, overcame his moral objections. He pushed aside his nagging conscience and allowed himself to become lost in the moment, pretending he could feel something that he knew was long gone.

After deciding that marriage to a sweet girl who would likely make him moderately happy was something out of his reach, he went to Callid and told him that he'd not be joining the group when they began their journey south.

Then, he respectfully asked to talk to Aligrine. In the past, he'd rarely said goodbyes to his female companions. Daria had known that one day he'd leave, and those before her had had an understanding that he was transient. But he couldn't do that to this girl. She was too naive, and her father had only wanted to keep her from being taken advantage of during the long journey to Rohan. The worst part was seeing her tears when he'd told her that it wasn't fair to her, that he couldn't love her the way she deserved.

He'd tried to be kind. But that didn't help with the guilt.

So, he crawled into the tavern on the lower floor of the inn, sat heavily next to Janis and ordered pint after pint of ale.

"Are you all right?" Janis had asked.

Kili just shrugged, his eyes unfocused. Eventually, he responded, "I wish I knew." Not that he loved the girl, but he wanted a companion, just as much as he seemed incapable of keeping one.

"Your time will come, Kili," the blond said, with far more wisdom in his voice than he should for his lack of years.

"I don't think it will," the man with the deep chestnut hair replied, taking another gulp of his ale and signaling for the barmaid to bring another. "Being alone is my lot. I'm sure. I'm in love with a woman who doesn't exist."

"Are your certain?"

"As certain as anything in my memory," he said, his voice slurred.

Janis tried to be encouraging. "There are other girls."

Indeed, there were. In a transient village such as the one they were in, there were always maids willing to keep a man company, often for a fare. Kili looked up and saw a woman smiling at him. She had red hair. He liked red hair. He stood unsteadily, waved off Janis' comments, and walked over toward her.

Which was how he found himself now, drunk and knowing he was doing wrong, but too angry with his own situation to care. For the moment, he imagined the girl with red hair was the one he'd lost in his dreams.

It was a pleasant fantasy, and he let the world fall away in a whirlwind of physical contact - until he was rudely jolted back to reality by a loud hammering on the door.

"What?" he muttered, partly to himself, partly to no one in particular as he pulled away from his partner in confusion. It took a moment for his inebriated mind to conclude that the banging noise was indeed continuing, even louder than before. And the person creating the noise was also shouting his name.

He looked down worriedly at the naked girl beneath him. "You aren't married, are you?"

Her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head negatively, appearing to be just as confused by the interruption as he.

The pounding noise repeated and Kili, concerned that the door was going to be opened whether he wanted it to or not, jumped out of the bed, pulling on his trousers haphazardly. He grabbed a dagger, as his temper flared. "What?" he yelled, ready to rip the interloper to bits as he yanked the door open.

Janis looked down at him, a strange, almost apologetic look on his face. Before Kili could reprimand him, the tall blond placed both his hands on the shorter man's shoulders, a gesture that was almost reassuring, despite the urgency in his eyes. "You have to come with me, quick!"

Kili took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself before murdering his friend, and glared at the lad. It was a look that might have made a smaller, or at least a more knowledgeable man give pause, but Janis continued, unperturbed. He waved his splinted arm about enthusiastically as he spoke, "Someone's recognized you!"

The words hit him like a lightening bolt. "What?" he said, for the third time, realizing that he must sound something like a idiot, but it seemed that no other words would come out. He was almost afraid to ask further.

Janis grinned down at him eagerly. "Downstairs, a ranger referred to you by name. Said he'd not seen you in years."

"He said this to you?"

"No, he was talking to another man. I was just lucky to overhear. I came up to find you..."

But Kili wasn't listening. He was too busy tugging on his boots and shirt, barely sparing a glance at the girl in the bed. She glared at him, trying to struggle into her clothing and maintain her modesty in front of Janis. Kili muttered a half-hearted, "Sorry," to her before charging out of the room and down the stairs, Janis right on his heels.

"Where is he?" Kili demanded, looking about the room.

"In the corner, by the window," Janis said, pointing.

Both turned to the corner in question, only to see an empty table.

Kili looked about the room, almost in a panic. "Do you see him elsewhere? Is he still here?"

But the tavern was less than half full. It was late and most patrons were leaving for the night. Janis was scanning the room, he turned to Kili and shook his head.

Grabbing Janis forcefully, he shoved his friend against the wall. "Were you certain? Was he really talking about me? What exactly did he say?"

Janis looked frightened. "Yes, I'm certain. He described you, asked the barkeep if he knew you, or where you'd gone. I said nothing. I thought it best to get you."

The shorter man hung his head, releasing the grip on his friend. Janis had done the right thing to give no information to the stranger. Instead, he'd gone straight to Kili so that he could evaluate the man's intentions for himself. "You did right, Janis."

"He can't be far..." Janis offered helpfully.

Both young men quickly turned to the barkeep, hoping that he knew where the ranger had gone. Unfortunately, neither he, nor any of the few remaining patrons revealed any information, or at least any information that they were willing to share.

They checked the street, now empty for the night and even bothered to wake the innkeeper, who grumpily told them that no rangers were inhabiting his inn. It was not unusual for rangers to sleep out in the open, away from crowded inns. Rangers were strange in that way - they liked to keep to themselves.

"All I know is that they were headed north," the barkeep informed them tersely, after taking a small handful of coin from Kili.

North. Kili frowned and looked crossly at Janis. He'd planned to go south toward Rohan or even Gondor. He had hope that someone in the larger cities might provide his answers. There was nothing in the north but the Shire and the mountains of Ered Luin - tiny settlements that nobody really bothered with, unless they were on their way elsewhere. Kili pounded his fist on the worn wooden plank that served as a bar. Going north would delay him, but something deep in his soul told him that he needed to go.

He looked over at Janis, his expression close to desperate. "I have to find him. This is the only hint I've gotten in five years!" he said, his voice almost breaking with emotion.

His tall, blond friend shrugged, lifting his bound arm slightly. "Well, then I guess I'll be going north with you," he said with a grin.

x

It was impressive how quickly they were able to travel without the cumbersome bulk of wagons and travelers that Kili was accustomed to escorting. Yes, there was safety in numbers, but there was speed and stealth when traveling light and Kili found that he was more than comfortable with the change. He noted that, since rangers traveled in much the same manner, it was no wonder that they seemed to move like ghosts throughout the countryside.

Which was exactly their current goal: to find a ghost.

"Are you certain that he's gone toward Ered Luin?" Janis asked for the fourth time.

Each time, Kili's answer became less positive. Rangers might go anywhere. Just because they'd heard that he'd gone north, there was no guarantee that he was headed toward any particular settlement. "We travel to the next town north. If we don't find him, there's always the chance that there's another ranger from his group in the area, and they might know me as well, or they might know how to find him."

Janis nodded, his smile bright and determination in his eyes. He reminded Kili of another, somewhere in the depths of his past, but Kili couldn't place the name or face. The touch of the memory was both fond and painful, so he questioned his need to know. He'd awoken in South Downs less than a year after the Great Battles of Rohan and Gondor and Mordor. It was possible that the pain of his past was tied to the tragedy and loss suffered on those battlefields.

Perhaps all that was back there was death, and pain and loss. Maybe he'd forgotten because he wanted to forget.

But the moment of logic passed, and the burning need to know reignited. He spurred his horse forward, his eyes darting the path in the hope that they'd find this mysterious man.

One week later, they entered the town of Michel Delving. The town was modest place, just on the western edge of the Shire, boasting at a mere two inns and taverns, and filled with hobbits. Although small in more ways than one, since most buildings were hobbit-sized, it was the largest settlement that Janis had ever seen and the lad looked about with enthusiasm every time they turned onto a new street. Wares of dwarven make seemed to be common in the vendor shops, iron and steel apparently easily transported from the settlements in the Blue Mountains. Lacework and foods from the Shire were on display everywhere, along with crafted furniture and various utensils and tools and plenty of linen and wool products.

Kili bypassed most of the vendor rows, although he did purchase a new linen shirt, since it would be preferable to have an alternative to his winter woolens for the upcoming warm season. He pulled the wide-eyed Janis along, eager to continue the search for the ranger.

By the end of the day, they'd settled in at the only tavern that seemed large enough for "tall folk" as the hobbits called them – the hobbits were shy of strangers and tended to keep to their own kind. Yet, in the inn, the occupants were a surprisingly interesting and varied mix of folk. Considering that the town lacked the size of kingdoms like Gondor, it had the luxury of being near the dwarven forges in the north, which drew trade, and with trade there was always the tendency to draw many different wanderers.

For the moment, with no work, they needed to be conservative with their remaining coin, so they planned to only stay one night at the inn. If they chose to stay longer, they would need to set up camp outside, away from the settlement, or find work.

Janis was apparently as entertained by the crowded room as he'd been by the vendor stalls and Kili was cheered by his friend's optimism. The younger man was cheerful and downing a few too many drinks, but Kili allowed his friend the indulgence. They were just finishing their meal, taking turns to scan the faces of patrons in the room, when the boy eagerly peered over Kili's shoulder. "I think this is the first time I've seen an actual dwarf. I thought their kind never left the mountains," Janis remarked.

Kili perked up in interest. In his life of the past five years, he'd not encountered the creatures either, although he'd seen almost every other type of being on his travels. He quickly turned to look over his shoulder, in the direction that Janis had indicated.

Indeed, it was a true dwarf, with a full red beard and long, braided hair. He had a sour expression and appeared to be quite drunk, although clearly having a wondrously fun time poking fun at the blond elf seated across from him who had a large mug and apparently was attempting to get drunk as well. It was a rather amusing sight.

The dark-haired man laughed and turned back to his friend. "Never thought I'd see a sight like that."

Janis laughed in return, raising his tankard. "I always thought those sort hated each other."

A touch of a memory vaguely came to Kili's mind but nothing clear enough to pull him from his good mood. The point seemed too minor to fret over. "Agreed. Never heard of the like."

Janis continued to watch, too drunk to care about being rude in his observations. "The elf looks to be drowning his sorrows and the dwarf seems to be trying to cheer him."

Kili chuckled. "What would elves have to be sorrowful about? They live forever, don't they?"

Janis frowned. "You should know that they lost many of their own kind at Hornsburg."

Feeling righteously chastised, Kili's smile faded. The tales of the battles in Rohan, Gondor and Mordor were horrific, at best. Even the far kingdoms east of the Misty Mountains had suffered great losses among all peoples - including elves and dwarves. "I know. They just always seem to behave as if they are so much better than the rest of us. It bothers me," he said.

"Have you ever seen one before?"

Kili drew on his limited memories. The mention of the battle bothered him. Had he been there? Had he fought to defend the Rohan mountain keep? It was not in him to back down from such a fight and his skills in fighting would indicate that he'd likely fought somewhere, but his memories began well after the the defeat of Mordor.

"Only in passing on the road. They spoke very little to anyone and, when they did, it was only business."

"I've only seen a few, but I always thought of them being much wiser, having lived so long and seen so much. There are many stories..." the younger man said, his voice trailing off in more than a bit of admiration.

"Yes, brave and all that," Kili agreed half-heartedly, although he had to concur that the elves fought well in an almost hopeless cause at Helm's Deep. He looked over at the blond elf, and something pricked at the back of his mind. "Just something about that one annoys me."

Kili continued to watch forlorn-looking elf with no little skepticism as the blond downed another tankard and the dwarf gave him a consoling pat on the shoulder. "It would seem that all his years didn't teach him to cope any better than the rest of us," he stated with resignation as he raised his own tankard.

Just as he spoke, the elf looked up and stared at him, as if he'd heard the condescending remark - not that Kili cared about that. But, after a moment, the elf's eyes opened wide in recognition and no small amount of anger.

Kili cringed, once again cursing his missing memories. Apparently, this elf didn't like him and it was very much to his disadvantage not knowing why.

The elf stood up, his stance showing nothing but anger and an eagerness to fight.

"Do you know him?" Janis asked, somewhat shakily.

"I don't know," the brunet replied with all honesty.

Janis, ever the gentle giant, stood up, albeit not quite steadily, his hands moving in a placating manner as the elf stalked toward them threateningly. He ignored Janis entirely, pushing past the large lad, and stopped short, staring down at Kili. "You!"

Kili, feeling grateful to be sober at the moment, also put his hands up and attempted to appear as innocent as possible. Elves were notoriously good fighters - no man wanted to cross one. However, it was highly unusual to see one so riled with almost no provocation.

"We don't know you," Janis said. "Have we done something to offend?"

The tall elf finally glanced at Janis for a moment, his brow lifting as if considering the words but then turned his cold stare back to Kili. "You do not know me?" he said with disbelief in his eyes. "What is your name?" he demanded.

Suddenly, they were aware of the dwarf, shoving his arm against the elf's hip. "C'mon now. We both know ye can't hold yer drink. No causin' trouble."

The elf looked down at his companion. "I am unimpaired."

"Aye," the dwarf agreed. "But yer not in yer right mind tonight," he said, his voice dropping to an almost comforting tone, for a dwarf. "Leave these lads be. It can wait 'til morning."

Then, as the elf dropped his gaze and started to turn away, the dwarf looked at the two men, as if to give a reassuring nod to the both of them - and his eyes rested on Kili. "By Durin's mighty axe!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide in recognition, although of a far more welcoming tone than the elf had exhibited.

Again, the elf's eyes riveted back to Kili and now both of the strangers were staring at him, one in disbelief and the other with accusation.

"It can't be!" the dwarf muttered.

"Oh, but it is. Ask him his name," the elf said coldly.

Kili slowly rose from his seat, his hand reaching for a dagger that he kept at his side, ready to fight the pair of them, if need be. "Kilian," Kili replied, fully aware of how awkward it sounded to not announce his unknown family's name after his own. "Kilian, of South Downs." It was as close to the truth as he could do.

The elf frowned, although his critical gaze never wavered.

Then, the dwarf's face erupted in a smile so wide that Kili thought the creature's face might break. "Kili! By Durin's beard, how did you survive?"

Then, his gaze wandered up and down, measuring him in some way. He muttered, "And how did you get so tall?"

Tall was hardly a term used to describe him and Kili cautiously stepped back, because the dwarf seemed to be ready to hug him or something equally absurd. "Do I know you?"

The dwarf's face fell. "You don't recognize me? Yer own cousin?"

At that remark, all three - Kili, Janis and the elf - turned to stare incredulously at the dwarf.

"Cousin?" the elf said, clearly in disbelief.

"It might have been more than eighty years, but I know my own kin when I see him," the dwarf stated with utmost certainty, pointing at the dark-haired man.

The elf looked a little ill, and more than a little disappointed. "Does that mean I can't kill him?"

x

 **A/N – And there you have it, folks! Let me tell you, that writing Gimli is one of my favorite parts of this story. Everyone else is so reserved (except maybe for Janis) and Gimli just speaks his mind and I love that about him. And, yes, the questionable timeline is now defined. We are roughly six years after Frodo destroyed the Ring, and maybe two years after Frodo, Bilbo and the others sail west. My math says that's about 84 years after the Battle of Five Armies.**

 **And, no more Kili/OC – at least for a long while.**


	5. Not Quite an Answer

**A/N - Happy New Year, everyone. Thank you again to all my reviewers. You are beyond awesome. Sorry for the short chapter, but it really was the best spot to break. I promise to put the next up soon to make up for it.**

x

Kili was still dwelling on the dwarf's words. Eighty years? Knowing that even his grandfather, had he known who that might be, wouldn't be old enough to have known the dwarf eighty years past made the dwarf's claim sound a bit absurd.

He had been hoping to find someone who recognized him but it seemed that this was clearly a case of mistaken identity. These two were clearly not the ranger that he and Janis had been hoping to find, and the elf's comment about killing him brought no comfort whatsoever.

"Well, ye never asked about my kin!" the dwarf shouted at the tall elf, bringing Kili out of his thoughts and riveting his attention back to the odd pair who had pulled away and had been discussing the situation somewhat among themselves. "How was I supposed to know ye'd known the lad?"

The elf appeared as if he'd swallowed something sour. "I thought we'd agreed that past differences were not to be discussed."

The dwarf gave a gruff grunt. "Well, I knew ye'd hailed from the Mirkwood. I shoulda known you were part of that whole mess back in the day," he mumbled. "But, no mind," he said, turning back to Kili. "You are Kili?"

The dwarf knew his name. Kili tried to hide his surprise, although the dwarf might have overheard the name being spoken. He didn't trust either of them, especially the elf, but the dwarf's clear disregard of the elf's feelings gave him at least a small reason to answer.

"I go by that, yes. How do you know me?" he demanded.

The dwarf appeared distrustful, but it was said that was how dwarves always appeared. "How do I know you? Lad, we grew up together. Don't ya remember?"

Janis, probably a bit too drunk to know to hold his tongue, answered for him. "He remembers nothing past five years ago."

Kili shot his friend a dirty look. They did not know this pair well enough to be sharing information so freely. But, Janis didn't see Kili's annoyance because he was busy taking another long sip from his tankard.

But the dwarf continued, unperturbed. "It's Gimli, lad. Gimli, son of Gloin. Ye traveled with my father to Erebor, don't ye remember? Nigh on eighty years ago."

Kili shook his head, denying the encounter. Clearly, it was obvious to any observer that he was no more than mid-twenties. Such a thing was impossible. He dismissed the dwarf's story, but it didn't explain how he might have encountered the elf.

The elf put his foot on the chair nearest to him, and leaned forward, resting his arms across his knee, studying Kili's face with uncomfortable scrutiny. "You remember nothing," he said, his tone cold and almost accusing.

"I swear to you, if I've wronged you, I have no recollection of it."

The elf narrowed his eyes again, as if staring would allow him to see into his mind. Kili blinked uncertainly. There were rumors that some of the high elves could read thoughts. He relaxed and let the elf try to intimidate him, or read his thoughts. He had nothing to hide, at least as far as he could remember. Eventually, the elf turned away, perhaps in thought, or perhaps to leave.

"I heard elves can read thoughts. If you can, then you know I'm hiding nothing."

The elf sneered. "I do not have such an ability."

In a way, Kili was disappointed. It would have been much easier than trying to convince the angry elf of the truth.

"I dunno...," Janis slurred softly into his ear. "Perhaps you've made one of your typical encounters with his wife or maybe his sister..."

Damnable elves and their accursed hearing, the blond elf's eyes riveted back to focus on Kili with unconcealed fury. Janis' remark might have been a bit too accurate.

"Uh-oh," Janis said, looking guilty.

Janis really was too drunk to be part of such a conversation, but Kili wasn't certain if he wanted to send the boy away because, if it came to blows, there was no way that Kili could fight the elf and his dwarven friend at the same time.

Kili's hand landed on his friend's tankard before he could raise it to his lips again, and he pinned the boy with a furious gaze, warning him to keep his wits about him.

Janis, to his credit, got the message and gave an apologetic look, removing his hand from the drink.

"The maid!" the dwarf said excitedly, as if he'd suddenly solved a puzzle, looking up at his elven friend. "This is about the maid?"

The elf said nothing. He merely stood tall and took a deep breath, glaring between the dwarf and Kili. The dwarf wasn't the least bit intimidated. Kili couldn't say the same.

The dwarf, Gimli, finally broke the silence. "Kili, lad, how by Durin's beard did you get yerself tangled up with an elf-lass?"

Janis said nothing, but Kili could see in his friend's eyes that he wanted to know the same thing.

x

He signaled for a tankard of ale. He hadn't been drinking much up til now, but the recent conversation and the fact the the odd dwarf was now pulling a chair up to his table led him to desire a strong drink. Needing to keep his wits about him, an ale would have to do. He refused to let Janis get another round. The boy was dangerously unstable as it was.

"Janis, go up to bed."

"But..."

"We paid for the room. One of us should at least sleep in it." Indeed, he regretted that they'd already acquired a room, since Kili knew, beyond any doubt, that he'd be getting no rest. He'd come to this town, hoping for answers, but what he was hearing was nothing that he'd imagined.

As soon as Janis walked out of earshot, the remaining trio awkwardly seated themselves at the table. He was finally introduced to the elf, Legolas, but that didn't make the elf appear any more friendly. Kili directed his first question to the dwarf. "Who is this maid?" he asked, much to the disapproving look of the elf.

The elf gave a derisive sniff. The dwarf opened his mouth to respond, but the elf interrupted. "It matters not. She is sailing west."

"But it does matter!" the dwarf said sharply to the elf. "Stop being a stubborn sod."

"Perhaps you should pay attention to your own eyes, dwarf. This is only an impostor."

"You wouldn't tell me why she is leaving. Is he the reason?" the dwarf demanded, pointing a stubby finger at Kili.

"She leaves because her work to restore the Greenwood is done," the elf said tiredly, as if he'd grown weary of giving the explanation.

The dwarf slammed his fist down on the table, making a thundering rumble that caused other patrons to glance guardedly in their direction. "Foolish elf! If he was the reason she leaves, perhaps he would be a reason for her to stay. Or would you rather drown yer sorrows night after night? Because I tell ya right now, yer a miserable drunk."

"I am not drunk."

Kili sat back, watching the animated conversation between the odd pair, his curiosity burning. Who was this female they were referring to? He was certain he hadn't been quite so... promiscuous before he'd lost his memory, but there was no way to be certain. But, in the past five years, loneliness had led him to leaving a trail of women at each town he'd occupied. But, how would he possibly have managed to have been affiliated with an elf?

And the odd elf-dwarf duo were leaving out far too many details.

The blond elf studied Kili again. "You still claim to know nothing."

He'd had dreams of a red-headed woman. Had she been an elf? He couldn't recall. Dreams were not always clear and it had never occurred to him to concentrate his gaze on her ears. He'd been far too focused on her piercing green eyes and that glorious red hair, and the tears in her eyes as she was lying wounded, reaching for him. He needed information, but did he dare share those precious memories with these strangers?

The impulsive need to know outweighed his desire for secrecy. "Does she have red hair?" he asked, not willing to betray anything further.

"It's him! It's him!" The dwarf almost bounced in his enthusiasm.

"He could have guessed," the elf said to the dwarf, angrily. Then he turned to Kili. "What do you know?"

Kili pondered for a moment, weighing what he should say to these strangers. It was the encouraging look in the dwarf's eyes that finally made him speak. "The only memory I have, from before my injury, is of a battle on a cliff and a woman with long red hair. She was injured." Again, far abbreviated, but enough information to perhaps provoke them to tell him more.

The elf's eyes narrowed.

"The maid would know," the dwarf encouraged, the tone of his voice abnormally helpful for a dwarf.

The words caused the elf's jaw to tighten. He seemed to consider the dwarf's words for a moment but didn't seem very encouraging when he turned back to Kili. "You seek answers, Kilian of South Downs?" he asked.

The word "desperately" popped into Kili's head in response to the question, but to the elf, he merely nodded.

"Then, we leave immediately. There is no time to waste."

Immediately? Now he truly regretted having paid for the room. He'd been hoping, if not to sleep, at least to have a good bath. He wondered if Janis was sober enough to travel.

"Where are we going?" he asked, grabbing his pack as he stood.

"West," was all the elf replied. "We meet at the stables in an hour."

He looked at the dwarf, trusting that creature far more than the angry elf. "Is he trustworthy?" Kili asked.

"Aye," the dwarf replied, a twinkle lighting his fierce eyes. "Though it takes some time to get used to him. Prickly things, these elves. "


	6. The Grey Havens

**A/N – To my extremely awesome reviewers: You need to know that I had hit a bit of writer's block around chapter 14 (yes, it's written out that far) and one review mentioned something that got me going again. So – you all NEED to know how wonderful and helpful your comments are, no matter how small. Thank you! ( I'll let you know what that comment was when the chapter comes about) :)**

x – x

It was a two day journey west to the Elven port known as the Grey Havens. The small, oddly matched group arrived late in the afternoon and they entered the ornate gateway in silence. Kili found himself in awe. The elvish architecture was captivating, even though the archways and buildings were millennia old.

But it was a somber place and, even though it was an ideal port, no human settlement graced the nearby shores. Sunlight lit the trees and the vine-covered stone columns that marked the entrance to the Elven realm, but even during the day, the area held an aura of mourning.

Moss covered the paths and empty windows told a tale of a place that had once been vibrant and lively, but now only held memories of the glory of the early ages. Now, it was a place where elves ended their long lives in Arda. Elves still remained, although most were only transients – those who came from other places and stayed only until it was time for them to journey westward.

Perhaps that was the price of immortality – at some point, there was a need to move on. The elves left for many reasons, the stories said, but the tales also told that their departure was final, never to return. To friends and family that remained in Arda, leaving was practically the equivalent of death.

As Kili walked along the stone paths, he looked about cautiously. There was little to fear within the elven boundaries, but the emptiness made him shiver. It was a place of refuge for elves and, as an outsider, he felt uncomfortable. Even Gimli was unusually quiet and Kili assumed that even the dwarf was affected by the strange atmosphere.

Legolas said little as they made their way to the waterfront, although that was not unusual. During the two day journey, he'd said almost nothing to his companions, speaking mostly to his dwarven friend when necessary, his face determined as they headed away from the Shire. Whoever this maid was, she was important to the elf – important enough to bring Kili to her, despite the elf's obvious dislike.

Kili truly wished that they'd given him at least a little more information on what they knew of him, and they'd spoken even less of this mysterious elf maid. Kili bit his lip, wondering if taking this journey had been wise.

As they exited the gardens and began walking down a long terrace of marble steps that led toward the dock, Kili felt his pulse begin to race in anticipation. Slowly, as they came around the last bend, a ship came into view. It was a beautiful thing, nearly complete and being made ready to sail. But it wasn't simply the perfect lines of the craft that caught Kili's eye. The ship held an aura that drew Kili to it, something not quite visible, yet palpable, like a moonglow on a cold winter night. But this glow was almost alive. His breath caught as he realized that the craft was surrounded with what could only be described as Elven magic.

Kili stared in awe at the massive craft. It was intended to sail somewhere far, far beyond reach. His heart clenched at the thought of his... his what? Love? Infatuation? Dream? Whatever he thought of this maid, the idea of her leaving forever, with him so close, was incomprehensible. Reason told him not to hold hope – that there was no guarantee that this elf was the woman he sought, but something in his soul seemed to be telling him otherwise.

Legolas seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "They have not yet left. We have arrived in time."

"Is she on the boat?" Kili asked, too quickly, sounding too eager, but he couldn't help himself.

The elf surveyed the area, his demeanor calm. "No," he answered.

Since the elf didn't seem eager to supply information, Kili felt the urge to prompt him. "Then, where is she?"

Legolas looked at him strangely and abruptly changed the subject, ignoring Kili's inquiry entirely. "Set up camp over there," he said, blatantly ignoring Kili's question. He pointed to the top of the terrace, near a fountain that was dry and covered in ivy. "I will go find her and explain why we have come. I do not think it would be wise for all of us to intrude upon her without introduction."

"What if I come with you and just stay back until you speak with her?"

The elf's face was without expression, but Kili could sense some condescension there. "No. It is late and she should have time to consider what I must say. We camp here. You will meet her in the morning."

What he was really saying, was that he didn't want Kili to meet her. He was hesitant about the introduction. Kili wasn't happy with the words, but the elf had brought him there. He could wait a little longer.

Without further word, or waiting for a response, Legolas left. Gimli muttered a few words about the bossiness of elves, but simply trudged back up to where they'd left the horses, and began making camp.

As they unpacked, in the otherwise quiet gardens, song could be heard in the distance. Complex melody and haunting voices created a resonance throughout the wood. Kili listened, wondering if one of those lonely voices belonged to his lost maiden.

"What is the song?" Janis asked.

Gimli answered, "The elves sing power and magic into the things they craft. I suppose they're working on their boat. Very private, from what I understand." He paused, listening in. "Dwarves do the same, but our music is much more lively."

Kili looked at Gimli and smiled. The dwarf was puffed out in pride that dwarves could do the same, only better. He liked the dwarf. Chuckling quietly to himself, Kili pulled out his quiver of arrows, deciding to try to pass some time by fletching a few while they waited.

The dwarf turned to him, muttering quietly, in a low, deep voice, _"Odd creatures, elves."_

Kili nodded and grunted in agreement. He was so engrossed in listening to the elvish music, that he didn't even realize that Gimli had said the words in the Dwarvish tongue.

Gimli shook his head, uncertain if Kili had understood him, or if he'd just nodded his head out of absent agreement.

x

After barely a few minutes Kili became antsy and unable to concentrate. The woman who had haunted his dreams was possibly nearby and he had to see if she was truly real and truly as beautiful as his memory of her. Despite the advice - actually, the insistence - of the tall, blond elf, Kili knew he could not wait until morning.

He knew, of course, that the elf was correct and it would be best to meet her in the morning, in a proper setting, where Legolas could ease her mind to the idea before actually seeing him, but he reasoned that there was little harm in taking a quick peek.

He waited until the others were busy, each with their own tasks of settling into their camp for the evening. Gimli was cleaning a coney for dinner and Janis had already started the fire and was mending a tear in his sleeping roll. Kili made the excuse of leaving to gather more firewood, which he fully intended to do, except that he planned for his search to take him within sight of the Elves who were singing in the distance.

As he walked along the path, drawing closer to the elves, he could almost feel the magic in the air. The song echoed through him, making him even more curious. It was an eerie feeling, yet something in it struck a deep comforting cord within him, giving him incentive to continue.

The sky was turning into sunset, and he could see a dull red glow through the trees from the setting sun. The stars were twinkling to life one by one in the darkening sky and Kili could see more of them as he neared the central courtyard which harbored the elves. He looked up at the stars, hearing an echo from his past, "It is memory, precious and pure." He didn't know who had told him such a thing - perhaps only a story told to him when he was a child, but the words stuck with him. He'd always loved the stars - they'd brought him comfort in his past years and he wondered if his memories were somehow stored up there in the twinkling lights. One of those memories was possibly here and the urge to see her in person and touch her only increased with every step.

He made little noise as he peered between the branches of the shrubbery surrounding the low stone wall that delineated the courtyard. Elves moved about with their typical solemn grace, but this group was different than elves he'd seen in the past. These were even more somber.

There were dozens and he scanned each one, observing them in their task of preparing and assembling the materials to build the vessel that would carry them out of Arda. It was a captivating sight, and he wondered how many men had dared to observe the solemn ritual. Shortly after he arrived, the song they'd been singing slowly died away, and many of the elves then carried pieces and parts away, in the direction of the resting ship.

As the group thinned, he caught sight of the bright auburn hair in the dim light of the lanterns that surrounded the area. She sat alone, away from the others, weaving vines into rope.

He stood frozen, unable to move or even breathe. She was indeed the woman who had haunted his dreams, and she was even more beautiful than he recollected. He drank in the sight of her, hardly believing that she was truly real.

Yet, it was the deep sadness that emanated from her that captivated his attention. Never had he seen someone who appeared so lost and alone. Her fingers moved quickly and efficiently, weaving the components together flawlessly - as if her soul depended on that item. Perhaps it did. Elves were leaving Arda in search of a place without pain or loss. The ship that carried them had to be sturdy enough for an impossible journey, and the items that held it together held all their hopes for a happier future.

As he watched her, moved by the deep sorrow and pain in her lovely features, it was apparent how badly she wished to leave, he drew a deep sigh. The sound was almost inaudible. Almost.

Her head shot up in alarm as if an army of orcs had just shouted in her ears, and her eyes immediately focused directly on him, although he was barely visible - hidden behind the low stone wall and dense shrubbery.

He froze, unsure of whether he should hope that he wasn't seen, or risk trying to run. If he dared to move, she'd surely see him.

When she rose, unsheathing a deadly-looking dagger, he knew he had no choice. She took one graceful step in his direction and he turned and ran, hoping not to trip on the darkened path. The twilight had darkened to full night and, although lanterns had been lit along the way, it wasn't enough to give him a clear view of the terrain, forcing him to slow his run in order to avoid tripping along the way.

His unfamiliarity with the elvish settlement was his downfall. He took a wrong turn which left him skidding up to a ledge overlooking the bay. He turned to the left, hoping to follow the ledge back toward his camp, but there was a low wall blocking his path. He grabbed the top, ready to leap over, when she caught him.

He felt the slender hand on his shoulder, gripping him with surprising force and stopping him mid-stride. A second later, he was spun around and shoved back solidly against the stone wall, the she-elf pressing her forearm against his throat, her dagger raised, gleaming in the light of the rising moon, pointed uncomfortably close to his left eye.

Even if the hard shove into the wall hadn't knocked the air from his lungs, the sight of the female so close to him would have accomplished the task. She truly was breathtaking, even when she was angry and holding a dagger on him.

Her mouth dropped open, her eyes showing nothing beyond disbelief. "It cannot be..." she whispered, barely audibly, the dagger pulling away slightly as her arm almost relaxed. Almost.

He couldn't help himself. The joy of seeing her doubled at the realization that she recognized him as well. His lips automatically lifted into an impossibly wide grin.

She slowly shook her head, still disbelieving. "No."

His smile did not waiver. "Tauriel?" He tried out the name that Legolas had given, hoping that she might respond favorably.

She remained solid as stone. "How do you know me?" she said, her voice measured and cold.

She was beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and even more so than his dreams and fragmented memories could match. His breath caught and found himself speechless. He could do nothing but drink in the sight of her with that silly grin glued to his face.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until, finally, her gaze softened from suspicion, to an almost desperate longing. In that moment she seemed vulnerable, making him want to reassure her in some way.

"Amralime," he said softly - unsure of what the word meant, but it seemed so natural to say. It was a word that his mind associated with only her.

But, it was the wrong thing to say. The instant that she recognized the word, all hints of softness were gone from her features. Her eyes sparked with anger and that was his only warning. In the blink of an eye, she withdrew a second deadly-looking dagger from her belt. Before he could open his mouth to respond, she was pressing both blades against his neck. "Who taught you that word?" she demanded.

His eyes widened in shock, and a small amount of fear. "No one."

The dagger pressed closer, and the sound that came from her throat was suspiciously close to a growl.

He should have been terrified. Yet, a strange tumble of feelings overpowered the logical part of his brain. Awe. Respect. Admiration. She was deadly grace and power personified. His entire soul called out in joy just to be near this remarkable creature. His response was amazingly calm. "I swear to you. No one. At least no one that I can remember."

He saw an instant of hesitation in her brilliant green eyes before they narrowed suspiciously. "Who are you? Who sent you?"

"Tauriel!"

The sharp voice came from the edge of the clearing. Kili dared not move, but his eyes flicked over to see the blonde elf, Legolas, as he stepped onto the terrace, looking at Kili with annoyance.

Despite the distraction of the newcomer, the elf-maiden's knives and her deadly glare didn't waver from Kili as she responded, "Do you know of this trickery, Legolas?"

"There is no trickery. I take responsibility for him being here."

The blond elf's words had a small effect because the pressure of the knives decreased, but they did not leave Kili's neck. The she-elf turned her angry gaze toward the blond. "You, mellon? Are you so determined to see me remain that you would resort to something so vile?"

With little regard for Kili's immediate predicament, the male elf responded evenly, his voice calm. "It was only by chance that we found him on our journey east, and Gimli believes that this man may be his kin. I felt it was my duty to let you know."

Kili, grateful for the intervention that might have just saved his life, could not help but feel a bit of annoyance at the blond's seeming disinterest on whether or not the she-elf would sever his head.

She scrutinized the dark-haired man that she held under her knives. "How could this be?" she replied accusingly.

"I do not know, and if you think him an impostor, then do as you wish. I only felt that I would be remiss if I did not bring him to your attention."

Kili glared at the blond elf, but did not dare to say a word. It suddenly occurred to him that perhaps the she-elf hated him even more than the male did, and that they'd only brought him here to be murdered.

Fortunately, after a moment of contemplation, she lowered the knives, her head shaking negatively. She took a step back, the disbelief still evident in her expression as she looked directly into Kili's eyes, and, with relief, Kili realized that she wasn't planning to murder him. She looked so lost. With every fiber of his soul, Kili wanted to reach out to touch her, but logic told him to remain still, knowing that her emotions were ragged and fragile.

But, then, her expression hardened. "He is too tall. It cannot be."

"I had not intended for you to encounter him this way, Tauriel. I was coming to speak with you, so that you would be prepared for a meeting in the morning," Legolas said, his tone gentle, but his eyes turned harsh and accusingly at Kili. Clearly, the elf put him in the blame for not following instructions.

She took a long, deep breath, releasing it slowly and staring at Kili coldly. He met her stare, lifting his chin stubbornly. He did mot come to her pretending to be someone other than himself, although he had no explanation for why she might doubt is identity. He certainly had no doubt about her.

Finally, she came to a conclusion. "Leave," she ordered.

He drew a breath, determined to explain himself, or what little he knew of himself, but before he could, she turned abruptly and left, signifying that the conversation was over. Near-death encounter aside, he felt overwhelmingly disappointed that she had no desire to be near him. Meeting her in person, seeing the fire in her eyes, only intrigued him more.

Instead, he was left alone with the irritating blond elf.

"I suggest you heed her warning, dwarf," the blond told him.

Not only the words, but the tone of the elf's command left Kili more than annoyed. "I am no dwarf," he stated coldly, thinking the term dwarf was a derogatory statement about his height. If he'd had a weapon, he would have drawn it on the blond, despite the fact that the elf could likely best him in any combat.

"Obviously, and you are lucky she didn't kill you for it. I warned you to wait until morning. If you are who Gimli believes, then you are as stupidly reckless as I remember. Perhaps it's a point in your favor."

The words took Kili by surprise, and he was momentarily speechless as he tried to determine if he'd just been insulted or complimented. "I claim nothing," he finally managed to say. "I come only as myself. I am no impostor."

The elf gave a deep sigh of resignation. "Then go. Let me speak with her," he replied, with less hostility. In fact, his tone was almost reasonable. "She needs time."

Kili nodded, reluctant to go, but not knowing what else he could do. The dwarf, Gimli, trusted this blond elf. He did not, but he was at the disadvantage. When the red-headed elf, who looked just like the woman of his dreams had recognized him, he knew that some of his answers were here.

But they only had part of his answer.

X

Knowing that he would get no rest, he wandered aimlessly until he found a small spring on the far side of the large, overgrown gardens. He settled himself there under the bright moonlight, staring into the clear waters, hoping to calm his thoughts. He had much to consider. The blond elf had called him a dwarf and the she-elf had said he was too tall. Yet, clearly, she had recognized him, just as had the blond elf and his dwarven friend. He would have put it to coincidence, if not for the fact that his dreams of this elf maid had been perfect in every detail.

He was lost in his thoughts until he heard voices behind him, and saw the flickering light of a lantern. Instinctively, he moved behind a row of overgrown shrubs and readied to draw his blade. It was with a mixture of relief and concern that he realized it was Legolas and the elf maid.

True, it was hardly worthy of him to eavesdrop, but Kili dared not move and risk another bad encounter with the object of his dreams. Also, his reckless curiosity overruled logical thought as he caught sight of her through a convenient gap in the foliage. He forced his body to remain completely still, not risking the smallest chance of making a sound.

Something about her totally captivated him.

"You came to torment me further," she said, walking purposefully toward the spring and drawing a container of water.

"I do no such thing. I am only concerned," he replied.

She stood, facing the other elf. "You wish me to remain in Arda," she responded, her tone flat and almost resigned.

Kili felt a stab of jealousy as he saw the deep concern and tenderness in the male elf's eyes. "I have no desire to see you leave, but I was prepared to let you go."

"You would have followed."

"Eventually," he said gently. "I had hoped that you would wish to remain with me, or ask me to journey with you." The blond smiled at her – the first time Kili had seen anything other than anger and suspicion in the elf's fine features – and it bothered Kili, seeing the ease he had with the elf-maid, and even more so when he saw her respond with deep affection.

"You have always been my dearest friend. But this was a journey that I needed to continue alone."

"Will you go, even now?" he asked.

She paused, her eyes growing distant as she considered her answer. She did not look up as she spoke, her voice almost breaking with powerful emotion. "I saw him buried decades ago. I last visited the tomb not six months past, just before I began my journey here. He remains under a mountain of stone. The man you brought here cannot be him."

The blond elf smiled sadly, and Kili almost felt sympathy for him. Almost, that is, until the elf reached out to touch her hand before replying. "I spent these many decades searching for something in this world to give me purpose. I had hoped that you had done the same. Were you not happy to bring the Greenwood back to life?"

She nodded, a gentle smile lifting her lips. "I have been content. Your father has been a great help in healing both myself and the forest of our people."

"Yet, you left."

"It was always empty. My heart still aches."

Legolas looked at her imploringly, drawing a deep, agonized sigh. "Then give this man a chance. Speak with him. There may be more that the Valar ask of you and he may be the key."

Tears filled her eyes. "What if it is a lie? I could not bear it."

"What if is is not?"

Her gaze softened and Kili saw a flicker of hope in her eyes and felt his own heart ache for her. They moved off together, denying Kili any further information, but far too much to think about. He remained in his spot long after the pair of elves departed.

He didn't particularly like the blond but, at the moment, the tall, handsome elf was an ally, although it seemed his motives were somewhat selfish. Legolas did not wish for his female friend to sail west with the rest of her kind, apparently never to return, and he was using Kili as bait to keep her there because, apparently, Kili resembled someone that she'd lost – someone she'd lost a very long time ago.

Yet, Kili held memories of her, although he had no idea if those memories were real, or something that he'd only conjured. Something was incredibly strange about the situation.

Eventually, he wandered back to camp to find Janis and Gimli discussing the advantages and disadvantages of using a dwarven battle axe in combat. If he hadn't been so distracted with his own thoughts, he might have found it entertaining. The dwarf was incredibly forthcoming with his opinions and Kili rather liked him, although he couldn't understand his apparently loyal companionship with the reserved blond elf.

Legolas returned late, just as two of the three were settling in for the night. The area, filled with elves preparing to leave, was probably one of the safest locations he'd ever camped but Kili volunteered to stay up for first watch, still unable to quell the restless thoughts in his head. The blond stayed up with him, saying nothing, the pair staring aimlessly into the small fire.

Kili was fine with that. He had nothing really to say to the blond. He certainly wasn't going to apologize for trying to see the elf-maid.

Finally, after it was more than certain that Janis and Gimli were sleeping soundly, the dwarf's snores amusingly loud, the elf spoke. "If you are lying," he said to Kili, his voice cold as steel. "If you hurt her, I can assure you that you will wish you had never been born."

Kili nodded solemnly in understanding, though he did not look up. He had no desire to hurt the elf-maid, but there was no guarantee that he would not do so inadvertently. Even so, he was willing to take the risk of the blond elf following through on his threat.

There was no doubt that this was the woman who had haunted his dreams for the past five years and now that he found her, he wasn't sure he could let her go.

X

 **A/N – ok folks. What do you think thus far?**

 **Also, I will likely be unable to do an update next week, although I will try my best – just thought I'd warn you.**


	7. To Bree

**Again, thank you for the reviews. I responded to all the ones that I could - some don't allow PM's, but just know that I greatly appreciate every single one. :)**

x

Kili remained awake long after he had been left alone with his thoughts. The campfire burned low, and Kili mulled over the vision of the lovely elf-maid, and the words of her blond friend.

By the time he felt exhausted enough to sleep, it was barely an hour or two before dawn. The dwarf, Gimli, was already waking, as if programmed to take the latest watch, so Kili decided to let him do so. It allowed Janis sleep. The lad still needed the rest to help his injuries to heal.

He managed to settle into his bedroll, and was just letting sleep overtake him when he felt the cold steel of a blade against his throat. He didn't need to open his eyes to know the owner of the blade. It was the same blade that had been pressed against him only a few hours prior.

"Never trust a dwarf on guard duty," he muttered bitterly as he opened his eyes to see the hard jewel-green gaze of the she-elf as she leaned over him.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

The question caught him off guard. Being awoken from sleep with a knife at his throat, it hardly seemed to be a question he expected. "I thought your elvish friend was going to explain to you," he said, unwilling to answer politely to someone who happened to be threatening him.

"Do not toy with me," she said, her voice low, almost a growl. "He told me that you claim no memory of the past. How can that be?"

Although the knife was placed firmly against him, he felt no fear that she would actually use it, at least not yet. There was something desperate in her eyes. It was clear that she needed answers, almost as much as he needed them himself.

"If you wish for me to talk, it would be far easier without your blade at my neck," he said, his tone surprisingly light for the situation. He was now awake enough to register that, under different circumstances, her position on top of him would not be unwelcome.

She removed the blade and pulled away from him slightly, but looked no less distrustful. "Is it true that you have no memory of your past?"

He nodded, making a conscious effort to not rub his throat where the blade had just been. "I awoke at an inn in South Downs, five years past. I was badly injured. When I recovered, I was told that the person who left me there was a ranger," he explained. "But I have no memory prior to awakening at the inn. I don't know how I was injured, or why."

Other than the raising of a single eyebrow and a slight tilt of her head, her expression remained unchanged. "What type of injury?" she demanded.

The demand irked him, and a part of him wanted to become stubborn and refuse to answer. It was only a hope that, if he was able to earn her trust, that he might finally get his own answers. And he most certainly wanted to learn more about her. "I took a good blow to the head, and and a sword wound to my side," he said, his hand automatically moving to the area in question.

She didn't respond, but fixated on the spot where his hand hovered over his abdomen, her mouth slightly open.

She sat back, giving him room to move, and he took the opportunity to sit up, trying to make his position less awkward. She didn't object, but her actions reminded him of a dangerous animal that had been cornered. He decided to move slowly, not out of fear of her attacking, but that she might once again leave before he could get her to talk to him.

Looking to fill the uncomfortable silence, he continued, keeping his voice as calm and gentle as he could manage under the circumstances. "The ranger left funds at the inn for them to look after me. I stayed around that area for some time, hoping he'd return."

Her eyes sharply fixed on his, analyzing his expression and words for any hint of deception. "You say your name is Kilian," she stated.

"It was the name left with the innkeeper. I can only assume that it is my given name."

"Why did you come here?" she asked.

Based on the violent welcome that he'd received, Kili found himself wondering the same thing, but he restrained himself from voicing a cheeky answer. "I left South Downs to find answers. When the elf and the dwarf both recognized me, I had hoped they might lead me to find out who I am."

Her eyes sharpened with suspicion. "Surely, they realized that you cannot be him. You are no dwarf."

He chuckled, albeit with only a small amount of humor, remembering Callid taunting him with the insult of him being part dwarf. "No, I am not, although some have accused me of such a curse," he said, attempting to joke. Her eyes narrowed, and he worried that he'd just said the wrong thing. He raised his hands in a defensive gesture, hoping to calm her before she attacked again. "I only mean that, I'm not as tall as some, so it was common for some friends of mine to chide me about it. I meant no offense."

She looked at him with skepticism but her posture relaxed slightly. He took it as an opening to prod her for information because, well, he needed answers.

He tried to ask as neutrally as possible, "Was the one I resemble a dwarf? Gimli, the dwarf there, said that I looked like his cousin."

Anger flashed in her eyes, and he found himself leaning away, his eyes glancing toward her now-sheathed daggers. He couldn't tell if the anger was directed at him or, perhaps, the dwarf.

She didn't miss his reaction, and a moment later, he finally saw her expression soften, as if she realized she was being too harsh. He watched the emotions play in her eyes, as the anger turned to regret, and some resignation. Having fought her internal battle, she took a deep breath before answering, "It does not matter whom you resemble. That one is dead. Buried nearly eight decades ago. I visited his tomb not one year past, and it remains sealed."

Dead. The words troubled him and he closed his eyes, trying to wrap his mind around the idea. He had memories of this she-elf, and he was no dwarf, and most certainly not dead.

He fell silent, considering her words. Was he some sort of ghost, walking the world? He immediately dismissed the thought. His mind ran through possibilities, trying to make sense of the situation, then, with deep regret, he concluded that the vision in his nightmares were only a product of his imagination. Perhaps he'd only seen her at one time in his past and had conjured the dreams to comfort his damaged mind. It would not be uncommon for any man to see a creature so beautiful and latch onto the memory, creating fantasies. The odd feeling of levity that he'd begun to feel at her closeness evaporated at the realization.

Her story was a sad one, and he could see the pain in her face. When he spoke, his tone was gentle. "I wish you no harm. I assure you, that I was only trying to find a connection with my past. I did not mean to trouble you," he said, feeling the sincerity of his words.

Finally, she rocked back on her heels, her stance relaxing as if she'd finally understood that he was telling the truth.

"I will leave on the morrow," he said. "I see that my answers do not lie here. I'm sorry to have troubled you."

She looked down, a soft, sad smile lifting her lips. "I do not blame you. Legolas was only hoping to give me reason to stay. He does not wish me to sail west."

"They say that elves that sail away will never return," he stated, curious.

She nodded. "The Undying Lands. It is said that we find peace there."

He felt sorry for this elf. "It is sad that one so lovely as you needs to seek such a place," he said, his tone soft. She did not react to his words, only looked down, her eyes sad.

Another thought occurred to him that, if he'd possibly seen her enough to formulate a vision of her in his dreams, her journeys might give a clue to where he'd come from. He risked asking more. "Where do you hail from?"

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as if recalling a memory. "My home is in the Mirkwood. I serve King Thranduil."

"Would your king not miss you?"

She gave a sigh before responding, as if resigned, almost defeated in some way. "I have spent these past years driving the darkness out of the forest there, and we have succeeded. My task there is ended."

He realized that, like her blond elven friend, he wanted her to stay also. "And there is nothing else here that would call to you?"

The softness of her features immediately disappeared and she replied with deep bitterness. "Only a sealed tomb."

He smiled sadly at the beautiful elf, feeling an urge to touch her in comfort, but not daring to try. She was vulnerable at the moment, but she was also dangerous, and he had no wish to draw her ire.

"I wish you well in your travels, lady elf. I hope that you find the peace that you seek."

She looked up, her eyes meeting his, and he saw the sadness and yearning. He found himself horribly disappointed that he could not be the one that she had lost.

x

Kili and Janis departed by midday, eager to be away from the too-solemn atmosphere surrounding the elven refuge. Annoyingly enough, the blond elf and his dwarven friend managed to tag along, as if to ensure that the two men would not return.

They did not speak to him along the way, and Kili was glad of it. There was nothing to say, and he wanted to be alone with his thoughts of the lovely she-elf. Legolas seemed to be of similar mind. Kili might have felt sorry for him, except he found the creature too irritating. Of course, it might be that Kili was simply jealous of the elf, but there was little to be jealous about.

Janis and Gimli had no such reservations and the pair chatted amiably, mostly about the make of weapons, the oddities of elves and the like. It was comforting to hear the tone of their conversation, even if Kili had no desire to participate.

"Where do we go next?" Janis asked him on the second night, breaking Kili from his lonely musings. "We could go north to the Blue Mountains," the blond suggested eagerly.

Kili still didn't feel like talking, but couldn't resist the lad forever. "There's nothing north of here," he said flatly. "Nothing but dwarves." The mere mention of the word made Kili's tone turn bitter. The last thing he wanted was to meet another dwarf who claimed he looked familiar.

Janis' eyes widened with distress. "But..." he stammered. "But we haven't found the ranger yet."

"We go east, to Bree," he replied, his tone unusually emotionless as he tried to avoid the lad by focusing on rearranging a few items in his pack, although there was no need for the trivial task. "From there, you can wait and pick up one of the merchant caravans and go home." He knew without looking up that Janis's reaction was not a happy one.

"But," Janis pressed, a hint of desperation coming to his voice. "What of the maid? What happened back there?"

Kili's eyes darkened, and his scowl deepened, he stared vacantly ahead, still not making eye contact with his friend. "It was a mistake - a misunderstanding. I'm not the one they were looking for. I just look like someone they all knew eighty years ago." He turned back to his pack, hoping to look busy enough to dissuade the lad from pressing him further, but the youth was far too persistent.

"Eighty years?" Janis appeared as lost as Kili felt about the information. "I don't understand. You all seemed so certain..."

Tossing the pack down in frustration, he finally looked at Janis, hoping to make the lad understand. "I'm certain they aren't telling me everything, but I'm guessing that she might have been nearby when I was injured, or maybe some time long ago in my travels. Yes, she looks like someone I remember, but I am not the person they knew" he said, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice. "My head was hit pretty hard, so I remembered her face and managed to build something around it - nothing more," Kili explained. "Missing memory is a tricky thing. This was a mistake, and now it's time to move on."

Not that he was certain of the theory, but the more he pondered the idea, the more it seemed to be the most reasonable explanation. The elf-maid had traveled to the Grey Havens from somewhere far. Likely, they'd crossed paths during the time he'd been injured and he'd built some sort of sad fantasy in his nightmares. Indeed, she was stunning and she would probably forever be an ideal that Kili would use to compare other women. But elves did not fall in love with men. It might take a while, but Kili would have to let go of her memory.

"Where will you look then?"

Kili shrugged in response, turning back to his pack. "I originally planned to go south - to Rohan, or maybe Gondor. I'll find another group headed that way."

"I'd rather stay with you," Janis said. "I don't need to go home yet."

"How's your arm?" Kili responded, a bit sharply, changing the subject to avoid the lad's suggestion.

"Fine. It's been almost three weeks."

"A break like that usually takes close to six weeks to heal. Sometimes longer," Kili stated, not for the first time, wincing at the memory of seeing the younger man's injury. "I promised your family that I'd see you safely home. You were only supposed to go to the Brandywine and back. I've already kept you too long."

"I'm old enough to know my own mind!" Janis said stubbornly.

The boy's tone made Kili smile in affection. Janis reminded him so much of someone from his past when he was stubborn, or laughing, or even fighting that it made Kili's heart ache. He liked the lad. He liked him enough to want him by his side, but he also wanted him home, safe. The world was a dangerous place.

They arrived in Bree three days later, and Kili had never been so happy to see a settlement so that he could finally part company and drown his sorrows in a healthy dose of ale and maybe a female companion. He had an elf to forget.

He and Janis had settled in. The tavern of choice had a deceptively friendly name, "The Prancing Pony," but the establishment was just as rough a gathering place as he'd ever been. The two men took a spot by the hearth, their backs to the wall to keep watch over the surroundings.

"Glad to be done with that pair," Kili said, downing a third tankard over his half-finished meal.

"I'm not. They seemed like an honest sort. Safer to travel in groups."

"Maybe, but there will be others. We should see about any caravans that need escort. I want to be as far away from here as soon as possible."

Janis nodded. "I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"As am I," Kili replied grumpily.

"Where do we go from here?"

"I go south. You should go home. We're in Bree, so one of the caravans from home will be by this way in a week or two. You can join up when one of the groups from Hillsborough makes a trip up this way."

Janis smiled wryly. "I'm not leaving you."

Kili gave his friend a cross look. "I promised you home safely by late spring."

"I'll send word back for when the next trip goes to the Downs. My parents will understand."

The dark-haired man dropped his gaze, his expression thoughtful. "You don't have to do this."

"I'm your friend."

The words struck Kili like a hammer. In the five years that he'd lived and traveled in the area, he'd made friendships, but few were close. There was a deep comfort in knowing that this young man was willing to stand with him and that he wasn't entirely alone. Having the blond by his side had been right, in some way.

"If we hurry south, we might catch Callid's caravan," Janis added with an impish smile.

The brunet stared suspiciously at his taller friend.

"He and Tanager might still want you marry his daughter," the blond said, his voice teasing.

Kili paused for a moment, realizing his friend was taunting him. In a moment, his bad mood lifted. He slapped the tankard down against the table, the abrupt action causing the liquid to slosh around, making a mess. He laughed, a sound that he hadn't heard from himself in far too long. "Before or after they murder me?"

"Hopefully before, but the way the girl was looking at you, she might have you either way."

"Funny that," he admitted, his laughter quieting. "She really could do better."

"Don't sell yourself short," the younger man said cheerfully. "When we get to Rohan, or Gondor, there'll be plenty of maids to pick from. One might even turn away from you long enough to notice me."

Kili clapped the lad on the shoulder. "Now who is selling himself short. You're just young. Women usually prefer the taller ones anyway, which is the only reason Callid ever found any."

Janis chuckled and both drank to their friend.

Then Janis continued, his tone a bit more serious. "Is it true there are dozens and dozens of available women in Rohan?"

Kili nodded, his mood sobering a bit as he was reminded of the terrible death tolls in Rohan and Gondor. Because so many husbands, sons and fathers had been slaughtered on the battlefields defending just a few years ago, the towns were now populated by far more women than men.

Janis suggested, "With all those women, maybe you'll finally find one that you want to settle down with."

Draining his tankard, Kili shook his head. "Naw. I'm not marrying anyone until I know who I am. For all I know, I might already have a wife somewhere."

Janis raised an eyebrow. "Hadn't you thought of that before?"

"Aye," he replied, raising his hand to signal to the plump hobbit bar maid that he wanted another.

Janis stared at him, incredulously.

"What?" Kili asked.

"You think you might have a wife somewhere?"

Kili stared sourly at his friend. "Of course not. If I did, there'd be a ring, or some token that I might have carried."

Janis appeared dubious, but nodded.

He chuckled at his tall, young friend. "I have other reasons to believe that as well. When I was left at Iain's inn, I was barely as old as you are now." Not that he wanted to admit that he was fairly certain that he'd never done anything carnal with a woman before his arrival in South Downs. Janis was truly a friend, but that wasn't information that he cared to share.

"You liked her," Janis said, changing the topic.

"I like them all," Kili replied, happily taking a fresh tankard of ale from the bar maid.

"Not the girls. The elf," Janis prodded.

"Let's not talk about that," Kili said, lifting the tankard and ignoring his friend.

And, fortunately, he didn't need to, because the tone of the conversation in the room shifted, bringing Kili to alert. He gave a quick nod to Janis, who took the cue also. In places such as this, it was best to take note of such subtle changes, especially when they were strangers. He looked toward the door to see what might be the cause of the disruption, his hand going instinctively to his weapon.

And there she was.

A female elf in a tavern was apparently unusual enough to draw attention, because most eyes shifted to her as she entered the room and people began speaking about her in hushed whispers. Her expression was guarded and her hand rested on her still-sheathed dagger, ready to react to any potential threat. She was short for an elf - no taller than Kili - yet her bearing gave her a commanding presence. Men, dwarves and hobbits stepped out of her way as she walked purposefully across the room, her eyes coldly scanning the inhabitants.

Then, her gaze reached the corner where he and Janis were seated. She immediately turned directly toward them, making Kili sit up with anticipation.

"I told you you liked her," Janis said, almost snickering with amusement.

"Quiet, or I'll have her slit your throat," the brunet replied, the false threat making no impact on his clearly amused friend.

She ignored Janis entirely when she reached the table. "Kilian," she stated, her expression giving no indication that she was pleased to see him.

Alternatively, he was extremely pleased to see her, although he was disappointed that she clearly did not return the sentiment. Only one reason for seeking them out came to mind, and he decided to answer before she could ask the question. "Your blond elf is not here," he said, trying to sound unaffected by her presence. "We parted company two days ago. He and his dwarf friend were seeking accommodations elsewhere - in Hobbiton, I think. They said they have friends there."

"I was looking for you," she said, again giving no indication of whether that was a good or bad thing.

Janis stood awkwardly, indicating his seat to the elf. "I believe I will retire?" he said, making it a question in case Kili wanted him to stay.

Kili nodded to his friend, giving the blond permission to leave. His curiosity was piqued, and he doubted that the elf would share her reasons if Janis remained. "How may I help you?" he asked, indicating for her to take Janis' now-vacant seat.

But she did not sit. Initially, when she'd approached, she had seemed calm and in control, but now, with her standing closer, he could tell that there was a nervousness about her, as if she were an animal preparing to bolt.

"Please, sit. I promise not to bite," he said, trying to appear more approachable, remembering how she'd reacted before.

With some reluctance, she sat and he did the same, but there were a number of awkward seconds before she managed to compose her words.

"I do not like you," she stated.

He grinned. He couldn't help himself. "You traveled five days, following me to Bree, to seek me out to tell me that you don't like me?"

Her eyes narrowed, which should have appeared threatening, yet he could not bring himself to fear her. "I do not trust you at your word."

He tried to appear more serious, considering her alert state, then leaned back in his chair and shrugged, hoping he appeared nonchalant. "You don't know me. There's no reason to trust me, but I swear to you that I have not lied about myself."

She studied him for a moment. "Where are you going from here?"

He looked at her, puzzled by the question, then took a deep swig of ale before deciding to respond. "Rohan. I am hoping that, in the bigger cities, I might find someone who knows something about me."

"I wish to go with you."

In surprise, he nearly spit out the ale that he had just sipped. "What?"

"It was once a desire of mine to travel and see more of Arda. I would like to do so before I sail west."

His heart was now pounding in his chest, and the joy he felt was unimaginable but he felt guarded, not knowing her motives. "Why with me and not your elf friend? You just said you don't like me and you don't trust me."

She lifted her chin. "As you accurately stated, it is because I do not know you. A journey with you will give me an opportunity to determine if you are to be believed. If what you say is true, and you are looking for your missing past, then I would help you find what you seek."

"What if I don't want you to come?" he asked, although it was quite clear that he didn't mean it. Already, a pleased smile was plastered to his face, his eyes twinkling in a teasing manner.

She merely raised one eyebrow, challenging him.

He grinned widely, his dark mood from the past days now gone entirely. "We leave on the morrow. We will take the Greenway south."

She gave a sharp intake of breath, although he was confused why.

"Is that too soon?"

"No," she said quickly. "I will meet you at the stables mid-morning."

Without saying another word, she rose gracefully from her chair and left.

 **A/N - Well? Hope I got you a bit there, thinking that he'd left her behind. :)**

 **Just a note about how long it takes to travel around Middle Earth. The reference I found for how long it took to get from the Grey Havens to Hobbiton is based on Samwise Gamgee's trip back to Hobbiton after seeing Frodo and the others sail west. Sam traveled with his pony, Bill, and the journey took seven days. I figure that Sam might have been slower traveling, being sad and thoughtful. Where Kili is on a horse, not a pony, and they are eager to leave, I think they moved a bit faster.**

 **Other distances are not so easy to estimate, and that has been a challenge while writing this story.**


	8. Battle of the Greenway (part 1)

**A/N – Hello dear readers! Sorry for the wait. I have been away on vacation and writing time was non-existent. And, as it turned out, this chapter was missing a major piece.**

 **One other note – I do try to respond to all reviews, but I know I fell off this last chapter, so my apologies. Also, to my dear guest reviewers: Some of you asked for spoilers, and I'd love to respond, but I cannot. I'd much rather not post a major spoiler in the comments for all to read, since some readers don't want to know in advance. So, sorry, I can't respond, unless you request via a PM. Thanks**

X

The first few days of travel were exceptionally dull. Beyond idle chatter, Kili and Janis had little to talk about, except maybe the she-elf, but neither wanted to talk about the she-elf because, well, it seemed she had rather uncannily good hearing and a bit of a temper.

Had they been traveling with a larger party, there would have been plenty of gossip, amusing observations to be made about their traveling companions, or even work to bide their time. At the very least, there might be someone to bring honey cakes but, with only the three of them, an uncomfortable silence was cast over the group. The aforementioned she-elf seemed to glower at any attempt at trivial conversation, and her dark mood put both men a bit on edge.

The she-elf, for her part, said almost nothing beyond necessity. She insisted on riding behind the two men, depriving Kili of even the small satisfaction of watching her along the journey, knowing full well that she was studying him as if he were an enemy.

He'd tried to talk to her, several times, but her answers were always short, almost abrupt. They talked of things only relevant to the journey, such as where to camp, the health of the horses, or how to prepare any game they'd caught but, under no circumstances, would she be drawn into any idle talk.

By the third evening, Kili was practically bouncing with frustration. They had found an ideal area near water and a small rock wall that gave good shelter and set up camp early, but the extra time only seemed to emphasize the uncomfortable silence that hung in the air. Kili found himself pacing, his nerves taught with restrained emotion, until he could take the silence no longer. He grabbed hold of Janis as soon as he came within sight.

"Grab your sword," he ordered. "You've rested with that arm for long enough. You need practice."

Surprised, Janis dropped the handful of firewood that he'd gathered and looked questioningly between Kili and the she-elf.

She nodded. "It is my turn to handle cooking duties," she said dispassionately, giving leave for them to go, without saying the words.

Janis wandered after his friend, confused, holding his weapon in his uninjured left hand. "But, I still can't use my arm."

"Doesn't mean you can't fight with your left," the dark-haired man said sharply. "You'd best learn. With only three of us, you need to be ready, and an enemy won't give you leave just because you're injured. In fact, they'll take advantage of your weak side."

The younger man nodded, taking note of Kili's tense posture, noting that this was partly to allow his friend to work off frustration. He had been well aware of the friction between Kili and the elf.

Almost without warning, Kili shifted his heavy broadsword to his left hand and swung it near Janis' head, forcing the youth to defend, although the lad's reaction was awkward and weak. Only Janis' natural size and strength allowed him to counter the move. "Hey!" he yelled. "I wasn't ready."

"Your left should be nearly as strong as your right. You shouldn't show a weaker side."

The words were old and familiar to the young man, but Kili's temper seemed to be driving the lesson. He needed a fight. Janis, becoming annoyed with his friend, stood tall, using his one true advantage of height and swung his own weapon heavily, forcing the shorter man to defend, almost knocking him to his knees.

Kili's growl indicate that he'd been caught unprepared, and he quickly regained footing to strike back at the taller man. The two fought fiercely, each left handed. It was clear, despite Kili's insistence to Janis, that Kili was also less capable when fighting with his left. Apparently, both of them needed the practice, although Kili refused to admit any fault.

Janis found that Kili's footwork with his left guard was his biggest weakness. Kili's strength could overcome his lesser aim with his arm, but he had a tendency to still lead with his right foot, leaving his body squared to his opponent, and providing an opening. Janis struck again, striking close to the lead leg with the flat of his sword, barely missing.

Kili roared in frustration, swinging his oversized sword with greater speed, the onslaught overcoming the younger, less-experienced man, and eventually forcing Janis to his knees in an effort to block the blows.

Realizing that he was near to killing his friend, Kili stopped, breathing heavily.

"Are you done?" Janis asked, looking up from the ground, clearly defeated.

"Not yet, but it helped."

"I'd thank you for the practice, but I'm just grateful to be alive right now," Janis replied, clearly out of breath.

Kili reached a hand down to help the blond up, looking appropriately apologetic. Janis gave him a supportive clap on the shoulder, indicating that there were no hard feelings and Kili smiled back gratefully. Janis hadn't deserved the brunt of his anger, but he was a good enough friend to let Kili vent his frustration.

Together, they turned back to the camp, only to see the she-elf standing at the edge of the clearing, watching them with a sharp, green-eyed intensity.

"Your foot was on the wrong lead. A better opponent would have slaughtered you," she said critically.

Kili growled. He'd been well-aware of his mistake, but too involved in venting his frustration to care, especially against a less-experienced opponent like Janis. "You can do better?" he challenged.

The elf nodded.

"Janis, give her your sword," he ordered.

Janis was cautiously reaching out to hand his weapon to the elf, but she made no move to accept it. "I need no such weapon," she stated firmly, her hands reaching to the twin daggers resting on her belt.

"Don't be a fool," Kili chastised. "Those are no match for a sword."

Her eyes narrowed. "I assure you, I am no fool."

Janis looked between the two, overly aware of the tension that was in the air between them. He paused, clearly debating about whether or not he should try to stop them.

"Leave," Kili commanded, looking over to his friend. "Check on dinner."

The lad was about to protest, when the elf confirmed the command. "Leave us." So, he reluctantly left, unsure if it was the right thing to do, but the pair needed to work out whatever was between them, and it was probably best if he wasn't in the way.

x

"You let your anger rule your thoughts," she said coldly as she neatly ducked and twisted away from another of his blows. "It makes your moves less fluid. More predictable."

"And all you have IS anger," he said accusingly, slashing his sword and admiring how she neatly bent backwards, allowing the blade to pass harmlessly by.

"All I had has been taken from me," she said angrily, dancing around, her daggers coming far too close for comfort. He barely deflected. "Anger is all I have left."

"So you are angry at me," he replied, countering the move, and attacking again. She was good, but the greater force of his heavy sword stripped one of the daggers from her grasp. She grunted, but gave no indication that the loss of one of her weapons lessened her in any way.

She circled, looking for a weakness. He noted that she was moving toward the trees, probably to use them to her advantage. "I am angry for what you are not - that the Valar taunts me with a shallow image of what once was."

"I am not shallow."

She attacked again, forcing him to use his sword almost as a shield to defend. He had the added length and weight of his weapon, but it was little match against her speed and agility. The dagger sliced in again, tearing into his coat easily. He had little doubt that if she'd wanted, she could have made the cut deeper and drawn blood.

"Your footwork is better," she said, dispassionately appraising his form.

"I was going easy on him," he said. "You underestimated me."

The look she gave was almost a sneer, and he decided that he'd had enough of her attitude toward him. He quickened his steps, dancing easily with the mighty sword in is left hand, his right reaching for a shorter dagger hidden in his belt. When she attacked again, he used the second weapon to trap her lone remaining dagger, ripping it from her grasp and leaving her without a weapon. He used his body then to shove her back, ready to emulate a lethal blow and end the contest.

But she was far from defenseless. Being in close proximity, she was able to take hold of both his wrists. She dropped back, pulling him off balance and forcing his weapons away from her body. She then turned and twisted his arm in such a way that he could no longer hold his sword. It dropped harmlessly to the ground, leaving him with just a dagger and the nimble elf. She jumped, placing her booted foot against the nearest tree and shoved him backwards with more force than he expected from a creature of her slight stature.

He still had the dagger, but it was almost a hindrance against the slim elf. With her now attempting to wrestle the dagger from his hand, his only advantage was size and strength. He grinned, opened his hand, and allowed the weapon to drop. As it fell, her attention was diverted for only a split second, but he was ready and waiting. As soon as he felt her flinch in surprise from the move, he grabbed her and turned, his hands grabbing her wrists and slamming her up against a tree, the bulk of his body pinning her solidly.

He didn't fool himself for a second. If she wanted to continue to fight, she would, but she paused, giving in, at least for this particular battle. For the moment, he'd bested her.

With deep satisfaction, he looked at her, enjoying the fact that he had her close. "I am not a shallow image of anyone," he said, quite calmly, although the adrenaline was still surging through his system.

She looked down, away from him. "We shall see."

He still had her pinned against the tree. "You once asked me why I came to find you," he said angrily, leaning over her, his face so close to hers that he could feel her breath, but the proximity only fired his anger further. "Now, I want to know. Why are you here?"

In response to the question, her eyes widened with fear - and he knew it was a fear of answering his question – if not to him, perhaps it was a question she was afraid of answering to herself.

"Why are you here except to torment me?" he demanded again, his hand slamming against the tree to emphasize his point, the closeness driving him mad with want. Yes, he wanted her, and the thought was almost shameful to him.

Her eyes sparked with anger - the only emotion that he seemed able to draw from her, but it was better than the cold, emotionless elf who had haunted his camp for the past three days. "I told you."

He laughed harshly. "Yes, you have." He pulled away, disgusted with himself for threatening a female, irregardless of how capable she was at defending herself, and with her, for not revealing her true reasons for joining them.

"It was better before you came, before I met you," he said, unable to stop the bitterness in his voice. "It was easier when you were just a dream."

He kicked the dirt as he walked away, his shoulders dropping with self-loathing for his loss of control. What he failed to see, were the tears that came to her eyes as she watched him walk away.

X

Kili stormed back to camp, his eyes dark with anger and frustration. Janis made an obvious effort to focus on seasoning the small pot of stew that was hanging over the campfire.

"I promise not to try to murder you again," Kili said, taking note of the lad's evasive posture.

Janis glanced toward the area where they'd used for fighting. "You didn't murder the elf, did you?" he asked, his words attempting a joke, but the tone sounding uncertain.

Kili gave a small smile. "No. Although she may yet murder me."

Janis opened his mouth to respond, but the she-elf entered the area, distracting both men.

"Kilian," she said, her tone almost gentle.

He looked up, although it was difficult to face her. He made note that she never addressed him as Kili, but always used the more formal version. Perhaps formality was what she wanted from him. "How may I be of service, Lady Elf?" The words sounded awkward, but he didn't know what to say.

"May we speak?" she asked politely. He both wanted and feared speaking with her again. His temper was still simmering, but he also knew that he needed to resolve his issue with her, whatever that issue might be.

He gave a glance to Janis, and the lad simply smiled with an encouraging nod, before getting up and leaving the two alone. Kili almost asked him to stay, but it was clear that he and the elf needed to work out their differences alone.

"I apologize for my behavior," he stated.

She looked confused. "There is no need to apologize. You fought well."

"I fought in anger. It is a poor way to spar among friends. No good can come of it."

She chuckled, although with no humor. "Are we... friends?" she said, pausing on the word, as if it was strange to her.

The conversational tone gave him encouragement. "Traveling companions, perhaps? At the very least, not enemies, I hope."

Her face lifted into a wan smile as she shook her head. "No, not enemies."

"Good, then," he said, unsure of what else he might say.

Fortunately, she spoke next. "It is I who should apologize. You have done nothing to draw ire from me, but I have not given you fair consideration."

He couldn't argue, so he just gave a curt nod of his head in agreement. He thought for a moment, realizing that she'd likely been a difficult traveling companion because she'd made a mistake in deciding to join them. "If you wish to take your leave of us, I would hold no ill will."

Her answering expression showed confusion. "I do not wish to leave you."

It was his turn to appear confused. "Then, what do you want to speak about?"

"Only that I have acted poorly. It is not your fault that I am troubled, or that I am angry with the Valar for tormenting me with the past. As I have said earlier, I wish to travel, and I also would like to assist in your search. That is still my wish."

"Because, you feel that it is some task that you need to complete," he concluded, remembering her words when she was in the tavern.

She shook her head, although the small, wan smile remained. "No. Because I believe you are honorable and we might both benefit from traveling together."

He brightened at the explanation. Somehow, having the respect of this odd elf meant a great deal to hem. "Then, you no longer dislike me?" he asked, unable to keep a teasing tone from his question.

Her smile softened. "I did not say that."

That small smile brought him immediately to a good mood, as if the sun had just emerged after a long winter. He hadn't known how much he'd wanted that from her until he saw it. "I'm growing on you," he said, a sparkle to his dark eyes. "I knew it."

She shook her head and gave a small sound of exasperation. "Let us eat, before the stew overcooks. We should rest well tonight. I would like to begin fresh in the morning. It is a long journey ahead."

He motioned to the pot, simmering over the fire, and gave a whistle to summon Janis back. "As the lady wishes," he said, his mood much lighter than it had been in many days.

x


	9. Battle of the Greenway (part 2)

**A/N – A nice long one for you. Happy Friday. :)**

xoxo

Kili's mood improved for the next few days, and the elf seemed a bit less cold, although, when she spoke, she preferred to direct her comments to Janis. Kili didn't mind - much. He caught small glances from her on occasion and, for the moment, it was enough. He was certain that she would open up to him in time. He could be patient, especially now that he saw that there was something worth being patient for.

Traveling along the road through rolling green hills of South Downs brought up enough topics of conversation to break the monotony. Janis had grown up there, and he had more than a few stories of childhood mischief and mayhem to share.

"...scared my mother to death," Janis was saying, as he finished up a story of he and his brother getting lost during a late snow. "It took us a full day to scavenge enough brush and leaves from under the snow to make a fire. My Da followed the smoke to find us. I swore I'd never chase after those rabbits again."

Kili laughed. "A racing herd of rabbits? No such thing."

"There was, I swear!" the tall lad insisted.

Even the elf gave both men a wan smile after listening to the story. Kili looked over, his laughter fading slightly as he admired her. She was far more beautiful when she smiled, however slightly. Much better than the sadness and anger that had previously graced her features. "I have known of such creatures," she said with a deliberately vague tone.

"Pray, tell us, Lady Elf," Kili prompted, smiling encouragingly.

Her returning smile was teasing – almost bordering on flirtatious, but Kili didn't dare to hope for such. He was just grateful that she was feeling comfortable enough with them to converse. "They come from the northern reaches of the Greenwood."

"Surely you tease," Kili prompted, with matching cheerfulness. "What would they be doing here, so far from their home?"

"I would not know, but they are known companions to the Brown Wizard. Perhaps he was traveling in this area," she replied.

Janis eagerly prompted for more and Kili listened intently as she described the wizard and his sleigh, watching the gentle expression in her eyes as she spoke of stories of the wizard and his love of the wood. It was a happy moment, and Kili found himself content to just listen as the trio rode along.

Eventually they came over the top of a small hill and he pulled his gaze away from the pretty elf to scan the road ahead. His sharp gaze caught movement, making him immediately tense. There were travelers in the distance ahead, headed toward them from the south. Kili could only see glimpses of them through the forested sections of road, but it was enough to identify them as a merchant caravan.

The elf and Janis both caught sight of the group at the same time. The travelers in the distance were nearing the fork in the roads, near the North-South road and the Greenway, the same area where the Orcs had attacked them before.

"Is it Taromir, you think?" Janis asked.

"More than likely," Kili replied, as his view gave him glimpses of horses and wagons. "They've probably finished their business at the Brandywine and are headed home."

"That's near the spot where we encountered the orcs," Janis said.

"Orcs? Here?" the elf remarked, sounding surprised, her eyes narrowing as she scanned the forested lands below them for tell tale signs. Orcs were a rare sighting so close to the Shire and South Downs. It was a relatively safe area, although sparse, and only suitable for farming. It was why so many families from the ravaged cities of Rohan and Gondor had moved north during the dark times.

"It's common for travelers to camp along that area of road," Kili added. "It's the last area near fresh water for another two days travel by wagon."

Janis pointed with the elbow of his bandaged arm. "Then, we should meet them."

"Agreed," Kili said, looking to the elf and seeing a glimmer of fire in her green eyes. She seemed almost eager for an encounter. They urged their horses forward with purpose.

Upon reaching the wooded areas, they slowed, approaching cautiously. Tauriel looking not only ahead, but around the patches of trees, and the dense foliage. "There has been something here, recently. Not human," she said. "The wood feels tainted from their touch."

"Orcs," Janis said with a growl, his left hand going to caress his injured arm.

"Are they nearby?" Kili asked.

She shook her head. "I cannot say for certain. They were in this area, and they have been here for some time. I fear that if the group that is headed this way are your friends, they will likely be attacked again."

"Why would orcs settle here?" Janis asked both of them.

Kili shook his head, unable to come up with a suitable explanation.

He looked at Tauriel, who appeared thoughtful, but then she spoke, her voice cold as she speculated about the creatures. "They are likely escaping their fate in the south," she said. "They have no place in Mordor any longer and seek opportunity elsewhere. I suspect they will stay until they find it is no longer easy for them to find prey."

Kili's eyes lighted with determination. "Well, since we're here, I suggest that we make certain that nothing is easy."

He enjoyed the matching smile that lifted the elf's lips.

The human camp was easy to locate. They were a smaller group than what had left Hillsborough, since several of them had left the group to journey further south. Kili carefully entered the camp, making certain that they didn't mistake him for an enemy.

Taromir, one of the other guards who'd accompanied them on the southern journey, greeted Kili warmly. The man's smile widened further at the sight of Janis. "And this is Tauriel. She joined up with us in Bree," Kili explained.

"Sit, and we'll sample some of the wine that Braynon purchased down at the trading grounds," Taromir said.

"We should not risk being impaired," the elf stated flatly, before Kili had the opportunity to politely refuse the offer.

Taromir looked at his friend worriedly.

"We think the orcs are still in the area, looking for easy targets," Kili explained. "Tauriel found evidence that they might have been in this area for some time."

The guard nodded in understanding. "I'd been hoping it was only a random attack last time. The area has always been safe, so it was reasonable to hope that they had just been passing through."

Kili nodded in agreement.

"I'd planned to double the watch tonight, although most of us probably won't be sleeping much anyway. We were planning to stay alert, considering what happened last time we passed through here."

"Wise," Tauriel said. Janis, standing behind the elf, also nodded. "They prefer the cover of night," she added, with venom in her voice.

"If you don't mind, we'll join you in your watch," Kili added. "We searched for them before joining you, but ran out of daylight before we could find them."

Taromir smiled gratefully, looking about at the dozen or so carts and wagons and horses that comprised their camp. "I'm grateful for your help, my friend."

x

As night fell, Kili sat next to the elf-maid, watching the camp settle, albeit nervously. None had forgotten the previous attack and were appropriately wary. Taromir was checking the perimeter and weapons. Janis, eager to help, was by his side.

Kili could sense the deep rooted hatred that the elf held toward the orcs. He could see it every time that the word was mentioned, by the fire in her eyes, and now, as she sat, in her perfectly relaxed, yet ready stance, that she awaited the oncoming attack with every fiber of her being.

"You hate them," he said.

"Yes," she responded.

He knew that he probably should as well. Had he remembered beyond the past five years, he might have known more of the orc and goblin atrocities first hand, or lost friends in the great battles in the south as so many had. At a deep level, he did have a great disgust for the creatures, as most decent people did. They were vile, vicious, dark, and had little regard for life in any form.

"You lost loved ones because of them," he prodded.

She turned her head from her vigilant watch and looked at him, her eyes suspiciously bright. "Yes."

He wanted to ask who, but he had a feeling he didn't want to know. "I'm sorry for your loss."

She tilted her head in acknowledgment but said nothing more on the matter. "From where did they attack the last time?" she asked.

He pointed. "The first attack came from the road, to distract us, then a second group slipped in behind to take three horses."

"Where were you stationed?"

"On the rise, to the left. They came just before dawn. I was able to take out three with my bow, but didn't have a clear shot to protect the rest of the camp."

"Casualties?"

Kili tried to keep the emotion from his voice, but he still felt guilt that the watch had failed so miserably. "Several were injured, two badly, and the three horses. They also tried to capture one girl who was isolated from the camp. We took out six of theirs, but injured at least six more. Most escaped."

She took a deep breath, once again scanning the perimeter. "They will attack again." She looked around, then pointed. "From that direction. They will also bring larger weapons, knowing that you were able to defend their earlier attack." She walked along the edge of the clearing, looking at the ground then at the trees, although he couldn't see what she might be looking for. He'd checked the area as well, but had seen no tracks. "They will bring wargs," she concluded.

Wargs. A horrible, fearsome creature. Humans seemed to fear them more than almost anything else. Tales were told that if a warg bit you, and you survived, that you would be transformed into one of the vile creatures. He shuddered, and pulled out his bow. He didn't know if it was true, or just a tale told to frighten, but he had no wish to find out. "Where do you suggest I shoot from?"

She turned, a sly grin on her lips and a wicked, almost playful gleam in her eye, then pointed to the right. "Over there. I will take up position to protect the area behind the horses. The two on watch should focus their efforts on the right side of the camp, I expect that area is too dense for the wargs, so they should not be disadvantaged."

He'd never felt so happy to expect an attack.

X

He wouldn't have slept that night, even if he'd wanted to. He was too anxious, and not only over the attack. He'd loved the way she spoke to him. She was focused, her eyes clear and sharp. Gone was the cloak of mistrust and isolation that she'd been carrying with her since she'd joined him and Janis. And she'd shown respect for him and his ability to fight.

It was a glimpse of who she truly was.

But, it was also a long night. Janis, with his injured arm, did his part by staying near the center of the camp. He was eager and ready to make up for any mistakes of the last battle, keeping the fire burning bright, sending light far into the surrounding trees.

Just like last time, the attack came very late, just before dawn, when people were on the verge of thinking the dark dangers of the night had passed. Janis caught the first movement, standing and giving silent indication to Kili.

By the time Janis reached for his sword, the first warg was tearing into the camp, an ugly orc astride. Kili had an arrow through the warg's eye, killing it instantly, before it took two leaps into the firelight. Janis to his credit, took the head off the orc rider almost neatly with his left-handed swordsmanship.

The camp was awake and ready to defend within moments. Kili's position had been chosen well, giving him a perfect view of the camp, allowing him to take aim to aid anyone who seemed to be in need of extra help. He fired arrow after arrow into the melee, taking down two more wargs and four orcs before they turned their attention to him.

He heard commotion behind the horses and risked a quick glance in that direction. The animals were in a more sheltered area than last time, making them harder for the orcs to target, but they still needed defense. There were several travelers assigned to help defend the livestock and Kili noted that they were now rushing to their positions. He turned for an instant to see Tauriel draw her daggers, her steps sure as she slashed her blades into a warg with deadly accuracy.

The orcs were closing in, coming too close to be practical for targeting with his bow, so Kili drew his sword and slashed at the nearest orc, barely having time to watch it fall before he was charging into the next. It was almost a game, the way they fell beneath his blade, and he even had enough time to glance over at the elf, admiring her as she twisted and turned and leaped in a deadly dance as she tore apart one wicked creature after another.

The moment of distraction proved dangerous, however, and he felt the foul breath of the attack coming from behind almost too late. Without thought, he dropped and rolled forward before a mace swung by where his head had been. He drew his sword in a smooth movement as he bounced to his feet, ready to take on the attacker.

To his dismay, it was the huge orc that he'd battled during the previous attack, looking even more angry and imposing than before. Kili doubted he'd be as lucky as he'd been last time and the creature seemed to agree with the thought. It gave an ugly, satisfied smile before it raised its weapon, taking a swing that was intended to smash into Kili's midsection. It was pure warrior's reaction that saved him, as he instinctively pulled out of the way, letting the mace pass harmlessly by. Before the orc could redirect the massive weapon, Kili charged in, slashing with his own sword.

The orc was ready for him, his forearm protected by a heavy, embedded iron plate. It blocked the blow and then swung its weapon toward Kili again. Since Kili was close, he didn't bear the full brunt of the blow, but the force of it still knocked him off his feet,

He was scrambling up, certain that the orc would attack immediately while he was down, and ready to react. But as soon as the orc raised his mace, taking a deadly step toward Kili, a blur of green and red flew at the orc's head.

Tauriel wrapped her arms around the huge creatures neck and, although her body was slight, the force of her leap threw him off-balance. Kili immediately took the opening and charged in, his sword leading the way to the creature's gut. Again, the beast blocked the sword with the shielded forearm, ripping the weapon from Kili's grasp and tossing him back. Then, he pulled back, slamming the elf viciously into a tree behind him, forcing her to release her hold.

She fell to the ground, grunting in pain, stunned.

The orc was turning on her, ready to crush her with the mace while she was down. With only a moment to spare, Kili hurled himself at the beast, weaponless. He grabbed onto its arm, redirecting the killing blow away from the downed elf, giving her time to recover. But it left him in a predicament.

He was strong enough to counter the huge orc, but he knew he couldn't last long. The orc grabbed him, crushing him, making it impossible to breathe. Kili saw spots, and had just a moment to register that he was in deep trouble, and unable to free himself. And that was when the elf once again flung herself at his head, her twin daggers gleaming in the firelight.

An instant later, before the orc could react to the second threat, her daggers were driven into the creature's hideously ugly skull and the monster dropped to the ground like a stone, making the ground rumble with impact.

With the lead orc gone, the remaining ones seemed to lose all will to fight. There were barely a handful left, and they ran the instant that they realized that all was lost.

Kili stood in the middle of the massacre, his body surging with adrenaline from the fight, almost sorry it was done. He was grinning at the victory, and turned over to look at the elf, to thank her. She was staring at him, her eyes wide and almost terrified.

She blinked, and when she opened her eyes again, the look of fear was gone, replaced once again by a smooth, calm, emotionless mask.

X

There were no deaths and only minor injuries in the skirmish with the orcs. In a way, it helped Kili and Janis feel redeemed somewhat from their previous failure. They parted ways from their friends on good terms. And Janis now had a chance to send another message home that he was well and would be traveling south, despite Kili encouraging the lad, once again, to go home.

The encounter left both men in a cheerful mood, but the elf, once again, seemed distracted, even haunted. She was no longer hostile toward Kili, but she was now, more than ever, reluctant to speak with him.

For Kili's part, his dreams of the elf-maid only intensified. The look in her eyes, for that brief instant tore at something inside of him. For all her strength and speed and immortality, she was fragile, and a part of him wanted desperately to help her.

"Where do we go from here?" Janis asked, as they reached the fork in the road at the Greenway.

Kili paused. He wanted to head south, but he also knew it would be a tedious and dangerous journey with only three of them, even if one was an elf. None of them had traveled that way before. Besides, when they reached Rohan, they'd need money.

"I say we go to the trading village at the Brandywine. It's only a day's journey, and we can get work until we join a group traveling south."

"Callid?" Janis asked, hopefully.

Kili looked at his friend sternly. "Taromir said he's already started south, besides I'm not welcome with that group, and you know it."

"You're too hard on yourself. Callid has probably forgotten all about it," he said jovially.

Kili found himself smiling at his friend. "But I haven't. It's best if we find another group."

The elf did not ask why there was a problem.

X

The merchant village had grown significantly since Janis and Kili had departed almost four weeks ago, chasing north after the mysterious ranger. It was now well into late spring, and the warmer weather was bringing more travelers into the area, although many were simply wanderers, not unlike Kili and his small company.

Kili had taken work stacking and hauling wares to and from wagons after goods were bought and sold. The nameless town wasn't the type of place where people bought small quantities – these were merchants trading with other merchants for a season's worth of goods, and that meant moving large bolts of cloth, large jugs of wine, and cartloads of raw materials of every sort.

Janis was of little help in earning his keep, and spent much of his time complaining about being useless. Kili sent him to the taverns, telling him to keep watch for a suitable group traveling south, and also to keep an eye out for any rangers that might be passing through. If one had recognized him before, perhaps others would too.

They had little idea of what Tauriel did during the day. She was typically up early, and rode off, exploring downriver, or out in the surrounding countryside. She cared little for human companionship, although she did earn some coin in doing weapons work for various travelers. She was an expert on making minor repairs, fletching arrows, and crafting elaborate elven designs on handles and sheaths for any blade.

She wasn't unfriendly, but she kept her distance, especially from her two traveling companions and it bothered Kili greatly. She'd just begun to relax around them, bu t something about the skirmish with the orc pack had shaken her. Kili could not forget the look of fear in her eyes for that brief moment e'd seen it before - in his nightmares.

Yet, when he inquired again about her desire to remain with him and Janis, she'd insisted that she wished to continue traveling with them.

He sat down with Janis one evening after a particularly long day, wishing nothing more than a good meal, a tankard of ale and a long rest in the room he currently shared with his tall, blond friend. The she-elf had not yet returned for the evening.

He tossed a handful of coins on the table. "My day's wages. We spend it almost as fast as we earn it in this place."

Janis cringed. "I could take up light work..."

"Not until you've regained some strength in that arm. I'll not have you permanently injured. Wait another week or even two if you can stand it."

Janis sighed and frowned. "For such a small place, goods are expensive."

"It's a barter town. Too many transients, and they make their wages over the summer months," Kili explained. He then chugged his ale and looked up to see a red-headed maid smiling at him from across the room.

Janis looked in the direction of his friend's gaze, and blushed at the memory of seeing her last - several weeks ago, in Kili's bed, when Janis had intruded. "Is that the same girl you..."

"Yeah," Kili replied, cutting off his friend's words before he could finish. "She's approached me three times this week. "

Janis grunted and gave an exasperated sigh. "How do you manage?"

"Manage what?" Kili asked innocently.

The young blond narrowed his eyes. "To attract the maids? Everywhere you go, there's one. You even have an elf following you now. How?"

Kili just raised his eyebrows and grinned. "You want to know the secret?"

Janis stared at his friend in mock coldness. "Isn't that what I just asked?"

"Alright, I'll tell you," Kili said, lowering his voice as if in conspiracy. He leaned forward and Janis mirrored his friend until their faces were huddled close. Kili looked about, checking to ensure that nobody was eavesdropping, and waited while the blond held his breath in anticipation. When the moment was right, Kili informed the younger man, in the most serious tone possible, "Absolutely nothing. I have no idea."

Janis dropped back in his seat, his jaw dropped open in disbelief. "You are evil."

"Maybe," the brunet responded as he looked over at the maid and cheerfully gave her a wink.

Janis watched the interaction and looked between Kili and the girl once or twice, then he looked down uncomfortably at his plate and took a bite "So, umm..." he said awkwardly, "Would you like me to camp outside tonight?"

Kili was surprised by the statement, but then realized what his friend had concluded. He turned to his own plate of food and chuckled. "Nah. If anything, we should both forego a room tonight. The weather's dry enough and it might save us some coin."

"Oh," Janis said, his humor disappearing at the reminder that his inability to work left them with little to spare.

"Unless, of course, you'd like to meet her..." Kili added, tilting his head in the direction of the girl and giving his shy friend a knowing wink.

Janis looked over at the girl and then dropped his gaze and blushed deeply, shaking his head negatively.

The brunet laughed heartily, causing several bystanders to turn in their direction. Taking pity on his friend, Kili changed the subject and lowered his voice. "So, have you heard of anyone headed south?"

Gratefully, Janis nodded, putting down his ale and looked pointedly toward a small, wiry, grey-haired man at the far end of the room. "Name's Ognar. He's a merchant who travels between villages west of Dunland. Deals in used wares for scrap and repair. He's due to set out day after next. Says he'd like escort and seemed interested in hiring us."

Kili looked over at the man, who seemed to take note of the attention and nodded at the pair, then gave a grin and started to walk over. Kili gave a sigh, too tired and not in the mood for talking business. He glanced over at the red-headed maid in the corner, rethinking his previous remarks to Janis. Her company would be far preferable to the scruffy merchant.

"I hear yur lookin' fur work," the man said, seating himself at the table without asking permission to join them. "Name's Ognar," he said, reaching out a grubby, calloused hand, which Kili shook briefly.

"Aye," Kili replied, hoping to not appear annoyed, and moved his chair to make room. "Janis tells me that you're headed south."

The man nodded and looked him over, as if inspecting him, his gaze almost uncomfortable. "Indeed, we have kin settled downriver on the Isen. There's good trade to be had there."

Kili nodded, although he knew little of the area.

"The lad here says you're experienced guardin'" Ognar stated.

"I'm told I'm a fair hand with a blade," Kili said, although Janis gave a quick laugh, indicating that Kili was being too humble in his description of his skill. Kili silenced the lad with a look. Information was not something that he wanted to share readily, and Janis was learning that, slowly.

Ognar nodded. "You haven't been seen around here before this summer," he stated.

The observation was expected. They were unknown to the regular visitors to the area, which was why it was more difficult to be hired. "Our travels were to the east, mostly along the east-west road and the Loudwater."

Ognar smiled, showing that he was missing a few teeth. It wasn't a pretty sight. "Ah..." he said knowingly. "Mostly ranger settlements there, I hear."

"Some. And a few coal miners in the foothills. It's fair trade," Kili added.

Ognar seemed satisfied with Kili's explanation. "Rumor has it that you travel with a she-elf," he prodded.

"Yes," Kili responded, although guardedly. "We're looking for passage for all three."

The older man looked them both over critically, eyeing Janis's splinted arm.

"His arm's near healed, and he's a fair fighter with his left, if needed," Kili stated.

"Ah, 'is not that," Ognar said, waving his hand as if Janis were inconsequential. "Don't really need three. But..." he said, his eyes brightening, "Not many elves out for hire, that I know of. It might give me reason to strike a bargain, just to have her along."

Kili glanced at Janis, but the boy shrugged, as if this topic hadn't been anything that had been previously discussed.

Ognar ignored the exchange. "Tell me, how did she come to be wit' ye?" he asked, his hand playing with his tankard of ale, trying to appear disinterested, but his eyes were bright.

"Not sure I can answer that," Kili said, although, even if he knew he wouldn't volunteer the information. "She does as she pleases."

Ognar gave a harsh laugh at the response. "Fair 'nuf. But I'm also supposin' that elves can be bought for the right price," he said with a wink.

"And what's the right price?" Kili asked, growing tired of the conversation. "What's the size of your party? How many wagons will we be protecting?"

Again, Ognar smiled, although the look wasn't exactly friendly. "We're a small group, fourteen in all. Only six wagons at the moment, but we're hoping to meet up with the rest of our party before we cross the River Greyflood."

Kili's brow creased as he tried to map the area in his head. My his estimates, it would be at least weeks' travel, with wagons, depending on the terrain.

"Have you ever traveled the North-South Road, though the Dunland plains?" Ognar asked, his eyes keenly focused now on Kili.

Kili shook his head negatively, knowing that was a point against them being hired. Knowledge of the road was important - especially knowing the best camps, sources of good water, and potential dangers.

"And the elf? Does she know the way?"

Again, Kili shook his head, fully expecting that the man would look elsewhere for proper guard. Instead, however, his ugly smile widened. "Well, no matter. Me and my kin know the road well enough. We just need those handy with iron in case o' trouble. I may have to pay less, though."

Kili nodded non-commitally. "I'll talk it over with my friends."

Seeming pleased with the response, Ognar stood. "I'd like an answer by tonight, if ye don' mind," he said. "Else I'll have to find other options. We'd like to leave on the morrow."

Kili glanced over at Janis. "I thought you said it was the day after?"

Ognar interrupted before Janis could respond. "If we come to terms, then no reason to wait. The plains get hot and dry in the summer. I like to get underway before the weather turns too warm."

With that, the older man gave a nod and another smile and moved off, leaving Kili and Janis to ponder the proposal.

Shortly after, the she-elf arrived and Kili realized that, at some point, he'd have to start using her name, but somehow, it was too personal to think of her in that way. He looked over at the red-headed maid in the corner, thinking he was mad to be turning down such a willing lass. He had no shortage of coin, despite his grumblings to Janis, but he knew, deep down, that it was the elf that was preventing him from taking up the other maid's offer.

Unfortunately, the elf barely spoke to him.

He needed to get on the road with her again, where she seemed more willing to open up - where the long, lonely hours traveling together broke down her reluctance to speak to him.

"What do you think?" he asked his companions after telling Tauriel of Ognar's offer.

"Only six wagons," Janis said gloomily.

Kili joked. "Are you certain they aren't marketing stolen goods? I don't need my reputation completely ruined."

Janis shook his head, looking at both Kili and the she-elf. "They're a bit ragged, but they've been here the last three summers with no trouble. "

"Fine, just as long as we can afford a few nights indoors and a good bath at the end of it," Kili said. "If any of us knew the road, I'd say we be better off to just travel alone. But, I suppose can always part ways when they join the rest of their company at the Greyflood."

The elf listened intently but said nothing, although Kili had grown to expect that from her. "What do you think?" Kili asked, looking to her.

"You wish to continue your quest," she stated neutrally.

He did, but he didn't want to go with Ognar's company. There was something odd about the group of vagabond merchants. The group was too small, their background too vague, but Janis had been asking around for days. There was nothing else in the near future. It was not the best of options and he was about to voice his concerns, but then he looked up, catching the red-headed maid still giving him furtive glances and realized he wasn't the least bit interested.

If he wanted to talk to the elf, then he needed to get her on the road again, where they had time together, and the lonely miles gave him opportunity to see beyond her barriers.

"There is nothing for us here. I say we go."

x

 **A/N -**

 **So, I seem to have a talent for writing battle scenes, or at least I think I do. Would love to know if you liked it or not.**

 **Yes, there were similarities between the orc skirmish and what happened on Ravenhill which kind of caused Tauriel to withdraw a little, but she's not angry anymore, just shaken up a bit.**

 **Janis is kind of fun for Kili to pick on. Poor kid. Tauriel will eventually have to help him out.**

 **Thank you to my three reviewers from the last chapter. Hope the rest of you are still out there. :)**


	10. Of Heat, Horses, and Plots

**A very special thank you to TaurielKili1976, who previewed the chapter. And, as a result, I didn't post prematurely. In fact, I ended up re-reading and decided to reformat a whole bunch of stuff, fix the flow in several areas, and write about 1000 more words. So, it took a few extra days to post it, but I think you will all be pleased with the this improved, very long chapter.**

x. x. x

Spring was now turning into early summer and, as they rode along under the burning sun, Kili realized that Ognar had been quite right about the road turning hot and dry. If the heat continued on their journey south, it was going to be an uncomfortable trip. Fortunately, the company moved along surprisingly fast, despite the fact that the road was in poor repair, and the carts and wagons were far less sturdy than the merchant carts that they'd escorted from South Downs.

Janis's arm remained splinted, although he could take it off for brief periods so he could try to regain some movement, but the weakness of the muscles in his right arm was now more noticeable as most of the group now donned only light linen shirts to avoid the heat. The lad still needed a few more weeks before his right arm would be useful again. To help the lad compensate, Kili continued to practice with Janis' left-handed swordsmanship.

Most of Ognar's group was friendly enough, although odd. There were fourteen in all, eight men and six women, traveling with six run-down carts, three of which were less than fully loaded with used wares, scrap metal, and a small offering of preserved foods. Ognar knew the road well, but it nagged at Kili to see that the group hardly seemed to need a hired escort. If anything, it seemed that Kili and his small company were in the way. But Kili accepted the oddities for the moment because there was still safety in traveling with a group, and Kili found no strong reason to doubt Ognar's leadership.

It was the evenings that Kili enjoyed and made the trip worthwhile. He would supper with Janis and Tauriel, both amused by the lad's excitement and continuous dialogue about the journey, as he babbled about the sights and sounds and smells that they encountered along the boring road. It was all new to him and his enthusiasm was endearing. The elf didn't say much, but she would frequently share smiles with Kili over Janis' youthful observations.

On the fourteenth night, Arnos, the company cook challenged Kili to spar. Such a challenge wasn't unusual among the company members to pass the time in the evenings, and Kili, being new, had become a favorite for the others to test their skills.

So, when Arnos initiated the challente, much to the delight of nearby onlookers, the young brunet quickly accepted. He'd caught Tauriel intensely watching each match on the previous nights, and something within him couldn't resist the urge to show off. Besides, he needed the practice and the short matches provided entertainment for the rest of the company before they turned in for the night.

The only problem was that he was discovering just how skilled each of Ognar's men were at fighting. Arnos was the largest he'd yet encountered, but it didn't deter Kili in the least as he picked up his sword, waving the heavy steel with a flourish and a grin as he faced off against the cook.

"You enjoy this too much," Arnos remarked, brandishing his own heavy weapon.

Kili turned his sword again, carving a swift figure in the air, using the motion to warm up his muscles. "It passes the time," he replied.

"Aye, it does," Arnos said, as he charged forward, smashing his weapon ruthlessly at Kili's head.

Arnos was a large man, a tad heavy around the middle but muscular, and Kili had to brace himself heavily with his legs as he raised his sword to block. The smashing strike could almost be considered a dirty move, considering that they were only sparring for practice, but Kili wasn't surprised that the large man used such a tactic. Each night, Kili's opponent had been bigger, quicker and more ruthless as they sparred. There was little doubt that he was being tested in some way and, in some respects, he didn't mind and almost enjoyed the challenge. Almost. With a ruthless grin of his own, he countered the move and the fight was on.

Not long after, the contest ended with Arnos being left disarmed and exhausted from the encounter. Kili grinned as the spectators then exchanged coins from whatever wagers had been placed. It seemed Janis had fared well in the evening's gamble and Kili reminded himself to chide his friend on that later.

"I owe you an extra serving of meat in the morning, then," Arnos said, by way of concession.

Kili reached down to help the man up. "I look forward to it."

Of all the travelers, Arnos had been the most approachable and, one might even say, likable. The cook was on good terms with most, although he clearly favored Tauriel - each morning, tempting her with different blends of tea or spices for her food, as if trying to find out what flavors elves enjoyed most. Some of his offerings were better than others, apparently, but Tauriel accepted each concoction with polite grace.

"There's still enough daylight for another match," Ognar announced happily, apparently having been on the winning side of the evening's wager. "Perhaps we can see how Kilian might fare against the elf?"

Kili looked quickly to Tauriel. She seemed unsurprised, but far from enthusiastic about the suggestion, and Kili was sure that his face reflected the same. He remembered his last encounter sparring with her, and the feeling of having her pressed against the tree after she'd been disarmed. He shook off the memory and decided that he firmly did not want to repeat such an interaction in front of this group of strangers.

"I think I'm done for the day," Kili said, hoping to politely decline the suggestion.

But Ognar was not so easily put off. "Perhaps the lovely Tauriel would like to choose another to show her skills?" he asked, waving his hand at the group, as if beckoning her to pick an opponent.

"I have no need to practice this evening," she said, leaving no room for argument that she was not interested.

But the remark was met by a number of disappointed groans. It was the first time Kili saw Ognar's ever-present smile fade into an angry scowl, although the expression was only momentary. "Perhaps another time, then," he said.

x

It had been a strange evening, with the camp clearly annoyed that somehow Kili and Tauriel had deprived them of their evening entertainment. Not that Kili cared. He preferred spending time with his own company, when possible, so he happily avoided Ognar's people after the sparring ended.

The daylight was fading to a dusky twilight and the stars were just coming out. To pass the time before retiring, he walked over toward the elf, as she went through her evening ritual of caring for her horse. He loved watching her as she brushed the animal's cream colored coat, its dark eyes following her and its ears flicking back and forth as she softly spoke to it in Elvish as she tended to its needs.

"You enjoy talking to your horse," he said.

"He is good company, especially when I am riding up front with Ognar," she said, her tone neutral, but her eyes showing a hint of her annoyance with the man. He was aware that she didn't particularly like riding with the company's leader, but Ognar continued to assign her to the front, while putting Kili and Janis in the rear of the group.

"You fought well tonight," she said, her attention still focused on the animal.

"I'm glad you approve," he replied, feeling his chest puff out with a small amount of pride, but his satisfaction at her words did not last long.

"I did not say I approved," she replied, and then, she murmured something pointedly to the horse.

Something in her tone made him suspicious. Since he only understood a handful of words in Elvish, he felt it was best to ask for clarification. "What did you say to him?"

It was dark, but he could clearly make out something akin to a superior smirk cross her face. "I was telling him that men are reckless when trying to impress one another with their skills."

"I see. And you tell him this in Elvish?" he asked.

"He finds the tongue soothing," she said, brushing the horse's neck, as it snuffed in contentment.

Something about her tone sounded almost flirtatious. Feeling particularly reckless, he decided to pursue the topic. "And what else do you say to him?" he asked, curious if she spoke much about him to her horse.

"I tell him he is a fine creature. That he is beautiful and that I am thankful for his service," she said, her eyes focused on the animal as she moved the brush over its back and flanks.

"And he understands this?"

She turned her head to look at Kili with with mock-seriousness and a gentle smile. "Of course."

Smiling, he turned to look over at his own mount, standing a short distance away, munching on the grass. "Does he, by any chance, speak back?"

"Perhaps."

He was intrigued. Was speaking with animals another skill that elves possessed? "And what might such an animal say?"

"He might say that your own mount is disappointed that you don't speak to him at all and, if not for the occasional sweet you give him from your rations, he would think that you don't like him."

Dumbfounded, Kili's gaze darted to his own horse, who was apparently not attentive at all to the conversation as it took a step toward another mound of fresh grass and continued eating, unperturbed.

"He says that?"

The elf flashed him a brilliant smile, with a matching mischievous gleam in her emerald eyes. "Of course not. Horses do not speak to me, I merely said that if he spoke, that is what he might tell me."

He could feel himself warming in an uncharacteristic blush as his own grin widened to match hers.

X

The next morning, Kili felt good. Wonderful, in fact. His teasing and almost-flirting with the she-elf left him happy and content. Even Janis noticed the irrepressible smile on his face.

They were nearing the Greyflood, a fairly sizable river, and Ognar seemed more and more interested in what was ahead.

"Hillton and Barder, you scout ahead today. I want a report on the passage of the river."

It was typical of Ognar to send scouts ahead in recent days. Kili would have preferred to be included in the party, and had even voiced a desire to do so, but Ognar was insistent that his own people knew the territory far better. When the pair returned, late in the evening, they seemed particularly pleased with their findings, but they did not share the details with anyone but Ognar.

But Kili didn't seem to care for the moment. As the long day ended, he sat down next to Janis with his supper, looking forward to maybe conversing more with the pretty elf once the camp settled down.

The younger man laughed. "How do you do it?" Janis asked.

"Do what?" Kili asked, and when the young man hesitated on answering, the shorter man prompted, "Are you asking me how I attract women again?" Then, his voice dropped to a low, mocking whisper. "Because if you are, among this group, I'm frightened."

Janis chuckled. "No."

"Good, because there's something off about this bunch."

"One are two aren't bad-looking," Janis volunteered, cheerfully. "Barrina was even boasting about how much money she made back at the Brandywine hiring herself out."

Kili made a face that looked like he'd eaten something bad. "They boast about that?"

"I think she was trying to tempt me so that she could earn her money back from wagering against you."

The older man shook his head in disbelief. "Don't do it. You'll likely catch something foul."

Janis laughed at the implication. "I had no intention."

But then the blond paused again, clearly uncomfortable about what he was about to say. Kili watched the boy, his young friend, with his rough blond hair and his impish, impetuous, and innocent way of looking at the world and the road that they now traveled together. The lad reminded him of someone. Someone from his youth, and Kili felt his heart ache with missing someone that he couldn't remember. He shook off the feeling. The people of his past were past, and Janis was here now, needing his attention.

"But, anyway, I was wondering how..." Janis finally said awkwardly.

Kili placed his bowl down, giving the lad his full attention. "What?" he asked, giving the boy an encouraging smile.

"That!" Janis said, pointing to Kili. "You are always smiling. Even when you fight, you are laughing, always happy. How do you do that?"

"I'm not *always* smiling," Kili insisted, grabbing his bowl and focusing on his dinner, a smile coming to his lips at the idea that poor Janis had felt so awkward about asking something so innocent.

But, now that he'd started, Janis managed to press on. "Well, no, not always - like when you were upset with Tauriel, or angry, or worried," Janis said, rambling."But, it's hard to explain. You have so much to worry about, and your memory, and so many questions, yet, you still smile every day."

Kili shrugged, his smile lessening, but still there. "I don't know. I'll find my answers in time. There's no reason to not enjoy today. I have you, my friend. I have my skills. It's easier to laugh at the world than wallow in what might or might not be."

At that, the younger man seemed satisfied, and the pair then continued to eat in companionable silence, the only noticeable break from the food being when Kili's eyes periodically drifted over toward the she-elf, who was currently on watch at the edge of camp. She was the picture of efficiency, the perfect warrior, her expression calm and unflappable. Kili sighed.

"She watches you, you know," Janis said gently.

The shorter man perked up, glancing questioningly at his friend.

Janis continued with a smile. "She waits until you aren't looking, and I see her looking over at you. She knows where you are at every moment. And when I'm on guard at night, I see her watching you sleep."

Kili looked over at the elf, a silly smile coming to his lips. "She's warming up to me."

Janis laughed loudly, causing the elf and a few others to look over at the pair. Kili couldn't help but grin and wink at her. There was a glimmer of response in her eyes, before she looked away quickly.

" _Elves are strange_ ," Kili said, repeating Gimli's phrase, without much thought for wording that he used. Without thinking, he'd used the foreign words that the dwarf had uttered.

"What did you say?" Janis asked, confused.

He repeated the phrase that Gimli had said, and Janis again looked confused. "It means 'elves are strange'," Kili explained. The dwarf, Gimli, said it to me, I've definitely heard it before. I thought it was a common phrase."

"I've never heard anything like it. The language is unusual."

"Hmm..." Kili responded thoughtfully. "Maybe it's common elsewhere."

Ognar chose that moment to come and sit near the pair, a smile on his face. It wasn't exactly a pleasant expression because there was nothing at all pleasant about the man. "Watching the lass?" he asked. From almost anyone else, it might have been an innocent, even teasing question but, from Ognar, the words sounded wrong.

Both young men immediately looked down, not wanting to admit anything.

Their employer continued, undaunted, "How is it that you came to be in the company of such a fine creature?"

Janis bit his lip, not knowing how to respond and looked over at Kili, who shrugged before replying, "Just met up in the north, and were traveling in the same direction."

The scruffy man gave a knowing grin. "Hard to turn down an opportunity like that." Something in his tone implied that he wasn't talking about just her companionship. "Any man would pay a pretty price to know what it's like to have an elf."

As soon as the implication left the seedy man's lips, Kili tensed, all traces of good humor gone. Janis immediately seemed aware of Kili's reaction and placed a hand on his shoulder, responding quickly. "She's a fine fighter," he said, deliberately misunderstanding the man's words. "We were lucky to have her with us during an orc attack."

Ognar chuckled, seeming not to notice Kili's reaction and taking a bite of his own dinner. "Of course." He didn't speak for a few minutes then added, "The scouts reported that the passage at the Greyflood is still too high from the spring rains. We have to go east and cross up river."

Kili scowled, still unhappy with the man, but keeping his temper even in order to find out more information. The problem seemed... odd. The spring rains were long past, and the summer had turned hot and dry. "It's late in the season for spring floods."

The older man gave an easy smile. "Not really. There is still rain in the mountains and it takes a while to flow downriver."

Janis nodded, seeming to accept the explanation, although Kili remained silent. "How far out of the way is that?"

"Two or three days to get to the upriver passage, maybe another week to get around the marshes,: the leader explained, apparently unconcerned about the delay. "But we should make up time by going through the flatland of Dunland."

Janis sucked in a breath. Traveling the road on the western edge of Dunland was possibly the most dangerous part of the journey. The people of that land were far less civilized than most. In the great battles, they'd sided with Mordor in the attack at Helm's Deep. Traveling into the area brought an even greater risk.

Kili scowled. "You don't seem concerned."

The older man smiled, showing his missing teeth. "It's an opportunity. The people in Dunland are our best customers. You've seen our wares – hardly the best, used and hardly more than scrap to most, but to the Hillmen, it's good trade."

Kili and Janis shared a look, deeply questioning their own wisdom in joining the party.

X

Kili and Tauriel were given the first watch, which was a rare treat. Since the elf required little rest, she most often was given mid-watch, and Ognar seemed to take delight in only pairing her with one of his own people, regardless of the watch assignment.

"I don't like this, going into Dunland," he told her, after reiterating Ognar's plan to cross the river well into the hostile lands.

"The people of those lands have not been honorable," she said in agreement, her eyes turning from scanning the camp perimeter to look at him.

Her expression was unreadable, but still, just being under the full attention of her gaze, knowing that she'd been watching him, nearly distracted him from his topic. He'd been wanting to talk with her more on the trip, but their employers had seemed intent on minimizing their time together. All the more reason that he press his plan to part company with the strange group.

"Ognar says it's where they sell most of their wares," he told her. "I'm not surprised. The things they have are worn and poor quality - hardly something that would be of any worth in Rohan, except maybe for the scrap metal."

"I agree," she said quietly.

"You've seen Ognar and his men. They don't need us. They are easily as well-trained as myself or Janis. We agreed to escort them down the main roads. Traveling into the heart of Dunland is not part of our original agreement."

She nodded, and her eyes and ears turned to the camp, as if she was monitoring for eavesdroppers. He found himself doing the same, and kept his voice low. "I wanted to ask you if you'd prefer to turn back or stay on the road south. We could go forth to the Tharbad crossing, along the main road, and – if the river is high, which I doubt it is – we could wait until it's safe to cross. We may even meet up with another caravan."

"What of your concerns of traveling alone, where none of us know the road?"

Kili looked over at Janis, wishing more than ever that he'd sent the boy home. "I know the three of us can defend ourselves on our own. It might be reckless, but something is not right about this company, and I won't risk harm coming to Janis by staying. He's young and he's my responsibility."

She seemed to smile at his words, her eyes shining, which warmed him. "I enjoy your reckless nature, but I agree with you that going east is not prudent. I do not enjoy Ognar's company."

"Good," he replied with a smile. "We'll leave in the morning. I'll talk with Janis in the morning and we'll pack and leave as soon as we can."

x

He did not have such an opportunity. As if knowing that his hired guard might wish to part company, Ognar altered the morning routine.

First, Kili could not seem to find Janis. When he inquired, he was told that the lad had gone off to get water. Then, he looked for Tauriel, who seemed to be cornered by Arnos who appeared to be insisting that she try some hot beverage that he'd just prepared. She looked over at Kili, who shrugged, to silently tell her that he'd not yet spoken to Janis.

He eventually encountered Ognar, working with one of this men to rearrange goods in one of the wagons, who seemed to be expecting Kili to come looking for him.

"You have something to tell me?" Ognar asked, with an unusual smile.

Kili did not trust the man. The sooner they left the company, the better, but he had to say something to stall until he could gather his friends to go. "I have some concerns about heading east. I'm advising against it."

"I expected as much," Ognar replied, signaling to someone else to come over, almost casually. "I'll consider your objection."

Kili shook his head. "I'm not sure you understand. I take responsibility for my people. I won't take them into the Dunland. It wasn't part of our agreement."

He gave a greasy smile. "I'm not sure you understand, Master Kilian" he said, his tone turning hard. He motioned for Kili to look behind. Confused, the young man turned and immediately saw Tauriel, standing, but unsteady as she dropped the half empty mug that Arnos had given her.

Without thought, Kili started to run toward her, but a dozen of Ognar's company suddenly appeared around him, all armed. Kili was, by far, outnumbered. Panicking, he turned back to Tauriel, but was stopped from taking another step as they closed in, daggers and swords drawn.

She turned to Kili, wide-eyed, then reached for her daggers. Even drugged, she was graceful, but her moves were sluggish. She was able to lash out at Arnos, but missed, before she stumbled to her knees.

Kili pushed forward, despite the fact that two of the group had grabbed his arms, holding him back. He tried to break away, only to feel the press of a blade against his throat.

"As I was saying," Ognar explained. "You are coming with us to Dunland. We've never had an elf before, and you and your friend will fetch a pretty price."

With profound self-hatred for being so naive, Kili realized why the group took them on, even though it was apparent that they weren't needed. Ognar wasn't just a merchant who bartered in second hand, cheap wares, he was also a slave trader, and Kili and his small company had been targeted as their latest victims.

x

 **A/N – so you all guessed ol' Ognar was up to no good. Indeed, he's nasty. And, there are other nasty characters to come. Hope their little predicament gets your imaginations going. I'd love to hear about it. :)**

 **Yes, Tauriel is still a bit distant, but she's warming up. It's a slow burn for a bit, but it's still Kili's story, and elves don't move fast emotionally. Right now, she's just content to be near him. She's gonna need a nudge.**


	11. Bondage

Author's Notes – Ah... the curse of the muse has struck and, after posting the last chapter, I decided to go on a major rewrite of all the future chapters that I had written and change the ending. The good news is that it's going to be a much better story. Hopefully, I can still keep on my weekly schedule.

Also, since it came up and I know it is a sensitive subject for some readers, so I would like to address it openly:

There will NO rape involved with any character in this story. Some innuendo and harassment will likely happen, because the bad people are, well, bad and their badness does affect our storyline, but I'm trying to keep this at a "T" rating. :)

 **xxx**

Kili bumped his head again, as the cart bounced along. His arms hurt from being bound so long and his legs ached from being tied together. He was hungry, thirsty, and too uncomfortable to even sleep. He assumed that his two companions in the other wagon were doing no better. From what he'd seen, they had Tauriel bound even more tightly than he had been.

He was alone in the cart, aside from the driver, unless you counted old blankets and used clothing, which filled the rest of the broken-down vehicle. Unfortunately, none of the goods could be used to aid him in his endeavor to escape. For the first few hours of the journey, he seethed in anger, but eventually realized that it was a waste of his energy. There would be an opportunity, at some point, and he needed to be calm and ready when it came.

He shifted again, trying to find a way to loosen his binds. They refused to budge, but it gave him something to do during the long, uncomfortable journey east. When he could manage, he sat up and peered out a small gap between the slats, hoping to see or hear something useful but his wagon was far from where the leaders rode but the only information that he caught was that they were about three days from their destination.

They were clearly eager to get to that destination quickly. The vagabonds didn't even stop for meals. Arnos or one of the others simply rode back with food for the driver, and checked to ensure that he was still tied securely to the iron rings inside the cart, like a piece of cargo.

When they finally stopped for the night, Kili could barely move from the stiffness and pain in his arms and legs. Ognar didn't seem to mind, nor did any of the others. Kili was hauled from the wagon, and he tried to stand, attempting to give no indication of discomfort, but failed miserably. As soon as he took a step, the lack of circulation in his legs caused him to stumble.

They laughed, and he snarled at them.

"He is a feisty one, isn't he?" Ognar said loudly to his companions. He turned to Kili, leaning in close with a sneer. "Agara will have a grand time taming you. She likes your sort. Eats them for breakfast."

Agara. A leader of theirs? Or a customer. They were slavers. The very idea that such people existed made him sick, and he vowed that they were going to pay.

For the first time since the capture, he saw his two companions. Janis looked worse for wear, the side of his face scratched, and his blond hair dark with dirt and blood – apparently, he'd put up a struggle during his capture. Then, he looked at Tauriel and his breath caught at the sight of the she-elf. Her clothing was torn, her face dirty, and her beautiful red hair tangled and matted. She was half-dragged out of the cart, her eyes unfocused. They'd continued to poison her, to keep her compliant, and limit her ability to fight back. One thing brightened his spirits, though - he saw the fire, anger and fight in those unfocused eyes. The moment that she had a chance, just like he, she was going to rip them to pieces. He fought back a wicked smile at the thought of it.

The three were lined up on their knees, near enough the fire that they were in sight of their captors, but not so close that they could make contact.

"No making trouble now," the wretched leader said, pointing a dagger at the three of them. "If any of you make a move, I'll cut one of the others. Nothing too damaging, of course, since it would affect your value, and Agara likes you to be pretty, at least until the sale, but I guarantee to make it hurt. Understand?"

As soon as he left, the three looked at each other, silently giving each other indication that the were overall in good health after the day's journey. Janis was clearly favoring his right arm. It had healed enough, but not entirely. Tauriel was between the two, clearly dizzy and having difficulty staying upright, but she fought it stubbornly. Kili felt her lean against him, just slightly, just so that she wouldn't fall over, and he felt a protective urge flow through him like never before.

His legs were numb from staying in the kneeling position before the camp was finally settled in. Ognar then let them relax a bit.

Bringing over bowls of broth, Arnos sat on a log in front of them. "I brought you all some nice supper. Not much, mind you, but can't have you all fading away on us," he said with a false smile.

He lifted a bowl to Tauriel first. "Drink."

She turned her head away, refusing.

"Not hungry enough yet? Ognar says you must eat or I'll make you."

She looked at him with pure loathing. "It is tainted."

He smiled. "Of course it is. Can't have you at full strength, now. Not until we get you back to the lands, where we can put that fire to good use." He held up the bowl again, but when he lifted the bowl again, he got close to her. Kili saw a malicious smile come to her lips just before she whipped her head forward, knocking the bowl loose and hitting him soundly in the nose. Blood poured from the injury and he cursed loudly.

"Trouble?" Osgar said, moving from his seat.

"None yet, but there will be."

Osgar motioned to the bowl, still half full after it had fallen. "Drink it, or one of you will pay."

She sucked in a breath, ready to refuse, when Arnos moved behind Janis, taking his not-fully-healed arm and twisting it viciously. To his credit, Janis tried not to cry out, but his face paled and tears of pain filled his eyes.

"I will drink it."

"Tauriel, no," Kili ordered, although he had no authority over her.

She ignored him and took the laced broth, almost immediately becoming more disoriented. She slouched, leaning heavily against Kili, although still fighting to keep from falling to the ground. Ognar laughed in satisfaction.

"You like her, boy," Ognar said with evil intent. "Don't think I haven't noticed that you can't stop staring at her." He paused, looking over the elf carefully. "Once we get across the river, and join the others, maybe you'll get to see more of her."

More. The word sounded ominous, and Kili wanted to tear the eyes out of the horrid little man so he could never look at her again. Fury boiled in his blood, but he fought it down, knowing that losing his temper would only hurt their chances of getting out of this situation.

"She's here! A voice called from the other side of camp, causing Ognar to smile even more.

"Time's up, boy," he said with malice, then got up to greet the newcomer.

x

Kili turned his head, resting his chin on the top of his elf's head for just a moment, wishing he could say or do more. It was a small action, intending to give her comfort. He couldn't tell if she appreciated the gesture, but it made him feel better.

But the brief moment of privacy ended too soon.

Ognar returned with three women - strong, powerfully built women, wearing armor and carrying weapons, as if ready for battle. The other slavers stood at attention when they arrived, showing profound respect, and possibly even fear. Kili watched the actions closely, taking in every detail, in the hope that it might help him later.

She was almost attractive, in a brutal way. Her body was large, but muscular, showing a strong feminine shape under her leather armor. Her face was hard, however - angular and sharp, both in features and expression. Tattoos covered one side of her face, and her long dark hair was pulled back tightly, falling back in a long ponytail. She was, in a word, exotic.

She smiled when she saw the three of them. "Never had an elf before," she remarked, looking them over.

"Do you think she'll fetch the right price?" he asked.

The woman, Agara, stepped closer, grabbing Tauriel by the chin and turning her head to study her face more closely, and Tauriel gave no resistance, proving that draught had done its work. "The king asked for blond, but I'm sure she'll do."

"King?" Janis asked.

Agara looked at the young man, as if she'd just noticed that he was there, then smiled wickedly. "King Wulf the second, of the newly established kingdom of Dunmar by the sea. He has been asking for an elf for some time."

"I don't care for the sea," Kili informed them, his eyes fiery with anger.

She responded by hitting him across the face, hard enough that he saw stars. "Only speak when we ask for a response," she ordered. "But your preference does not matter. She will go to the sea. You will go to whoever pays the highest price, but..." she said, looking at his build appraisingly, "You could also be sent to the hills for heavy labor."

Kili glowered, and if not for Tauriel depending on him to remain upright, he might have tried to struggle to strike her.

His reaction only seemed to please her more. She turned to Ognar. "You picked a pretty bunch. I might be tempted to keep one for myself."

"Ah, so you got a good catch from the other group?" he asked.

"Almost thirty," she said with pride. "Even enough to spare for goblin fodder if we need."

Ognar grinned. "A worthwhile trip." The seedy merchant turned to Kili, and told him with malice. "All the more reason to behave," he told him. "I hear what the goblins do is worse than death."

A small sound came out of Janis that distinctly sounded like a whimper. Kili was also hyper-aware of Tauriel's shallow breathing as she slumped against him, barely conscious. He looked down at her and swore under his breath. Both were his responsibility. Both were in trouble now because he'd made the foolish choice to travel with Ognar. He'd been reckless because he'd wanted to rush into travel, rather than waiting for the right situation. The guilt swept over him like a wave.

Ognar pulled out a sword that Kili recognized as his own, pulling him away from his dark thoughts and firing his anger once again. The slaver swung the weapon experimentally, although awkwardly because the weapon was too heavy for him then handed the weapon to Agara and pointed at Kili, "You'll take special interest in that one."

She admired the blade, lifting it and testing its weight and balance. "Impressive," she said.

She seemed pleased with the weapon, until Ognar pointed to a mark stamped at the hilt of the sword, and the red ties decorating the grip. Then, her eyes widened in recognition and anger. She turned her furious gaze at Kili and growled a single word, "No!"

Leaning toward the bound young man, she asked him with venom practically dripping in her voice, "This is your sword?"

He glared at her in return, unaffected by her anger, since it matched his own. "For as long as I can remember," he answered vaguely, his voice a low growl.

"And how long can you remember?" she demanded.

He said nothing, pleased to have annoyed her. Instead, Ognar answered, "Five years."

Before hiring them, Ognar had asked about him around the merchant town, and likely some knew of him from Callid's company and were willing to share the information. That knowledge was now being used against him and Kili hated that this piece of filth knew so much.

"He wields it well?" she asked.

"I've only seen him use it in practice, but it appears that he was born to wield it."

They knew something more – Kili could tell from the way they spoke and the recognition of the sword. He tried to keep the confusion and the burning desire to ask from his face, not wanting them to know that he desperately wanted to know what the mark meant. He'd never considered the meaning of the small symbol, thinking it was just a maker's mark from when the sword had been fashioned.

In the end, it didn't matter because she answered anyway. She turned to Kili, the venom still lacing the tone of her voice. "This mark shows that you fought for the kingdom of Rohan. It is a mark of honor, for those who fought bravely in defending Helm's Deep."

He felt his heart beating faster, his breath quickened. An answer. He finally had an answer.

He said nothing. His momentary joy was tempered an instant later when she struck him across the face a second time. "My husband, my father, and many of my kin died there," she stated coldly.

x

It was a cold night. The heat of the day had dropped quickly in the dry summer air and Kili found himself huddling closer to his companions for warmth as the fire died and the camp settled in to sleep.

Their captors were from Dunland, all of them. The barbaric tribesmen had been at odds with the kingdom of Rohan for centuries and the Dunlandlings participation in the Battle of Hornsburg, at Helm's Deep, had only deepened the bitter hatred. Those from Dunland who had survived the battle had been taken prisoner and were being forced to rebuild the damaged stronghold at Helm's Deep.

Three guards were posted on each watch, making certain that there was no possibility of escape, although there was almost no chance that they would get far with Tauriel in her current condition.

It was hard on both men to see the elf so subdued. She offered little resistance, even when Ognar cruelly ran his fingers along her cheek, before attempting to grope her breast. He didn't get a chance to complete the action, however. Even bound, Kili threw himself at the man, knocking him off his feet, forcing him to release his grip on the elf. His action earned him a hard kick to his stomach and ribs.

Fortunately, they weren't looking to damage him too badly. His worth was in being healthy and able. Kili tried to work out of his binds again and Janis appeared to be doing the same, but every time they moved too much, the guard would come by and give him a hard kick. Eventually, both men gave up the struggle, favoring staying healthy in case a better opportunity arose later.

He watched as Janis eventually fell asleep. Tauriel was unconscious and lying at an odd angle, looking most uncomfortable, so he shifted, nudging her until she fell against him, her head resting against his chest.

He watched her for a while, worried for her, although he and Janis were in an equally dangerous predicament. Even disheveled, her hair knotted and unkept, she was lovely, and he felt a strong urge to defend her against whatever their captors intended.

He was exhausted, and the bruises on his ribs ached, but he found himself unable to sleep now that he had something in his head to puzzle over.

"So, thirty were in the other caravan?" Ognar asked eagerly.

"Twenty nine survived," she said with pride.

"You traveled slowly. We nearly caught up with you," Ognar remarked with amusement.

"It was a large party. You saw us leave. Families with carts loaded – and most returning to Rohan. The price from their wares will double our take."

Ognar laughed. "I expected you to be too busy with that bunch to ride out to meet me."

She barked out a harsh laugh. "When your scouts told me that you had an elf, I had to come out and see for myself. Wulf will be pleased. I don't think he expected us to ever find any, much less a female."

The scruffy man's grin widened. "It was pure luck. I never thought we'd cross paths with one, much less find a way to capture it." He prodded at the fire thoughtfully. "Why do you think he wants one?"

"Who knows?" she replied, then grinned with malice. "Maybe he just wants to play."

Ognar's eyes narrowed. "Will he pay?"

"Rumor has it that he emptied the stash from one of the goblin kingdoms when they left to fight for Mordor. His coffers are full and the kingdom is growing. He needs strong backs to build it, and too many of our own are still captives of Rohan."

"Is your brother still there? You could make a trade."

She glared over at the captives, and Kili quickly closed his eyes, hoping she didn't notice that he was awake and listening. "No," she said. "They will tell others. It's best if they are never seen from again."

"Fine. We will head north again after the trading is done. There's good quality metal in their scrap and we may be lucky enough to pick up another few travelers on my journey back."

"Don't get too eager. If someone notices that your southbound companions are never seen again, you'll be ruined."

"I'm careful," he said with pride. "These three were wanderers. No one knew much of them and no one will miss them. Your group, on the other hand..." he said, shaking his head. "Thirty is a large goup, and many were quite well known, especially the leader."

"Yes, but this was too good an opportunity to pass up. Besides, after I deliver these goods to Wulf, I hope to be staying there for a while."

Ognar chuckled harshly. "You have aspirations then."

"A growing city will need defense. I expect the delivery of the elf will buy me favor."

"Just remember your friends..."

She clapped Ognar heartily on the back. "You know I will."

"I know. As long as I continue to profit from the venture, you and Wulf can do whatever you want," he said, tossing the stick he was using to prod the fire into the flames. "I'm turning in. I'll give you first watch. Keep an eye on the elf – we've had to use four times the normal dose to get the effect, and it begins to wear off after only a few hours."

"It's not her I'm worried about. Rohan has been awake and listening to us the whole time," Agara said. "Probably just as well. He'll be too tired to put up a fuss tomorrow. Although, I'm looking forward to when he sees his friends again."

Kili started, not bothering to hide his surprise.

There was a look of malicious pleasure on her face. "Who's company did you think we'd captured, Rohan?" she asked, enjoying the look of panic on his face. "I noticed you and your group when you arrived at the Brandywine with Callid - everyone makes it their business to gossip about newcomers in such a small place," she said, her voice dropping with mockery. "After you left, Callid was looking to hire and we were only too happy to offer our services. It was a rare opportunity to come across such a large group with so little experience on the road south."

She paused long enough to enjoy the look of utter pain and defeat on his face before marching off toward her bedroll.

X

A/N – Wow, this chapter felt short, but it's well over my 3000 word average. I know you want something to happen - it will. Gotta let the nasty hatred of these people build a bit first. It is important.

Yes, she's calling Kili by the name "Rohan" because she hates him and won't give him the dignity of even bothering to know his real name, much less call him by it.

Surprised that Callid and company might be coming back?

To my lovely reviewers:

Sorrelkaren - You got that right. I'll say no more. :)

guest - I try to publish on Fridays, though, if I really feel I'm ahead, I'll publish sooner. But thanks for the nudge. :)


	12. Riverside

A/N – Fun chapter ahead – and it's extra long. The river scene is definitely filler, but I couldn't help myself. That scene was just added in the past week, but I think you'll like it.

\- xxxx -

"They give her a lower dose during the day," Janis told Kili quickly, when they'd had a moment alone.

Kili nodded to show he understood but said nothing so as not to draw attention. They remained separated during the days, transported in wagons, so there was little time for them to share information.

"I think they don't have enough of the stuff," he continued, his voice low. "They made remarks about how she needs too much."

"Good," Kili replied. If Tauriel had less potion in her system, they had a better chance to escape. "Eat what they give you. Keep up your strength," Kili told him but then the conversation ended, as Arnos returned, giving them a hard shove to warn them to be silent before he handed each one a bowl with their evening meal.

Tauriel was silent, but she held her head high and glared menacingly at the cook as she ate her meal, then took the dreadful elixir under his watchful eye. And, for the third night, as her unwilling sleep overtook her, she leaned heavily against Kili.

For three days they traveled, and each night and morning, Tauriel was forced to take the draught that left her incapacitated. And every night, Kili stayed awake as long as possible, his body wrapped protectively around the elf, to ensure that nobody came near her while she was defenseless. If anyone intended to touch her, they'd have to go through him first, and he fully intended to make it a fight. Though, fortunately, other than Ognar's wretched attempt on the first evening, nobody dared to try.

Had it not been for their predicament, he might have found the nighttime enjoyable – to be so close to her. He found that he loved to watch her unguarded expression as she slept.

But he tried not to dwell on such things. Other women he'd known paled in comparison to this elf. She was deadly perfection and he admired her with every fiber of his being, but she was something well beyond his mere mortal reach. At the moment, she needed his protection, and he wasn't going to take advantage in any way. He wouldn't allow it – not even in his dreams - because to do so would make him little better than their captors.

Perhaps, when this was over and they were safe, he'd allow himself to dream. At least it would be something that might replace the nightmares of his past.

Instead, he looked about the sleeping camp, trying to keep his mind occupied. Two guards were on watch, talking quietly between themselves. The carts and wagons circled around the camp to offer shelter in the open area near the river, snores coming from the interior of the ones that Kili and his companions rode in during the day. The wagon containing their weapons was farthest from him, and sheltering Ognar and two others.

His gaze then moved to the horses, on the far side of the guards, and he identified Agara and her two companions sleeping at the edge of the camp. He could tell the female warrior slept lightly, her weapon by her side, ready for use at the slightest disturbance. Of all Ognar's companions, the exotic woman was the one he most respected and feared.

Finding nothing of use in the camp, he turned to study his bindings in the weak glow of the fire – iron cuffs connected together with a sturdy chain, wide and roughly forged. The chain stretched little more than shoulder width apart, allowing him some movement, but not enough to be very useful- especially when riding in the wagon, when they attached the center of the chain to bolts on the walls, preventing the prisoners from moving about within the moving vehicle.

The lock on each cuff was sturdy. Agara had used a key-like tool to release it, and Kili had been looking about his surroundings for the past two days for something he could use to force it open. He'd had no success.

He slumped in defeat, but then he noticed the hinge on the opposite side.

He understood metalwork, making him wonder if he'd done smithing or forging at some time in his missing past and, as he looked at the item closely, it became clear that the iron was of poor quality – a common problem when simply reshaping random scrap, as these people seemed to do. As he peered more closely at the hinge, he realized that the iron was flawed. A crack had formed near the end and, if pressure could be applied properly, he could possibly break it off completely and remove the pin. He wouldn't need to open the lock because he could pry it open from the other side.

He just needed a simple tool to do so. Simple was possible.

X

They crossed the river the next morning, The waterway was wide, but slow moving and only waist deep, and Kili found himself looking longingly out the small slats of the wagon. It had been days since he'd been able to bathe, and the summer heat inside the wagon was suffocating. He found himself longing for a swim in the cool waters.

At the far bank, he got his wish. The wagons stopped, and he overheard talk of having to fix a wheel. Shortly after, Agara opened the back of his wagon, unlocked his chain from the bolt, and barked a harsh, "Out."

He stepped out into the sun, grateful to take a breath of air and looked at his guard with loathing.

"Move," she ordered, drawing her sword and directing it toward him.

The manacles on his wrists were far enough apart to grant some movement, possibly even enough to use to disarm her but...he paused, quelling the reckless thought as he looked over at the other wagon which contained his two companions. Agara's two female warriors were standing guard next to it and the wagons were in an open area along the river. Even if he did disarm Agara, or kill her in the process, he wouldn't escape far, and the risk of them hurting the others in retribution was great.

Agara grinned wickedly, as if she was able to read his thoughts. "You aren't the first. Don't think us to be stupid."

With a scowl, he trudged out of the wagon, and moved toward where she directed.

"Take off your boots and get in the water. We reach the market tonight and I want you cleaned up."

The market. The place where they were to be sold as slaves. The thought sickened him.

But then, he reminded himself that Tauriel was going to be sent to some king by the sea and his own fate was unknown. If he was sold elsewhere, the three of them would be separated, leaving Tauriel alone and at the mercy of these people. It was not acceptable in his mind, even for only a short time. An opportunity to escape would come, and when it did, he wanted the three of them together.

Agara had said that she was going to deliver Tauriel herself. Therefore, if they couldn't escape before Agara left for the sea kingdom, he needed to find a way to go with them. He needed Agara to either like him or hate him enough to want to bring him along.

"Take off your clothes and wash up," she ordered, tossing him a piece of soap.

Against his will, he smiled at her as she removed his manacles so he could take off his tunic. "My sale price is worth more to you than letting me be miserable, eh?"

"Don't tempt me, Rohan. I could just forgo the sale and kill you right here."

So, hate it would be. He needed her to hate him enough to want to keep him around. "I assure you, there's no desire to tempt you. I prefer women," he said casually as he took off his tunic and dunked it in the water to give it a good rinse, turning his back to her.

"I said clean up," she ordered harshly, not responding to his comment. "That means all of you."

The desire to resist her command was strong, but the need to find relief from the heat and filth overrode his temper. He made sure to move waist deep in the water, pausing long enough to take a few long drinks before removing his trousers beneath the surface, making sure to glare at her the entire time. He was left only in his smallclothes, preserving some amount of dignity as he washed. The water was cool and it felt good to finally rid himself of three days of grime.

He glanced at the other wagon, worrying for his companions in the heat. Surely, they were just as miserable as he had been. He tossed his wet shirt on the bank, surveying the area as unobtrusively as possible. Most of Ognar's company was ahead of them, several working to lift and repair the damaged wagon, although they were shaking their heads. Others were removing goods from the broken wagon to make it easier to repair.

Reluctantly, he tugged on his trousers, knowing his respite in the cool water was coming to an end. That was when Agara motioned to the other wagon.

With relief, he saw that they opened the back and commanded the others out. Any time together out and unshackled was a possible opportunity. Unfortunately, as the guards used long wooden staffs to poke and prod at Janis while he stiffly exited, he could tell that Tauriel was still in no condition to walk, much less defend herself. It tore at Kili to see her stumble as her feet touched the ground, her actions were boneless, almost as if she was extremely drunk.

Just as with Kili, the pair were ordered to remove their boots before going into the river. Kili's eyes darted to Agara and the guards, who were focused on Tauriel's awkward movements. They were happily making cruel jokes at the she-elf's expense, and it made his blood boil.

Janis had to assist the elf with every action, and continued to support her in the water. When they ordered her and Janis to disrobe, Kili could take no more. The younger man's face went pale with embarrassment and shock, and he looked over at Kili for guidance. The guards merely laughed harder.

Kili reached them, putting his hands on Tauriel's waist to steady her. "Turn away and do as they say," he told the blond. "And don't forget to drink as much as you can," he muttered quietly, reminding Janis to try to stay healthy.

The elf heard his words too, and took a shaky drink. "It might help you feel better," he told her, and felt her nod.

"I cannot..." she started to say, her hands at the ties of her garment moving unsteadily as if she were asleep.

"Do you have something underneath?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Can you stand on your own?" he asked.

"No."

It seemed as if she wanted to say more, but her single word answers were slurred, as if it took great effort to say them. It left him with little choice. "Then, let me help you," he said.

She nodded, which left him feeling relieved. He couldn't bear to see her fight and struggle to do this on her own, yet he could tell that accepting help was difficult for her. Her answer, however, made him respect her. Despite her pride, which he knew she had much, she knew when to be practical.

As did he. Unable to resist thinking of what an intimate position they were in, he kept his motions as respectful as possible. Carefully, he undid the fastenings of her tunic, revealing a linen sheath underneath. He turned her to face away from the bank, her back to him to protect her modesty as best he could, as he helped her struggle out of her clothing and then handed her the soap.

He helped her with her hair, keeping his eyes averted, and his thoughts drifted to how, under any other circumstances, the situation would be enjoyable.

He felt more than saw when Janis approached, and handed over Tauriel's clothing. "Can you rinse these?"

"Aye," the lad responded, sounding as uncomfortable as Kili felt.

Just when he was about to help the elf back into her clothing, and began to think that they'd get out of this with a minimum of humiliation, the sounds of Ognar and the others approached. Apparently, the wagon had been repaired, and they found the activity in the river amusing. Kili groaned in dismay as the lude comments and jokes intensified.

"Having all the fun without us, eh?" the seedy leader asked Agara, although the laughter in his voice didn't sound too disappointed.

Agara merely shrugged. "It's not over yet." Then, turning to the three captives, she ordered, "Out. Now."

Kili considered delaying, but the gleam of a dagger in her hand flashed, and she pointed to Janis. Of the three, he was the least valuable, and the hard look in her eyes told Kili that she wouldn't hesitate to harm the lad.

They were deliberately not allowing time for the elf to get back in her clothing. Kili and Janis had donned at least donned their trousers, but Tauriel remained only in her shift, which only fell to mid-thigh, and was quite wet. Kili didn't have to look to know that it likely hid nothing. He stood in front of her, blocking their view, although it didn't stop them from leering anyway.

Tauriel was glaring over her shoulder at the bunch of them, and there was little doubt that she would kill them if she could. But she could barely stand, and there was a significant walk from the relative shelter of the water to the wagon.

Kili turned to her, looking her straight in the eyes, still barely focused, despite the fire that burned behind the green irises.

"Do you trust me?"

The anger dimmed as she diverted her gaze from their captors to him. With utmost conviction, she answered, "Yes."

The affirmation brought a warmth to his body that he couldn't describe, strengthening his resolve. He turned to Janis, noting that the blond still held her wet clothing. "Walk in front of us. Stay close."

Janis nodded, taking a position between Kili and the onlookers. Kili turned, giving her a small, reassuring smile. "I'm sorry," he said, before he reached behind her, placing one hand firmly on her back, and then the other behind her knees. Swiftly, he lifted her out of the water, making sure that the thin sheath she wore covered as much as possible, her long hair dropping back behind her like a curtain. He half expected her to struggle when he picked her up, but she caught on to the plan quickly, turning her body to hide against him and assist as best as she could.

He placed himself behind Janis, putting Tauriel as close between them as possible. "Walk carefully," he said, "I'd rather not trip and give them more entertainment."

Janis nodded, and the three marched out, with Tauriel shielded between the bodies of the two broad men. Initially, there were sounds of laughter and more lude remarks, but then they became sounds of disappointment when the onlookers realized that they'd see nothing of the elf beyond a bare foot and maybe her calf.

It was a huge relief when Kili put her down inside the relative shelter of the wagon.

X

Janis immediately handed Tauriel her clothing inside the wagon, not looking, but still blushing heavily at simply being near a female who was only moderately covered. Despite the circumstances, Kili gave the boy a smile and placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder. The lad had done well. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

"Put your boots on, Rohan," Agara ordered, and one of her guards and gave him a solid poke in the leg to emphasize the point. "You too," she said, pointing to Janis. "Enough play. You have work to do."

The wagon that had caused their delay had a broken axle, and was not quite fixable. Ognar's people had mended it well enough to continue, but it would break again if the wagon was under any load. They could continue with the broken wagon, and fix it properly when they got to their next destination, but to do so required that the wagon be as light as possible. The cargo inside, a large load of old metal scrap, needed to be moved.

The others sat back, many taking turns to bathe in the river, eat lunch, or simply lounge in the shade of the other wagons while Kili and Janis were forced to move the scrap metal from the broken wagon to the one that Kili had occupied, which had only been partially full.

He took inventory of each item, hoping that he could find something that could be used to break the locks on his manacles. He found several possible items, and made sure to toss them in locations that he could easily find, should the opportunity arise.

By the time they were done, it was late in the afternoon, and Kili was as sweaty and grimy as he'd been before he'd been forced into the river. Agara looked them over with a sneer. "Back in the river," she ordered, her hand on the hilt of her ever-present sword.

Kili needed little encouragement, since the day was hot and the river was a welcome reprieve. This time, however, aside from removing his boots, he refused to take off anything else. Their captors had already had a show for the day, he wasn't about to give them another and he was relieved that they were too hot to want to taunt him.

It was too late to move the caravan far before nightfall so it was decided to camp by the river for the night and continue their travel the next day. To the prisoners, it was a welcome delay.

"We'll ride ahead," Agara told Ognar as Kili and the others were secured by the fire for the evening. "We're a day late. Wulf's people may arrive early, and I want to make sure everything is in order" she said. "If we leave at daybreak and ride hard, we can be there by mid-morning."

"I want to go with you, to see the goods," Ognar replied.

"Of course," Agara agreed, looking over at the captives. "You can take Rohan's horse."

Kili bristled. He liked his horse and wasn't agreeable to it being ridden by any of them but, on a positive note, the female leader had continued to take interest in him, meaning that she might be more interested in taking him along when she departed with Tauriel. Although, if he had any hand in the matter, they'd be free before it came to that.

Ognar nodded, taking the invitation with pride. He looked over at Arnos. "You'll be in charge. No delays," he said sternly. "We want them to arrive in good condition. I expect you to join us by mid-afternoon."

x

Agara, Ognar, and her female warriors left at daybreak.

As the remainder of the camp finished packing up, and were hitching the animals, Arnos arrived to push the three captives into one of the wagons. With the broken wagon, now the three were crammed into a single vehicle, instead of Kili being separated. It was a tight fit, but the change was welcome to Kili – at least he wouldn't be spending the day alone. After they were each chained inside the wagon, Arnos returned with cups of water - one which was clearly meant for the elf. She was awake, but groggy, as he placed the items in the prisoners' hands.

"Water, for the two of you," he said, almost amiably to Kili and Janis. "We can't have you dying of thirst before we reach market."

"And more potion for her?" Kili asked with a snarl, putting his cup down. A moment later, the other two followed, showing a united front. It was a small rebellion, but the three seemed to be of the same mind. It had been a few days, and they'd had enough of being complacent.

Arnos was unperturbed. "So don't drink. I don't care if you die -but she has to finish hers," he said, pointing to Tauriel, although his attention was directed to Kili.

The exchange was small but, as it happened Kili caught a motion out of the corner of his eye. Janis had given him a wink, which Kili immediately understood. The lad was up to something and needed a distraction. Kili took a breath, forcing himself not to look at Janis to give anything away. He shuffled his feet.

"Coward," he said accusingly to the cook, causing the man to focus on Kili angrily. "You have to poison her to keep her quiet– and she's only a tiny female." He could feel Tauriel tense at the words, but he ignored her. He had Arnos's attention, so he kept talking. "I see the way you look at Agara – you're afraid of her too. "

A look of anger flashed in Arnos' eyes, but for only a moment. He leaned close to Kili, his voice lowering menacingly. "I've seen stronger than you fall to Agara. If you keep talking, I may stay around to watch what she does to you."

He didn't know what Janis was up to, but Kili had to make certain that Janis had time, so he kept talking "Agara..." Kili said, his voice dropping low. "An amazing woman. You want her, don't you?"

The large man's eyes flashed and he growled, and Kili knew he'd hit a mark. He gave the man a grin. "How much do you bet that she'd rather have me – a hero of Rohan – before she'd ever give any notice to the likes of you?"

The large man pressed closer, as if ready to strike, but he didn't need to. Kili waited until the large cook was close enough and then he kicked upward, catching the cook in the jaw,spilling half the contents of the water cup, which Kili regretted, but the action was necessary. Arnos was infuriated. His full attention turned to Kili, hitting him across his face.

"Not if we make a mess of that pretty face of yours, boy."

Kili could taste the blood in his mouth and spat at their captor, laughing. He hoped the distraction was enough for Janis, but regardless, it had been worth the pain to irritate one of their captors.

Arnos backed away, sneering. "Drink, all of you, or I'll break the boy's arm – and it won't help him with his new 'employers'," he said to all of them, his focus now turned on Tauriel.

She took the cup, looking over at Janis, who nodded reassuringly and raised his own cup. Both gulped down the liquid, although Janis seemed nervous and dribbled about half down his chin. Kili glared, watching the pair, then did the same with what remained of his water.

Arnos waited a few minutes, until Tauriel began to drowsily close her eyes. Janis, not wanting to watch, curled up in the corner, looking away. Satisfied, the cook left them, readying the wagons for travel.

By the time the wagon lurched forward, leaving the three alone, Kili was nearly spent with unreleased fury and frustration over his helplessness. Then, he felt a foot give a gentle kick to his boot. He looked up, to see Tauriel, looking still off, but hardly incapacitated. She looked over at Janis, and it was clear that the lad was looking rather drunk and fighting to stay awake.

"He switched cups?" Kili whispered.

She nodded, her eyes gleaming with wicked intent. He grinned at her in return. The average man's strength was nothing when matched against the strength, speed and agility of an elf, especially if taken by surprise. Only a moment of her unleashed would overpower any of the inferior beings now guarding them. Now that she was no longer impaired, they had a lethal weapon.

x

It was the opportunity they had been waiting for, with one small problem.

"Why did you drink it?" Kili asked.

"Didn wan 'em ta think 'twas susss-sussss..." Janis replied sloppily, his eyes rolling.

"Suspicious," Kili finished for the younger man, unable to stop himself from giving Janis a reassuring pat on the leg. "Sleep it off. Good thing you spilled half of it down your shirt."

"And good that they failed to check him more closely, or they would have noticed it wasn't water," Tauriel said. Her voice was still slow, but her eyes were becoming increasingly more focused with each minute that passed.

"Well, we'll deal with him when the time comes," Kili stated with determination. "For now..." he said, twisting his leg towards Tauriel's hands. "Take off my boot."

She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Just do it - carefully. I need what's inside."

She reached her hands forward, as far as the chains allowed, tugging the boot off and handing it back to him.

He shook the contents out into his lap - two pieces of iron, both having ends that had broken off, making them look almost like chisels - pieces that he'd found while hauling scrap. He picked them up with a grin. "Hopefully, one of these will work."

The she-elf leaned over to look as he took the smaller of the two pieces, experimentally placing the edge against the flaw in the iron cuff that surrounded his left wrist. "I'll need your help to hold this while I hammer," he said, placing the metal cuff against a solid surface. "Hold the piece against the edge, right here," he said, pointing to the flaw in the metal that he'd noticed earlier.

She did as instructed, although her chains barely allowed her to reach. "Don't let it slip, or it will likely go right into my wrist," he said, as he used the iron cuff on his right wrist as a hammer against the crude tool, hoping that the noise wasn't loud enough to alert the wagon driver that something was amiss. It took three strikes, but the small piece of metal finally twisted away, allowing him to start working out a pin that held the hinge together. "This might take a few minutes..." he muttered, using the small tool to begin prying the pin.

"Will you be able to do the same for mine?" she asked.

He took a glance at her manacles. "I'm not certain," he said, handing her the crude tool. "Mine had a weakness. I doubt we'd be so lucky with both."

She took the piece of metal and stared at her bindings for a moment, then looked at the metal rings that attached their chains to the wall of the wagon. Without a word, she began to drive the small chisel into the wood, near the bolts that attached the rings. Her aim was viciously accurate, and each strike drew chips of wood from the panel.

They each worked furiously, slowly making progress. They had some time, but the sooner they completed their tasks, the better. The caravan typically didn't stop until midday, and their guards would check on the captives at that time. But, if Arnos decided to stop and check early, their efforts would be wasted.

It was mid-morning, and they were only about half done with their respective efforts when the wagon stopped.

Tauriel paused mid-strike - without the creaking and groaning of the wagon in motion, the sound of her hammering would be easily noticed.

Kili looked up from his pin, now halfway out of its slot. "It's too early for lunch," he remarked, lifting to peer out under the canvas cover. "It's barely mid-morning."

She nodded in agreement, also looking out, her sharp ears listening. "Someone has approached. The newcomer is not welcome," she said.

"That's all we need," he grumbled. "With our luck it's someone even worse."

Sounds of the caravan going to arms was heard, causing man and elf to lock gazes in worry. Whatever the outcome of this skirmish, their time was up. Kili turned desperately back to his pin. He couldn't risk this failing. If one of them was free, they had a small chance. If both were free, they had better. If they could get to a weapon, then he pitied their captors.

The pin edged out another fraction, giving him a moment of satisfaction, but it wasn't quite enough.

He could sense the tension from the she-elf as the sounds of shouting and commotion outside the wagon grew. With the surrounding noise now covering her efforts, she continued to dig at the wood, but he could tell from tension in her body that it wasn't going quickly enough.

She impatiently threw the small chisel down, causing Kili to look up from his own task. She wasn't looking at him, but was focused intently on the bolt in front of her.

The wagon rocked as someone bumped against it and the horses began to shift in fear, and Kili saw that she'd come to a conclusion of some sort. A moment later, she turned, twisting the chains so that she was seated facing the iron bolt that held her chain to the wall. She braced her feet against either side of the bolt and leaned back, pulling against the chain and the bolt with her full weight, and Kili could see the bolts straining against the weakened plank. Then, with a look of dire concentration, she drew her feet back, simultaneously yanking on the chain as she kicked the wood on either side of the bolt.

The wood splintered gave way with a crack as the bolt and the chain broke free. Her hands were still manacled together, the chain between them, but now she was free to run.

He wanted to tell her to wait for him, that he'd be free in only another minute or two, but then he heard the voices of their captors outside - not saying anything comprehensible - but it was enough. She heard them too, and he saw a deep fury light in her eyes. She wanted revenge.

She looked down at the chains between her wrists, calculating something. With a quick glance at Kili showing only a small amount of apology, mixed with the fire of fury and retribution, she tore open the canvas covering and leaped out of the wagon.

More shouts, and Kili gritted his teeth trying to move that pin just one more fraction...

Janis let out a loud snore and turned, as if slowly becoming aware that something was amiss.

The sounds of fighting outside increased, and Kili desperately wanted to see what was happening.

It was driving him mad.

It only took him another minute or so to finally work the pin free, but it seemed like an eternity. His elf was out there, alone, still restricted by her chains, and possibly fighting against both a known and an unknown enemy.

He shouted for joy when he pried open the hinge and frreed hand from the binding, quickly slipping the chain free from the bolt on the wall. He still had the chain and manacle attached to his right hand, but now it was a weapon. He glanced at Janis, still snoring, and blissfully unaware of the current commotion. The boy was safe for the moment, so he leaped out after his elf.

Upon hitting the ground, he was forced to crouch as the body of one of Ognar's men flew past, his chest a bloody mess. Kili felt no remorse as seeing the man's death. He followed the direction that the body had come, only to see a red-headed dwarf, swinging a large dwarven axe. Kili barely ducked to avoid the swing in time.

Gimli's eyes widened comically as he realized who he'd nearly beheaded with the strike. "By Nain's hairy arse, lad, I thought you were one of them! You should be more careful! Would have been disappointing if I killed you during a rescue."

Without further comment, the dwarf dashed off to flatten another one of the slavers who was attempting to retreat into the nearby brush. Looking about and finding no other immediate threats, the dwarf turned back to Kili. "I only got four," he said with clear disappointment.

Looking about, Kili caught sight of Tauriel, neatly breaking the neck of Arnos, a look of satisfaction on her beautiful face. It might have been frightening, if he wasn't jealous that she got to do a deed that he had dearly wanted to claim for himself. Next to her, the blond elf, Legolas, was finishing off the last of the party.

The scene was suddenly quiet and Kili looked about and realized that none were left for him to avenge his own dishonor. He drew a heavy breath and sulked. He felt overwhelmingly disappointed.

"Are ya all right, lad?" the dwarf asked.

Kili just nodded in reply, still looking about at the carnage around. It seemed unfair that the others got to have all the fun.

"Here, let me take care of that for ye," Gimli said, and without waiting for affirmation, he placed the manacle on a rock, and with one solid strike from the pointed back of his axe, the cuff broke apart, falling off his wrist.

"How did you find us?" he asked.

The dwarf gave him a pleased grin. "Just lucky. We saw the marks off the main road that too many had gone this way. Seemed suspicious. And the elf is always looking for adventure, so we followed. Then, when we drew up, the elf noticed his lady elf's horse being led along," he explained, pointing to the cream colored horse tied to one of the wagons – a horse that looked just as beautiful and graceful as its owner.

He looked over toward Tauriel, who was talking with the blond elf. The look of concern on the elf's face as he spoke to her was...disconcerting.

"You were following us," Kili stated to the dwarf.

"Not exactly," Gimli replied. "We were traveling south anyway, and heard of the lady elf doing the same, so we thought it might do to catch up to ye."

Kili continued to watch Tauriel converse with her elf friend, and attempted not to feel jealous. He was now lifting her hands to examine the chains still on her slender wrists.

Gimli noticed too and, hefting his axe over his shoulder, he began trudging in their direction. "I better cut her loose. She didn't appear too happy with the fellows who locked her up. I don't want her getting impatient."

Xxx

A/N – so, was the river scene worth it? I think it added quite nicely to Tauriel's desire to destroy them. :)

Also, how do you like the return of Legolas and Gimli? I love writing Gimli.

sorrelkaren – Hopefully Tauriel got some of her payback for you.


	13. The Long Day

A/N – This chapter took a lot of work but it's better for it.

-x-x

His bow and Janis's sword were right on top, as were Tauriel's daggers, still in their leather sheath, as well as her bow. He tossed them to her quickly, as he continued to dig through the pile in search of his sword.

Eventually, he conceded defeat and jumped out of the wagon, his bow securely in his grasp, but feeling a loss over his missing sword. There was little time to waste. He had no intention of leaving Callid and his people to the mercy of the slavers and decided that he'd have to do with the smaller weapon that he'd acquired from Arnos, since the former cook would no longer be needing it.

He scanned the area and saw that the others were busy but unhurried as they dealt with the aftermath of the skirmish. The blond elf was unhitching the animals, most being set loose to graze. The dwarf was moving the bodies of the dead to the side, grumbling to himself about elves making a mess of things. Tauriel was leaning over Janis, who was lying in the shade of one of the wagons, barely conscious. The she-elf was checking him, her touches showing gentle concern.

Kili walked over to his traveling companions, squatting down by the pair to also check his young friend's condition. Janis had tried to avoid taking the full dose of but there was no telling how much he'd actually consumed. The elf, having experienced the effects herself would know better. "Do you think the potion will harm him?" he asked her.

Tauriel shook her head. "No, but the dosage was strong. He may not be himself for at least a day or two. "

"We can't wait that long," he said to her. "When Arnos and these wagons fail to arrive, they'll expect that we've escaped. They'll be waiting."

She nodded in agreement. "And they expect more of their people to arrive soon. They may already be moving your friends away. If they do that, we may never find them all."

Legolas and Gimli joined them, and Tauriel gave the elf a welcoming smile.

"I have chosen the best mounts for you and your friend," he said to Kili. "I've been informed that yours were taken."

Kili stood and looked in the direction of the horses. Indeed. Although he'd never held long conversations with his horse, he had affable feelings toward the creature and was determined to get him back. The ones the elf had chosen, however, were acceptable replacements for the moment. "My thanks, for the horses, and for your assistance."

Legolas tilted his head in a gesture of acceptance.

Gimli, however, was more verbal. "Aye, we were planning on a fight, but when the elf saw his lady friend's horse and her not on it, he wanted to ask a few questions – that is until the elf-maid jumped off the cart and started to make a mess of things. Caught me a bit off guard," he said with a gruffness that sounded like annoyance, but the smile on his face and the gleam in his eyes said otherwise. "But she seemed a bit angry, so we let her have her way."

Kili gave a snort of laughter, enjoying the dwarf's choice of words to describe Tauriel at that time. Kili had seen the fury and lust for vengeance in her eyes. He'd have loved to see anyone, friend or foe, try to stop her. But, of course, any who tried were no longer breathing.

"We must move forward, quickly," Tauriel informed them, now standing and looking quite in command. "The main camp is a half-day's travel ahead."

"I can help," said a groggy voice from behind them.

They turned to see Janis, struggling to sit up. He looked unstable, his eyes barely focused, but fighting to stay conscious as he tried to join their conversation.

Tauriel moved quickly to the young man's side and checked his status with quick, efficient motions. It was apparent that the young man was in no condition to defend himself, much less anyone else. "That would be unwise," she informed him. "You cannot fight in this condition."

The lad looked up at the elf with the determination of youth. "I can try."

"I, more than any, know that is untrue," she stated firmly, but there was a glint of affection in her eyes.

Janis nodded, leaning heavily against the she-elf. "How did you manage feeling like this for days? This is terrible."

"Indeed," she agreed, giving him a gentle smile and a sip of water. "It would have been worse for me if not for your help. But now, you must recover. There will be time later to assist."

"You are so beautiful," he said, a silly grin coming to his face as his eyes closed. "No wonder Kili loves you." Then, Janis allowed himself to slip back to sleep, lazily dropping his weight back to the ground.

The words made her draw in a quick breath and her eyes darted toward Kili. He met her gaze steadily, for just a moment, but then lightened the moment with a smile and motioned to the younger man. "I hope when he wakes that he doesn't remember this."

Gimli gave a hearty laugh. "I like the lad already."

"He cannot ride," Legolas responded, although his tone was not commanding, merely stating a fact.

Kili looked over at Janis, whose current position only confirmed the elf's observation. "He can ride with me," Kili stated firmly. "I'll carry him, if I must."

The words echoed in his head, from a distant memory, but he didn't have time to dwell because Tauriel's voice drew his attention back to the current task. Her stance and bearing showed that she had decided to take charge, giving the male elf no further opportunity to disagree. "If we wish to surprise them, we should leave quickly," she said, standing and checking her weapons again, as if she had to reassure herself that they were really there. "If we do nothing, they will only entrap others."

Legolas bowed his head, almost regally, with a small smile to show that he conceded his point. "I see that you once again care for the world beyond our borders," he said.

Her face lit into an impish smile. "Are we not part of this world?"

"Indeed," he said, his smile growing to match hers at what was clearly their own private humor. "It is good to see that you have rejoined us in this world."

"It is good to be back, mellon," she replied, with such warmth that made Kili's heart clench with jealousy, although he knew he had no right to be jealous.

Then, she gave Kili a nod and tilted her head toward Janis, silently telling Kili that the young man would not be left behind. With a determined smile, Kili grabbed his friend, hoisted him over his broad shoulders and purposefully walked toward the awaiting horses.

X

Just out of sight of the slaver's camp, Kili removed his young friend from his horse and carried him the distance to where the elves were surveying the area. He kept low, to remain out of sight. The area was covered in tall grasses, with only a few scrub bushes and an occasional tree, making it easy to spy on the camp, but also would make it easy for them anyone to be seen approaching.

"How many?" he asked, after depositing Janis in a relatively comfortable spot.

"About forty, that are visible," Tauriel replied. "I suspect there may be more we cannot yet see."

"Four against forty. Odds are in our favor,"said Gimli almost without arrogance, although Kili noted how Tauriel smiled at the dwarf's abundant confidence.

"And the captives?"

"I count twenty, near the center," Gimli said, pointing to the area. "There are others, scattered throughout."

Kili followed the dwarf's indication, and saw several people he'd known from Callid's company, seemingly being forced to work at various tasks throughout the camp. "Once they realize we are here, the prisoners will be in danger."

Tauriel's eyes gleamed with wicked intent. "Yes, but once they recognize you and I, they will be expecting no more than three attackers," she said.

Kili grinned. "And even if they suspect a third, they'll be looking for Janis, not an elf or a dwarf."

She turned to Gimli. "I welcome your great axe to free the bulk of captives quickly," Tauriel said, giving the dwarf a smile, to which he responded by puffing his chest in pride. "Once they are free, make sure they have access to weapons so they can help defend their own."

"Legolas, you will cover us with your bow," she said, still clearly in command and making no room for discussion. "We must try to move as many of the prisoners to the center wagon, with the others. Kili and I will try to focus on those that will not be in your sight."

Kili agreed with the plan. The center area was open and could be easily protected by a good archer from this distance. However, with tents and wagons and foliage, there was a good portion of the camp not easily visible.

He looked over at the elf, guessing that Tauriel was well aware of his abilities to cover them effectively. Then, he looked back at Janis, knowing that the lad would be upset that he wasn't able to help and sorry that he had to leave him behind.

He looked up to see the elf looking back at him, his smile almost friendly. "I will ensure that no harm comes to your friend." The genuine tone of the elf's voice was reassuring, and Kili found himself trusting the elf. He gave a grim nod and picked up his weapon.

"Well, let's get on with this," Gimli said, raising his handy axe, and bouncing on his toes with an eagerness that made Kili smile. "I haven't got all day."

Xxx

They circled around and approached from the east, knowing that the camp was expecting travelers from the main paths. Kili followed the dwarf along the edge of the camp, looking for the best position to begin his task. Tauriel had circled the opposite way, each of them marking locations where the captives were located as they went.

There was bustle and activity around the camp, making it easier for them to slip around unnoticed, but more difficult to identify all their targets. It was tricky business. The longer they waited, the greater the chance that someone would notice the unusual activity.

There were only a half-dozen guards watching over the main group of prisoners. A small number, but then, half of the group were women and children. The idea that they were being taken into slavery made Kili sick with anger. He drew his bow, dispatching two guards before anyone took notice. Another two fell from arrows sent by the elf before the remaining two realized what was happening and shouted an alarm.

Upon seeing Kili, most recognized the effort as a rescue and Gimli had already begun making swift work of the manacles on each person's hands. Callid was the third in the row.

"Hand me that sword," he told Kili, pointing toward one of the fallen guards. "I'll get these. The leaders are over on the left," he said, pointing.

He looked about, the freed prisoners were already taking weapons off the fallen guards, and Gimli seemed to be having a grand time cutting down one Dunlindling after another as they rushed forward, arrows from afar taking down any that managed to escape his hefty dwarven axe.

He cut his way into the heart of the camp, the entire area now in mayhem as prisoners, now armed, were fighting to defend themselves and their families. Kili swung his sword, cutting down two more without mercy as he sought out the prisoners that were away from the main group, that is until he was confronted by a large warrior.

Agara stood in front of him, looking more imposing than almost any man he'd ever fought. Her build was heavy, and she stood a good half a head taller than he. But her size didn't intimidate him. He'd fought much larger, and far more foreboding creatures. What shocked him, however, was that the weapon she withdrew was his own, no longer missing, dwarven-like sword.

He stood facing her, once again with grudging admiration. Despite the bitter hatred that consumed her, she was truly a magnificent creature.

"Looks like I'll get to kill you after all, Rohan," she said, fire and anger glittering in her eyes.

He experimentally swung his sword, still not quite comfortable with the lighter weight. "It's a shame, because I'd rather not have to kill you."

She lifted her weapon with surprising ease. "Then," she said, "We may both get our wish." She smiled with malice.

They circled for a few steps, each sizing the other, looking for weaknesses, planning their attack. Kili found himself fixating on the fact that he was fighting a female, something he was certain he'd never encountered before, except for the sparring match he'd had with Tauriel. But sparring, no matter how spirited, was nothing like facing another with deadly intent.

He found himself hesitant. Agara clearly had no such hesitation and capitalized on it immediately, charging forward with a heavy strike. He deflected but, again, hesitated on the counter attack.

She wielded his sword splendidly, using it two-handed, with a grace that few could manage. But he couldn't admire and deflect forever, although he knew she would eventually tire. She was strong, but the heavy weapon required an endurance that a rare few possessed. He danced to the side and deflected again, letting her vent her fury.

"You don't have to fight me," he said, giving a quick counter, and forcing her to raise the Rohan sword high to deflect, his moves not intended to harm but to force her to use the most strength and energy. "If you yield, I promise that no harm will come to you."

"And become your prisoner?" she said with a bitter laugh, striking again. "I would rather die."

The lighter sword he used gave him an advantage, and he danced and parried. "We have no need for prisoners. Just let my people go free and you can go your own path. You have my word."

She laughed harshly as she stepped back, her breathing growing heavy from exertion. "The word of Rohan? Don't make me laugh. Your kind have cheated my people for centuries."

He swung in an attack, again forcing her to block high and made ready to parry her counter low, making her work harder to move the heavy sword, not allowing her to recover. "Not Rohan. Me. And my name is Kili."

He saw her eyes darken, and he thought she might be considering the proposal. "You cannot speak for the others."

She paused, giving him an opening that might allow him to end the fight, but he couldn't. With all of his will, he wanted the fight to end without bloodshed. Not because he had reservations about her sex, but because he would have found it too tragic for someone like her to end over such a pointless struggle.

She caught his hesitation, and her eyes lit as she identified the opening. "Too bad," she said. "I would have liked to have had you." She drove the heavy sword in, straight toward his midsection with all her might, her body fully committed to the thrust.

Kili had little choice – he had to deflect, or be skewered. Raising his blade, he countered, trying to step to the side as much as possible. The blades met, and the force of her entire body Her blade slid down to the hilt of his sword, grazing his side, but his own blade turned by the force of her against his arm, so that even his greater strength failed to overcome, forcing his blade to sink deeply into her abdomen.

The look of shock on her face was something that he'd seen before, as others had died on his sword, but hers would haunt him for some time to come, he knew. She looked down in disbelief, then back up at him, questioning, as if she needed confirmation that her own death was imminent.

She dropped her weapon – his sword - and he pulled his own out of her, as she sank to her knees. He caught her, easing her slowly to the ground.

The anger and the fight seemed to drain out of her along with the last of her strength. "You were a worthy opponent, Rohan," she told him, her lips twisting in a smile as she addressed him with the insult one last time. "Kili," she then said, acknowledging him.

"You as well," he said in complement. "I think I would have liked to known you under different circumstances." It was true. He did admire her. She was the picture of strength and leadership and deadly grace, unfortunately wrapped in a cloak of anger and bitterness. He chastised himself as he realized that seemed to find the combination attractive in women.

She forced a bitter smile. "It is not so bad if your pretty face is last thing I should see before I die."

"I'm sure I've had other opponents who have not thought the same."

She laughed, nodding her head in agreement as blood slowly bubbled to her lips. Her eyes closed and the last breath left her body with a great heave.

He laid her on the ground, but had no time to think further about her. The sounds of mayhem were all around him. He heard shouts of panic and fear as captives fought for their lives and freedom. Agara might have been the most fearsome, but she hadn't been the only formidable opponent.

He picked his sword and felt something behind him.

It was pure instinct that made him lift his weapon and turn. It was pure luck that the blind move blocked the hard strike that was coming down upon him.

His attacker was one of Agara's female guards, and he quickly caught sight of her companion behind her. Two attackers, and he was still on his knees beside Agara's body.

He twisted from the block and countered with a sharp strike to the forward attacker's legs, forcing the her to step back, giving him a chance to get to his feet, although it was of little help. They attacked quickly with coordination that one rarely saw. He might have admired the pair, if he wasn't busy seeing what he could remember of his life flashing before his eyes. This was a battle he was likely going to lose. Either one was a formidable foe but, as a pair, they were deadly perfection.

Again, even while defending for his life, he found himself resistant to the idea of drawing blood from a woman. It was a reaction both warriors seemed to anticipate and, like Agara, used to their advantage. He fought back, trying not to think of the pair as women, but as warriors, which by all means, they were.

He found himself retreating, and a flurry of strikes forced him to roll to recover. He scrambled back on his feet in an instant, ready to re-engage, but a slim figure blocked his path.

Tauriel was there, claiming the fight with the she-warriors for herself. "Go find Ognar," she told Kili, her voice cold as steel. "These are mine."

Kili almost refused. If he felt small next to the Dunlinding warriors, Tauriel was even smaller. She was almost Kili's height, but far more slender. The females dwarfed her. But the she-elf stood calmly, her twin daggers ready as the pair advanced. As soon as he saw Tauriel step in and block the first heavy blow with grace and ease, he nodded, even though the elf couldn't see him.

The battle was far from over. Most of Callid's people - those that were not fighters - were grouped, with Gimli and Callid defending. Others were fighting and protecting those outside the main group. He occasionally caught an arrow fly in from the distance, causing an attacker to fall but, just as Tauriel had said, there were many areas blocked from the elf's vantage point.

Kili looked over toward Legolas, who was now firing into the melee with deadly accuracy, dropping any slaver who seemed intent on doing harm to any of Callid's people. He caught the elf's gaze and realized that Tauriel was under his watchful protection. She needed to fight this battle for her own reasons but, should she come to true danger, the elf's bow was ready to defend.

With one last glance at his elf-maid clashing with her opponents, Kili turned his attention to the rest of the camp.

He had scum to find.

The camp wasn't large, so finding Ognar didn't take long. He caught a glimpse of the scruffy-looking man away from the main fighting, letting others fight for him. He seemed intent, looking for something among the wagons, and hiding.

Kili stalked him, warily watching for any other slavers that might be in his path, but there were none. The enemy was quickly being overrun and slaughtered. It would only be time before the skirmish was over.

He'd almost reached his target when he saw Ognar's face light up in triumph as he found what he'd been looking for. He reached into one of the wagons and hauled out a child.

Kili recognized the girl, one of Baynar's family. Baynar, the quiet man who had always insisted that Kili stored his bedroll inside his own wagon to keep the item warm and dry during the journey. Even after Kili's scandal with Aligrine, Baynar had remained resolutely kind.

Ognar dragged the little girl along, using her as a shield as he wildly scanned the area for attackers, his gaze eventually finding Kili in the mayhem, and immediately gave him that greasy smile that Kili hated with the entirety of his being. He held a dagger near the girl's neck. "Don't want no trouble, lad," he said with false familiarity. "Just let me be on my way, and maybe I don't hurt the girl."

Without hesitation, Kili dropped his sword and the older man's smile widened.

As the slaver backed away, slowly, guardedly, Kili watched him go, his fingers twitching, glaring at the man. He forced patience, his mind racing with a plan, until Ognar turned away, just for an instant. In that instant, Kili had his bow in his hand and an arrow nocked. By the time Ognar turned back to check if Kili was following, the arrow was whizzing toward his head. An instant later, the traitorous slaver dropped to the ground dead, and the little girl was alone, shaking with fear, but unharmed.

Kili grabbed his sword and raced toward the girl, quickly shielding her from the body of the slaver. He dropped to his knees and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She was trembling badly, and tensed at his touch, until she recognized him. He was rewarded with one of the biggest smiles he'd ever seen, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"You came back!" she said. "Da said that you stayed behind."

"Well, I missed you all," he said in response to her simple remark, giving her a reassuring smile. "So I followed."

A motion to his right made him tense and once again reach for his weapon, ready to defend the child against an army, if need be, but instead, he sighed in relief at the sight of the girl's parents rushing toward him, her normally gentle father armed and ready to fight for his family.

Kili gave the man a quick nod and herded them toward the main group, and relative safety. Then, he ran back to the center of the camp. He had one place to be, and that was back to Tauriel

He returned to the spot he'd left her, catching sight of Legolas just arriving also, but he spared no thought on the male elf. His only concern was for the she-elf, and his eyes riveted to her form in time to see her spin and leap to avoid a heavy strike from her one remaining opponent. His hand immediately went to his weapon, ready to assist if necessary, but letting the more than capable elf maid handle her own battle.

She'd lost one of her daggers, and was countering the heavy weapon of the Dunland warrior with speed and agility. He held his breath as she bent backward to avoid another strike, but an instant later, she leapt again, grabbing a nearby tent pole, She swung around redirecting her momentum, so that she came back around, her boots making firm contact with the large she-warrior's side.

The large woman staggered, giving Tauriel the split second that she needed to drive her remaining dagger into the warrior's neck. She paused only long enough to confirm that her opponent had expired, and then was up on her feet, her stance solid and eyes looking about sharply for her next target, only to see Kili, Legolas, and even Gimli surrounding her.

She gave a quick nod, acknowledging them. The four looked around, verifying that there were no more battles waiting to be fought.

X

After the fighting ended, Kili scanned the grounds, checking on the survivors and making certain that the injured were being tended.

He found Callid outside the main group, lying next to three bodies of fallen Dunlandlings. He was wounded badly, his left arm mangled and bloody, his side crushed from a hit from a heavy weapon, and his left leg bleeding, but his eyes were unwavering. Kili rushed to his side, to help tie his leg to stop the bleeding.

"Maradin is going to have a bit of work to do," the handsome leader joked, holding his arm and grimacing from the pain, referring to the seamstress who'd patched up wounds in the battle with the orcs so many weeks ago.

Kili smiled at his friend. "Good to see you too," he replied.

The caravan's leader gave a heavy sigh, his hand gripping Kili's forearm. "I shouldn't have brought them, Kili," he said sadly.

Kili could see the deep regret and sorrow in his friend's face. Callid was far from being a poor leader. Kili had known him a long time and knew of Callid's strengths, but he regretted taking the company of former refugees and families on the journey. He was regretting his decision to travel south and he was questioning his poor choice in hiring escort for the group. It was an understandable reaction, but one that the leader could not voice to his company. Kili, he saw as a friend and an equal, and he was entrusting him in that moment.

Kili could not fault the man, because he'd fallen into the same trap from the same people. It was bad business, and none of them had any reason to suspect a plan so foul. "If you'd left, and gone back north, they would have gone on the journey anyway and probably fallen prey to the same people. Without you, it might have happened sooner, and worse."

The other nodded reluctantly in agreement. "Hopefully Tanager fared better," he said.

"I haven't seen him," Kili said worriedly. Nor had he seen Aligrine, although Alanar, Tanager's son, was with the rest of the children and unharmed.

"He was over there." Callid pointed. "We were separated. Go find him."

Kili paused, looking over Callid's wounds, uncertain about leaving him.

"I'll be fine," the older man said. "Nasty business, and it will take a while to heal, but I'll live. The others will get to me shortly. Go."

He rose, hurrying in the direction that Callid had directed him, hoping to find the merchant weaver and his daughter quickly. On the way, he found a dark-haired girl wandering about the carnage, still in shock. He stopped long enough to verify that she wasn't seriously harmed, and sent her to get a healer to attend to Callid, before continuing on his search.

He found them both, beside an overturned wagon, it's contents spilled haphazardly around the area, the body of a female Dunland warrior amidst the wreckage. Aligrine was on the other side of the mess, a bloodied dagger still in her limp hand, kneeling over the still form of her father.

Kili approached slowly, unsure of the girl's reaction. She looked up and, slowly, her eyes focused on him, and several moments later, there was recognition. "I killed her," she explained, pointing to the body of the female warrior, as if she didn't quite believe what had happened. "She attacked Da, and I killed her."

His eyes softened in understanding. Killing was not an easy thing. He was a warrior, and had been for as long as he could remember, but dealing death was never an easy task, even when it was necessary to do so.

The girl turned back to her father and tears started to roll down her cheeks in a torrential flood. "I wasn't quick enough," she said, her voice breaking.

Kili looked down at the girl's father. Tanager was dead.

Without thought, he knelt down beside her, gently taking the bloody dagger from her hand and tossing it a few feet away. She looked up at him, devastated, and his heart broke for her pain. He reached over and put his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. With a great, heaving sigh, she collapsed against him. She wrapped her arms around him in return and began sobbing uncontrollably.

He could do nothing to ease her sorrow. No one could, so he just held her and let her release her grief, letting her cling to him as if he were her only anchor. He rocked, just a little, saying incoherent words of comfort, knowing she wasn't listening, but he felt the need to do something, no matter how ineffective.

Eventually, he heard the sound of others approaching, breaking him from his sorrowful task long enough to look up and see Tauriel, watching him.

X

A/N - I debated about added more to that last paragraph, but really couldn't come up with the right words. There's a lot going on - they lost someone, so they failed, and they both know it. It's complicated. As always, reviews and feedback greatly appreciated. Thank you. Have a happy and blessed holiday weekend! :)


	14. Retreat

He found his horse among group of animals grazing behind the wagons, and felt relief that his long trusted mount had not been harmed in the recent mayhem.

"Tauriel says that I don't speak to you enough," he said, approaching the horse and giving it a gentle scratch behind the ears. "I'm sure you don't understand a word I'm saying anyway, but I'm glad to see you again."

The animal seemed to prick his ears to listen, as he quickly checked it for any sign of injury or mistreatment, gently speaking to the animal as he went along, finding the companionship a welcome relief from the day's stressful events. In a way, he felt foolish, but kept talking as he placed the saddle on its broad back, thinking that now he'll probably have to come up with a name for the creature. "After spending the last few days in the back of a cart, I'm thinking that I'll appreciate you more than ever."

"That is a very good way to begin."

He jumped and turned quickly to see Tauriel smiling, her eyes sparkling with humor as she approached.

"He likes me whether or not we can converse," he said with no small amount of belligerence, although the horse apparently disagreed, by stamping his front foot and reaching down to take another mouthful of grass.

There was no denying the elf's superior smirk as she mockingly agreed. "Of course."

"Ignore her," he said to the horse, placing the saddle on and rubbing it's neck reassuringly. "She's only jealous of how much time I spend with you," he said, giving the she-elf a cheeky glance out of the corner of his eye.

He was rewarded with her lips lifting into a quiet smile as she looked down, indicating that she was amused but embarrassed to openly show the emotion. It encouraged him to continue.

"I assure you," he said to the elf, motioning to the horse. "There's nothing between he and I, except a saddle." The horse chose that moment to shift its weight and give a heavy sigh, as if mocking him. He then turned to the horse. "Don't take it personally," he told the animal.

The light laugh that came from her was music to his ears. He turned back to her with a grin. "You see, he and I understand each other well enough."

"Perhaps," she replied, her smile now warm and focused on him.

He wanted to say so much more, but in the silence that hung between them, he could hear the sounds of the company hurrying to collect their things. The weight of responsibility settled on him.

"They want me to lead them until they reach a safe settlement," he informed her.

"I am not surprised. You are a worthy leader."

He shrugged, trying to appear modest, although he internally felt a surge of pride at her words. "Callid's injured. They have no one else." But, he found himself enjoying that she looked at him with respect. "I was thinking of taking them to the northeast, to ranger territory. There we can find proper escort back to South Downs or Bree."

She contemplated the plan. "You would follow the river?"

"On the north side, yes," he told her. "It would be two or three weeks, over rough terrain for wagons but safer than taking the route back to the Greenway."

She thought about it for a moment, and then gave an approving nod. "When the Dunland buyers arrive and find this camp, they will assume their captives retreated back to the main roads to the west and will search there first."

"Yes, and if we go west, we risk running into them, with almost no protection." He sighed, his mind running through all that could go wrong, regardless of where he chose to go. Finally, after a long pause, he felt shy as he asked, "Would you come with us?"

She looked at him as if he'd asked something absurd. "Why would I not?"

He looked down and kicked a clod of dirt, causing his horse to give an annoyed groan and shift slightly away from him. "I wasn't sure..." he said awkwardly. "I thought that maybe, since your elf-friend was here now that you might prefer to travel with him."

She took a deep breath, and Kili had the distinct feeling that she was going to chastise him, although the words she uttered were not said unkindly. "Am I not still a member of your company?" she asked. "I have chosen to travel with you. That is unchanged."

He tried to hide the elated grin that threatened to light his face. Instead, he fought it down to a small smile and he looked down, not wanting to give away how happy he felt that she wanted remain with him. "Good," he said, looking down at the ground and kicking the dirt again. "Good."

"I will ask if Legolas and his dwarven friend would like to accompany us. The group will need as much protection as can be provided."

He tried not to let his disappointment show, although she was correct to ask the newcomers. He, Tauriel and Janis could not manage such a group alone, especially if an attack came.

"How is Janis?" he asked, changing the subject.

Her eyes lit with affection as her thoughts turned to the tall, blond young man. "He fares well. His movements are still awkward, but he is well enough to assist in light duties. He is helping the children of your fallen friend."

"Good," he said, thinking of the determined lad. and feeling more at ease as his thoughts moved toward the duties required of him. "We still have an hour or two of useful light. I'm going to check the road to the south to see if the Dunland buyers are in sight. Tell the others that we work through the night to prepare. Leave anything we don't need. I'm hoping that if we leave enough, the buyers may be distracted by taking it."

She nodded, her face once again serious as she focused on her duties. "Any delay we can offer them will be an advantage."

"And we can't afford to delay. We leave at first light."

x

It took them almost the full day to reach and cross the river, their travel slowed because of the wounded, and the shifting contents of their hastily packed loads.

There had been no sleep the night after the rescue. After the wounded were tended, Kili had ordered the dead to be buried in a shallow grave – except for Tanager. For his children's sake, he refused to leave the body in hostile territory.

By dusk, they'd traveled far enough to finally rest, although it was nearly dark before they found a secluded area with good ground and Kili ordered to make camp. Had the moon been bright, he might have been tempted to continue farther, but the skies were dark and clouded and his people were exhausted. The rest was needed and it gave the group a chance to bury Tanager and properly take stock of their belongings before they moved on.

Janis worked harder than the rest, making sure to move from wagon to wagon, helping each family until he was physically exhausted.

When Kili finally convinced the lad to sit still long enough to eat, Janis sulked.

"Eat," Kili ordered again as the lad emptily looked over toward Tanager's grave, where his children now camped with Baynid's family, grieving.

"How can I? I should have been fighting with you. If I had, then maybe..."

"Then maybe you'd be dead too. You were in no condition..."

"I could have been a distraction. I could have done something!" he shouted – uncharacteristically agitated and looking at Kili earnestly, hoping for an explanation which would explain the unexplainable.

Kili sighed not knowing what to say to comfort his friend. Somewhere, deep in his soul, Kili understood the feeling of helplessness, and knew that he'd once felt the same as Janis, but the memory of when and where was just out of his memory's reach. "You did what was right. You helped us escape. Would it have been better if Tauriel had been unable to fight?"

Janis looked at his friend, his eyes filling with tears. "You could have waited..."

"And they would have been suspicious and expected something was amiss. Or we might have had more to fight. They were expecting more of their kind to arrive at any time," Kili said, his voice gentle as he laid a hand on Janis's shoulder. "And even if we'd waited, it might have happened anyway."

His eyes lifted to see Tauriel, clearly listening and sympathetic. "We made the best choice we could at the time," she said, stepping closer as she spoke to reassure the young man. "Sometimes, even the best choice in such a situation cannot account for all outcomes." Her eyes lowered, and her expression became unreadable – making Kili guess that she'd regretted choices in her own past. He longed to ask her about it, although now was not the time.

Janis nodded, although his cheek was now wet with tears. "I worry for them," he said motioning. "For Aligrine and the boy. They've lost everything."

"She's stronger than you think," Kili replied, placing a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let's get them all to safety and then we'll worry about what comes next."

Janis took a deep breath and nodded.

"Now," Kili said, "Get some rest. I'll need you in the morning."

xx

It rained heavily that night. A blessing really, because it erased the most obvious evidence of their trail. With a little luck, if the remaining Dunlandings chose to pursue - for revenge, or just to recapture prisoners - they would make the assumption that the group had turned west - back toward the Greenway. If anything, that would buy them a day or two for the slow-moving wagons to get to safe territory.

Aside from himself and the two elves on watch, the rest of the camp was asleep. He checked on the elves, then checked on the wounded, then checked the perimeter of the camp, He was beyond tired, but couldn't bring himself to rest. He paced again, and finally sat down by the fire in a relatively dry spot near the elves.

The elves seemed content with the silence, each seeming calm yet alert as they took turns scanning the surrounding terrain. It was a sparse area, rough with rocks, small hills and scrub holly, but little else. To occupy himself, he took out his sword and began to clean and inspect it after the previous day's fight.

Eventually, Legolas rose, giving each of them a courteous nod before moving to wander the perimeter. It didn't make the silence seem any less odd, and it wasn't long before the need to speak overcame him. "I'm grateful that you are helping escort."

"It is nothing," Tauriel replied, with a slight shrug. "We are part of this world, as are you."

He shrugged. "I'd much rather be headed south, now that I have information."

She looked at the sword. "You are certain that your answers lie in Rohan."

Her words hit the mark of what had been troubling him and keeping him from sleep. Although he was worried about the safety of the company, the topic that weighed most heavily on his mind was his quest for answers- and how circumstances were now pulling him away from that. "Possibly. I don't know if what Agara said was true, but it's all I have."

"If there is no answer there?"

"Then, I keep looking," he said.

"You will find them," she said with conviction. "But not tonight. You must rest. Legolas and I will maintain watch."

He felt a small wave of jealousy, leaving her alone with the handsome elf. "I want you to rest also," he said, hoping to dissuade her from spending more time with her elven admirer.

She appeared to be oblivious of his disapproval. "We will rest, but in our own way. Elves can forego sleep for longer periods, if necessary." She paused, then added, "Besides, I have slept far too much these past days. It is more important that you and your people do not become ill from lack of rest."

He couldn't deny her words and, reluctantly, bid her good night and left to find his bedroll.

With rain falling, he had the option of sleeping under one of the wagons, but had no desire to share the space with his fellow travelers, so he found a sheltered spot near the horses, created a tent for himself with a tarp, and crawled in.

Just as he lay down, he heard a footstep. He looked up to see Aligrine, bundled under a shawl, her eyes so swollen and red from crying that it was obvious even in the dim and distant firelight.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, seeing that it obviously was not.

"I'm sorry. I can't sleep, not with my father gone," she said softly. "I saw that you were the only one still awake."

He thought of mentioning the elves were awake as well, but then thought of how focused they were while on watch. He'd found the silence odd, and he at least knew one of the elves. Aligrine knew nothing of either of them.

It didn't make talking to the girl any easier however. He was tired, and wasn't exactly skilled at comforting someone. "How does your brother fare?" he asked.

"He's so young, I'm not sure he fully understands. He's with Baynid and his family. They've been a great help."

"They are good people," he said, by way of agreement. The rain dripped off her shawl and he realized he was being inconsiderate. "Please, come in, sit down."

She did, the warmth of the firelight creeping into the entrance of the tent to light her face. "Once again, I feel I need to thank you for your kindness."

He drew a nervous breath.

"Not like the last time," she said, giving a small smile at the awkwardness brought about by the remark. Instead, she leaned forward, giving him a kiss on the cheek, her arms on his shoulders for balance. She stumbled forward, and he chuckled as he caught her.

They sat in silence, next to each other, watching the flames of the fire, although they were too far away to feel its warmth – not that it was needed on the warm summer evening. He was exhausted, and knew that she was as well. Before long, her eyes began to close and her head dropped forward. He put an arm around her, letting her slump against his shoulder.

Once again, he was in an uncomfortable position, but waking her seemed far too cruel. Too tired to set up another sleeping area for himself, he soon found his own eyes dropping closed.

X

He woke at first light, Aligrine curled up next to him, sleeping soundly. She seemed content, and he had to admit that he was as well. Her desire to be near him fed a need deep within him and he stroked her soft cheek, glad to see her smile in her sleep. The entire situation had been nothing but innocent, but he feared the damage he might do to her reputation. Quickly, he exited the tent, leaving the area to check the perimeter. The camp would be waking soon.

He found the elves, near the fire, both seated, but at attention, still scanning the darkened trees, listening for any unusual disturbances. They looked... comfortable together. It bothered Kili greatly.

"Quiet night?" he asked.

Legolas replied, "It was uneventful, but we should make haste. Things could change quickly and the further we are from Dunland, the better."

"Agreed," Kili said, stoking the fire and placing a pot on for tea. At least by being so near the river, they didn't have far to get water. "But the closer we get to the mountains, the greater chance of goblins and other foul creatures."

Legolas rose, not looking the slightest bit tired or cramped from a long night's watch. "I will ride ahead and check our path. It may not be accommodating for the wagons."

Kili nodded, surprisingly grateful for the elf's assistance. "We should be starting out within the hour." Then, feeling a moment of uncertainty, Kili asked the elf, who likely had far more experience than he, "Do you think we've covered our tracks well enough?"

The elf shook his head. "It is my experience that they will merely assume that we've returned to the common path in the west and may delay them. However, to an experienced tracker, our path will be easily found."

"I thought so. I'm hoping that we have a few days, maybe a week if we're lucky."

"I agree. They will not risk going too far north. They fear the elves and the rangers that patrol the Angle. If we reach there, your people should be safe."

"I look forward to your report," Kili said, by way of granting leave.

The tall elf departed swiftly, and Kili couldn't help feeling envious at the creature's natural grace.

He sighed, wondering if the elves had noticed that Aligrine had fallen asleep next to him, although he was certain that nothing had escaped their attention. It made him feel uncharacteristically awkward.

He turned to Tauriel. "Do you need to rest? We have an hour," he said, noting that the friendly demeanor that they'd shared in the past few days was missing.

"I am fine, I assure you," she said, almost formally.

He cringed at her stiff tone. Yes, he thought to himself, she had taken notice of where Aligrine had slept, although it was too much to hope that her obvious disapproval might be tied to jealousy.

Kili knew his thoughts of the elf-maid were nothing more than a dream and, now, after observing her friend Legolas, Kili knew he was no comparison to the blond elf, and never would be. There was little chance that Tauriel would even consider him.

An idea came to mind, hoping to clarify the situation, in an indirect way. "I would like if you could talk to her," Kili said, motioning to Aligrine. "She's grieving badly and needs support – and I shouldn't be the one she turns to. Perhaps speaking with another female might help her with her loss."

She considered his words for a moment, then looked over to the girl and back to Kili. "Elves do not have much experience in such matters."

"Yet, you have lost someone," he said, hoping to bring up the topic of the person she'd lost – the one he resembled. Something in him needed to know more.

But she gave him a brief sideways glance. She was no fool and would not be led into a topic she was not willing to discuss. "I lost my parents when I was very young," she said, deliberately avoiding his hint.

"I'm sorry," he replied, his voice dropping. "I didn't know that."

"It was over six hundred years ago," she said, her voice cool, as if it was a closed matter.

"Oh," he said, at a loss for words. Six hundred years. She looked so young that he couldn't quite fathom her age. Everyone knew of the longevity of elves, but somehow, it wasn't something that was easy to comprehend. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Finally, the stiff set to her shoulders relaxed, and Kili felt relieved that he'd alleviated the situation. She looked at him with a sad smile. "I am a poor choice. Elves do not deal well with loss of those that we love. If you recall, you found me ready to sail out of Arda."

He gave her his most charming smile. "But you didn't. You're still here. Perhaps you cope better than you give yourself credit."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, a small smile lifting her lips. "Yes."

Unable to resist pushing further, he added. "Admit it, you're starting to like me."

"You are kind. You care about your people."

"I care about you, as well."

She stood, looking down at him, and her eyes flicked toward the tent where Aligrine still slept, her posture straightening again, and Kili knew that he'd pushed too far. Her next words hurt. "You have your own kind, Kilian of South Downs, as I have mine. It is best to keep that in mind."

The dawn broke just as she strode away, leaving Kili alone by the fire, the sounds of the waking camp around him, yet he felt totally alone. He kicked at the fire, watching the sparks fly into the air. Things had been going so well between himself and the elf-maid and, now, inadvertently, he'd ruined everything.

He closed his eyes tightly and sucked in a deep breath. Then, without warning, an image came to his mind, of her, the elf-maid, looking back at him as she stood in the bow of a boat, flames of a burning town behind her.

He opened his eyes, breathing heavily, once again wondering if what he'd just seen was a memory, a fantasy, or just an indication that he was going mad. He desperately looked for her, only to see her back, as she marched away from him with rigid determination.

He kicked at the fire again.

A/N – The problem with writing in pieces is that I have so many awesome pieces that I can't use. I've written this a dozen times, and have wonderful lines and quotes that don't work – and sooo many for Gimli, although he will become more prominent in later chapters.

I do hope that the turn at the end doesn't scare anyone away. Happier chapters are upcoming.


	15. A Reason to Remain

A/N - Normally, I *hate* posting chapters less than 3000 words, but this one really stands on it's own. Reviews and feedback were low last chapter, but the few that came in were absolutely heartfelt and greatly appreciated. You are the *best*.

x

She sat staring out at the rushing waters of the river, watching the flecks of sunlight bounce and shimmer off the wakes and eddies of the fast moving surface. Turbulent, like her thoughts and emotions of late. She feared that she had made a mistake by following the man with the long chestnut hair and dark, laughing eyes. Eyes that displayed every depth of emotion in his soul. He was so open, and she was not.

She'd always been restrained with her feelings, which was completely normal for most of her race. Elves guarded their hearts carefully. Restraint was necessary when forging relationships that lasted for centuries, sometimes millennia. Sharing thoughts and feelings could have adverse consequences – a risk that was best not taken and, when taken, done only with the utmost care.

Yet, this dark-haired man had emotions that poured forth with the force of a dwarven hammer and she could do little to resist.

"You are troubled," said a familiar, warm voice.

She turned to see her dearest friend, settling in to sit beside her and gave him a warm smile. She said nothing for several minutes, as she turned her gaze thoughtfully back to the water. He waited patiently, and she found herself soothed by his presence. She trusted him implicitly, and that was what allowed her to finally speak. "I fear this journey may have been a mistake."

Legolas gave a thoughtful pause before responding. "He seems to be of similar mind," he replied. "He is terrorizing the camp. I felt it best to leave him to Gimli."

She chuckled, although there was a sadness tightening her eyes. "Terrorizing?"

Legolas smiled in return. "He is being a bit abrupt when assigning tasks and overseeing preparations."

She nodded in understanding. In elven society, such behavior could be deemed as 'terrorizing'. For humans, such emotions passed like a spring rain.

"He has upset you," he said, his tone turning from light humor to accusation.

Again she smiled sadly, looking out over the water as she replied. "Do not blame him. It is my fault I am upset."

He said nothing, although he did raise a speculative eyebrow and waited for her to speak further.

Several minutes later, she finally seemed to come to a conclusion. "I fear the outcome of this journey, mellon nin. More than I've ever feared any creature, or battle, or even the anger of your father."

She could feel the surprise in his response, although his voice was, as always, measured and calm. "I have never known you to fear anything."

For a moment, she reconsidered sharing her feelings, but the door to her heart had been opened, and she did not have the emotional strength nor the desire to close it. She'd borne the burden of her grief alone for eight decades, and holding the weight of this new discovery was something she could not do alone. Again he waited while she struggled for her response, and she loved him all the more for it.

"I fear what I see in him," she said finally. "I have tried to deny it, but he is here, reincarnated as another. I thought that this journey would convince me otherwise and I could leave him behind."

Legolas appeared sad. "Isn't he what you wanted? Isn't he the reason you chose not to sail?"

She nodded, her eyes becoming bright with unshed tears. "I lost him," she said referring to the dwarf she'd known so many decades past. "I grieved beyond measure. It was your father who pulled be back to the living, by giving me purpose, otherwise I would have faded."

"I am forever grateful to him for that."

She reached out and grasped the hand of her friend. "As am I." She paused, taking a deep breath, her gaze returning to the shimmering light on the water. "I could not survive such a loss a second time. He is mortal. Even if it is truly him, I would only have him for a short time - even in the best of circumstances, only a few decades."

Legolas nodded, looking down at their joined hands. "I am sorry, Tauriel. I should not have brought him to you. I should have let it be."

She turned back to him, giving him a gentle smile. "You did the right thing, mellon. It is something that I needed to know. Regardless of who he is, it called me back. My journey here in Arda is not yet complete, and I am grateful that this has helped me to understand that."

"Not yet complete?"

"He has returned, and that is no small thing. It is not something that can be ignored."

"You need to know why," he stated knowingly.

She smiled again, and a light sparkle lit her eyes – a sparkle of hope and determination. "I do not know yet what I need to do, nor what I will learn in these travels, but it is not yet time for me to sail."

He gave a sigh of relief. "You always were the stronger, the more fearless of us," he said with affection. "Your will to fight against evil inspired me, made me see beyond what I thought possible. Arda would be a poorer place without you."

"Was it me that inspired you to become friends with a dwarf?" she asked cheekily, referring to Gimli.

He chuckled. "You gave me reason to try to understand them better. It was mere chance that a good friendship came from that."

She gripped his hand with more strength. "I miss our days together in the Mirkwood. It seems so long ago, where our purpose was so easily defined."

He released a breath. "Things were much more simple then."

"Indeed. I was so young."

He smiled at her. "You are still young."

"I do not feel so."

"If I could take away your pain, I would do so in a moment. I do not understand."

"I don't understand it myself. If I did, maybe it would be different," she said, although sorrow now clouded the sparkle in her eyes. "I knew him only a short time, yet my heart is tied to him. It makes no sense."

"Such things rarely do," he replied with a wisdom that he didn't fully comprehend. Then, he looked down, clearly uncomfortable about speaking. "I have asked before, and you said no, but I need to ask again." He then looked up into her eyes. "Even if things do not turn out well between you and him. Would you consider staying in Arda, for me?"

She smiled, so sadly that it broke his heart. "I already have, mellon. I already have."

"Then why the sorrow? I would not have you so sad. It is not my Tauriel."

"He does not know me. I am nothing to him except some far away dream, an ideal that he uses to compare to others of his kind."

The blond elf stiffened, angry. "You are far more than that. I will not have you consider yourself as anything lesser. If he considers you anything less, then he is a fool."

She smiled. "I doubt he is a so much a fool, but he is lost and he has others of his kind who would have him. I do not have a place by his side. Perhaps I never did."

The male elf scowled in disagreement over her assessment of herself. "You could tell him what you remember of him."

She stiffened and shook her head, her face tight with her conflicting feelings. "No. I cannot. He has a new life, and that is the memory he seeks. He is not ready to accept such a past – not yet. It would be cruel to try to force him into who he was, not without giving him a chance to find out about his current life."

"Is that what you fear?"

This time, she smiled, giving no hesitation. "No. If that were so, it would be easier. If that were so, I could leave him to his life. He would marry that human girl and forget me, and I would travel this world with you, and we would both be at peace for it."

Legolas swallowed, not wanting to ask the next question, but knowing that he must. "Then what is it, Tauriel?"

She paused, and she looked out over the water, her expression distant, but strong, as if she'd realized her purpose to remain in Arda. "I am afraid that I must stay with him, to help him remember. There is something greater to be gained."

He chuckled softly. "You have not changed, Tauriel. Once before, you led me on a journey because there was something greater in this world, and I found you were right. I would never doubt you on such matters."

She tilted her head and lifted an eyebrow, contemplating his . "Except that this time, the purpose is not so clear."

His voice was gentle and kind as he responded, "If you wish, I will accompany you on your journey, as long as you need me."

She smiled gratefully. "Yes, I would like that."

When they returned to the camp, together, Tauriel did not miss the raw emotion emanating from the leader of their expedition. His dark eyes smoldered with anger and more than a hint of jealousy as Legolas gave her a polite nod before moving toward his horse to prepare for his day of scouting the path ahead. For a moment, she wanted to go to him, to try to repair the damage that had been caused, but the camp was now busy and such a conversation was not something meant for others to overhear. She took a deep breath and focused on her duties, because if she didn't she knew her emotions toward her dark-haired love would be visible for all to see, and that was far, far to personal for an elf to allow. At least for now, she needed to wait.

x x x

The blond's look toward Kili was nothing more than the usual overly calm, confident, almost dismissive glance, but it only heightened the dark-haired man's anger. Anger at himself, for his reckless actions. Anger at this journey north, because it kept him from his quest. Anger at the blond elf, because he was handsome and immortal, like she was, and how he held a friendship with her that was totally out of Kili's reach.

He looked away from her, in a barely successful attempt to ignore her and continued on his task of getting the company packed securely for the journey ahead. He did not see Callid's look of amusement, Janis' look of concern, nor Aligrine's look of longing.

x xx

A/N - so, now we know *something* of what Tauriel thinks and why she's so reserved Hope that clears it up for those of you who asked. :)


End file.
